Mystic Dreams
by Aileen Daw e Jasmin Tuk
Summary: Você acredita em destino? Como decidiria o seu? Quem e o que mais importa? Quais seriam sua prioridades? Alguém poderia guiar você como um mestre? Gina vai descobrir as respostas.
1. Uma nota básica

É difícil escrever criando novos personagens, tentando enveredar novos ambientes e conceitos no mundo de Harry Potter, mas não impossível. E quando conseguimos, tudo se torna mais divertido... rs!

Essa é uma história sobre escolhas. Sobre as pessoas que as fazem e as conseqüências dela. É uma história sobre amadurecimento e as marcas que o processo deixa na gente para sempre, nos moldando e permitindo que sejamos pessoas melhores.

É também uma diversão sem limites colocar as sacerdotisas de Avalon perambulando por Hogwarts!

Esperamos que vocês gostem de ler tanto quanto nós curtimos fazer!!! Ah, e não se esqueçam: comentários, cartas, e-mails, bilhetes, cartas-bomba... rsrsrsrs!!!

Jasmin e Aileen.


	2. Definindo Gina

**CAPÍTULO 1: **

DEFININDO GINA****

Era uma noite fria de outono. Eles estavam muito juntos na janela da sala de Transfiguração. O vento uivava fora do castelo e ela aconchegou-se no abraço forte e confortável dele.

_- Ah, Harry, eu sonhei com esse dia tantas vezes..._

_         - Agora você está aqui comigo, meu amor... – o garoto a apertou mais, segurando gentilmente o queixo, dando-lhe um longo beijo; o beijo que ela sempre quis. Mas, ao se afastar para olhá-lo, seu rosto foi saindo de foco, virando somente um vulto, um vulto que ela não conseguia mais distinguir..._

- Gina? Gina! - Hermione a sacudia, acordando-a. – Acorda. Hoje a gente vai ao Beco Diagonal, esqueceu? Levanta!

_"É... pelo jeito, não vai passar de sonho..."_, pensou uma frustrada Gina, enquanto se arrumava e descia para o café da manhã.

- Bom dia, meninas! - saudou sua mãe. - Dormiram bem?

- Gina, sua cara está horrível! – foi o comentário de Rony.

- Ah, obrigada, querido irmão. Puxei a você. - ela disse, mal humorada.

- Não é isso, Gina... Você me entendeu... – ele tentou explicar.

- Ah... Bem... sonhos estranhos outra vez...

- É a terceira vez essa semana, querida - disse a mãe, servindo mingau com caramelos para as garotas. - Você está com o sono perturbado, é melhor começar a dormir mais cedo...

- Calma, Gina. - riu Fred - Hoje você vai ver o seu querido Harry e tudo isso vai passar! Afinal de contas, ahhhh - ele suspirou com uma cara gozada, imitando Gina e levando um pedaço de pão na cara – o amor é lindo!

- Pára, Fred, não tem nada a ver!

- Não liga, Gina - disse Mione, em seu habitual tom 'sabe-tudo'. - Meninos são sempre assim! Seus irmãos não querem ver que você está crescendo...

- Ah, sim, crescendo...- exclamou Jorge, levando também um pedaço de pão na cara - Com quinze anos desse tamanho!

- Crianças, parem com isso! – Artur resolveu parar a discussão. Poderia sobrar pão para ele também. - Vamos nos atrasar, ficamos de encontrar Harry no Gringotes. Teremos que usar Pó de Flu.

Ao chegarem ao banco, Harry já esperava. Foram abraços e mais abraços (Gina o cumprimentou de longe); e longas conversas.

- Esperou muito, Harry? - perguntou Rony.

- Não, Hagrid acabou de me deixar aqui. – o moreno sorriu. - Como vão as coisas? E o namoro, Rony?

- Rony não pensa em mais nada - Fred adiantou-se - desde que Mione chegou em casa! Fica com uma cara besta pra ela o dia inteiro!

- Vai bem, Harry - disse Mione, enquanto Rony tentava esmurrar o irmão. - Sentimos saudades! Como estava na casa dos seus tios?

- Péssimo - ele respondeu, com cara de tédio. - Ainda bem que vou ficar com vocês o resto das férias.

- Isso é bom. - cochichou Rony para ele, rindo - Assim Gina perde o medo de você de uma vez! Que tal se você começasse a falar com ela, Harry!

- Mas eu tento. - respondeu ele, no mesmo tom de voz - ela que não fala muito.

- Meninos, vamos começar as compras? - interrompeu Hermione - Temos o resto das férias para conversar!

Como acontecia todos os anos, o grupo se dividiu. Os gêmeos avistaram Lino Jordan e juntaram-se ao amigo, enquanto o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley aproveitaram para visitar algumas lojas e abastecer a despensa da Toca. Deixaram os livros, penas e tintas por conta dos garotos. Sem outra escolha, pois não encontrara nenhum conhecido, Gina acompanhou Rony, Hermione e Harry.

Depois das compras, pararam para tomar um sorvete para refrescar do calor que fazia no meio da tarde. Gina se sentia meio deslocada, afinal não era "íntima" do trio, mas os acompanhava e até arriscava uma frase ou outra. Ela só conversava de verdade quando Harry não estava por perto.

O resto das férias correu bastante bem para Harry Potter. Ele realmente sentia-se em casa na companhia dos Weasley e aproveitava cada momento. Gina percebia isso com clareza, observando o sorriso fácil que surgia naquele rosto que ela já decorara de tanto olhar. 

Sentia-se particularmente satisfeita pelo garoto gostar tanto assim de estar com sua família porque assim ela poderia seguir cada movimento dele sem parecer intrometida. Em Hogwarts, ela sequer cogitava ficar tanto tempo observando-o jogando quadribol ou andando pelos corredores, ou mesmo na Sala Comunal. 

Ali, ele era dela.

Mas, logo chegou 1º de setembro. 

No trem, Gina acabou ficando com Rony, Mione e Harry.

- Eu acho melhor arrumar uma namorada logo - riu Harry - senão vou ficar segurando vela o ano todo!

- Ah, não vai ser tão difícil assim - Rony lançou um olhar malicioso para o amigo. - O colégio inteiro sabe quem você é. Você certamente tem um fã clube! Todas as meninas querem te beijar e namorar _"Harry Potter"_!

_"É, inclusive eu..."_, constatava tristemente Gina. _"Se você quisesse, Harry... eu não tenho muita experiência, mas sei que você não iria se arrepender!"_

Ela já tinha beijado alguém. Bom, foi só um beijo... um momento de fraqueza, mas não tinha sido tão ruim. Claro, não foi com quem ela queria que fosse... 

_"Não foi mesmo tão ruim..."_, ela ponderou, _"Sim, ele é bonito, mas nem se compara ao Harry... Tão simpático, bonito, famoso, jamais me machucaria... Ele não..."_

- Gina, em que planeta você está? - perguntou Rony, despertando Gina dos seus devaneios com um pedaço de papel. - Tô te chamando há uns três minutos!!

- Ahn...? – ela piscou e olhou espantada para o irmão. - O que foi??

- Perguntei se você concorda comigo!

- Com o que, Rony? – Gina ficou furiosa por ter sido interrompida. Ela era um tanto temperamental com esse tipo de intromissão. - Ah, você tá maluco - disse ela, saindo da cabine. - Vou procurar doces.

- Alguém entendeu? - perguntou Rony, olhando os amigos com uma cara estranha.

- Sua irmã é maluca - decretou Harry.

- Ela tá assim desde que começou a ter esses sonhos esquisitos... - comentou Mione.

- Que sonhos? – os dois perguntaram em uníssono.

- Não sei, - a garota deu de ombros. - por mais que eu pergunte, ela não quer contar.

Do lado de fora, Gina voltava aos seus pensamentos. 

"Mas que droga, Gina, por que você não pára de pensar 'nele' por um segundo? Você sequer fala com ele e fica aí, toda besta!" 

BAM!!!

- Hei! – ela protestou contra aquela falta de tato. - Olha por onde anda!

- Eu?? Você quem estava aí olhando pro chão! Ah! – Draco Malfoy exclamou ao ver em quem tinha esbarrado, com uma expressão de desprezo - Tinha que ser. Weasley. Preocupada demais com Potter pra olhar pra frente?

- Cala a boca, Malfoy. Pelo menos eu penso em alguma coisa.

Sem pensar direito no que falou, acabou voltando à cabine para não ter que continuar na agradável companhia do sonserino.

- Ué, desistiu? – Rony implicou, enquanto a garota batia a porta.

- Aquele idiota do Malfoy me fez perder a vontade. – sentou-se no canto perto da janela e cruzou os braços.

Pouco tempo depois, aparece na porta um garoto aparentemente desconhecido. Era alto, com os cabelos loiros cuidadosamente cortados na altura das orelhas e olhos verdes. Ele examinou rapidamente o interior da cabine. 

- Ah, não, ocupada também. – ia saindo quando olhou para a janela e sorriu. - Olá Gina, há quanto tempo!

- Cai fora, Alex - disse ela, sem nem olhar para o garoto. Ele pareceu não ouvir, pois endireitou-se melhor na porta e olhou com insistência para ela.

- O que foi? Desde o fim do ano passado você está fugindo de mim!

- Sai daqui. - ela continuava olhando pra janela. 

Rony, Harry e Hermione pareciam assistir uma partida de ping-pong, olhando ora para um, ora para o outro. Harry resolveu falar:

- Não sei quem é você, mas parece que ela não quer papo agora. - ele levantou e foi até a porta - Por que não volta outra hora?

- Olha, Gina - o garoto provocou - o seu querido Harry está te protegendo, não vai dar um sorriso?

- Sai daqui... - ela falou, se levantando e olhando com raiva para ele. - Eu já falei, e não aparece nunca mais, senão eu juro que te transform....

- Tá, tá - disse ele, antes que ela terminasse a frase - Já vou. Mas ainda não entendi, Gina... afinal, foi você que... - ela tirou a varinha do bolso. Então o loiro finalmente saiu e bateu a porta. Gina se sentou e cruzou os braços outra vez.

- Quem era, Gina? – Hermione quis saber, cautelosamente. Conhecia o gênio Weasley muito bem.

- Ah, um garoto da Corvinal. – ela explicou, de má-vontade. - Do sexto ano. Ajudava Snape ano passado. Mas não quero falar disso, tá legal? - Os outros perceberam que ela realmente não estava bem e mudaram de assunto, tornando a comentar as últimas notícias do _Profeta Diário. A ruiva sequer prestou atenção à constância cada vez maior de ataques à comunidade bruxa, perdida na paisagem borrada da janela._

Gina ficou séria o resto da noite, mesmo com todas as novidades de ano novo em Hogwarts. Ela não estava interessada na canção do Chapéu Seletor, nas advertências de Dumbledore ou na contratação mais recente para o posto, vago pela Profa. Trelawney. Depois de beliscar distraidamente seu jantar, subiu direto para o dormitório e fechou as cortinas da cama antes que alguém falasse com ela.


	3. A nova professora e o velho conhecido

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

A NOVA PROFESSORA E O VELHO CONHECIDO****

No dia seguinte, Mione, agora monitora da Grifinória, distribuía os horários.

Gina sentou-se muito quieta ao lado dela e começou a se servir de mingau de aveia. Ainda estava abalada com a visão do garoto. As lembranças martelavam dolorosamente em sua cabeça. Ela desejava apenas ser ignorada e terminar seu café em paz. Percebeu que o assunto era, como sempre, as aulas.

- Ah, não, Poções com a Sonserina outra vez, Harry... - comentava Rony, enquanto comia um bolinho. - Quem faz esses horários? Será que Malfoy vai nos perturbar eternamente?

- Rony, eu acho que você dá atenção demais a Malfoy - disse Hermione, com um ar superior. - Você sabe que é inveja. Não ligue!

- Ainda bem que Trelawney não dá mais aulas de Adivinhação - comentou Harry. - Não agüentaria vê-la prevendo minha morte mais dois anos... Vocês repararam a nova professora?

- Ontem ela não parava de falar com Dumbledore - disse Rony, completando com um sorriso nada inocente: - Ela é bem bonita... Ai, Mione! Que beliscão! Calma, ela é nossa professora, VOCÊ é minha namorada! - ela sorriu e deu um beijinho nele.

- Misteriosa, não acharam? - Harry disse, olhando para ela na mesa dos professores. - O que será que significa essa lua crescente na testa dela?

- Eu tenho um palpite – Mione disse, com uma curiosidade mal-disfarçada. Eles não souberam qual era o palpite porque a garota acabara de notar a ruivinha olhando fixamente para um ponto na parede. - Gina, - chamou - você está melhor?

- Sim, Mione - a garota respondeu, bem mais calma do que no dia anterior. - Hoje meus sonhos não me perturbaram, finalmente... – _"Droga, Gina, não deixe isso acabar com o seu dia... Pare imediatamente... Eu te proíbo de continuar agindo como uma boba..."_

- Você não acha preocupante - Hermione continuou, num tom pouco mais baixo. - a freqüência com que você tem esses sonhos?

- Não, acho que mamãe estava certa. Eu não posso dormir tarde que tenho sonhos... hum... estranhos. – Ela nunca comentara o conteúdo dos sonhos com ninguém, nem planejava fazê-lo, é claro. - Bem, está na minha hora... aula de Herbologia! Nos vemos depois. - dizendo isso, saiu em direção às estufas.

A Profa. Sprout levou os alunos do quinto ano para o lago. A superfície estava coalhada de enormes plantas redondas que mais pareciam pratos verdes. Eram Vitórias-Régias.

- Nos períodos de lua nova, a Vitória-Régia se transforma em mulher. Nas demais noites do ano, ela floresce. Seu perfume é usado em Poções do Amor e suas flores em Poções de Fertilidade. Mas não pensem que conseguirão vê-la em forma humana; somente algumas pessoas conseguem sentir sua presença, mesmo que seus encantos afetem a todos. Se vocês prestarem atenção, vão reparar as pequenas mudanças que ocorrem quando não vemos a lua no céu. Vamos, me ajudem a pegar algumas flores. Com cuidado, pois se ela achar que a estamos maltratando, suas flores murcham... 

Hagrid mostrou aos alunos o Dedo-Duro ("Demorei a achá-los , mas são bem bonitos, não acham?"), numa aula dupla com a Lufa-Lufa. Gina não gostou muito de ficar dois horários dando insetos a eles, mas era divertido conversar com Hagrid.

Depois do almoço, aula dupla de Poções com a Corvinal, e Adivinhação. 

_"Isso é o que você ganha, garota"_, Gina recriminou-se. _"Nem sabe o nome da professora nova... Talvez assim você aprenda a manter assuntos impertinentes fora das suas prioridades..."_

- Gina - chamou Hermione, no único tempo livre que tinha para conversar com a amiga entre as aulas: o almoço - Aquele garoto que do trem não pára de olhar para você...

- Deixa ele, Mione - respondeu ela, com voz de tédio, suspirando. _"Parece que o assunto não quer ser esquecido..."_ - Desde que não venha até aqui, está tudo ótimo pra mim.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês? Quero dizer, você parece ter muita raiva dele...

- Não, não é isso... – ela ficou um tanto desconfortável na cadeira, estranhando aquela pergunta. _"Será que ela desconfia de alguma coisa?" - Esquece esse assunto, tá? Não é nada demais..._

Na masmorra, Snape entrava na sala com o comum mau humor. Grifinória não fazia essa aula com a Sonserina, o que Gina encarava como uma vantagem, pois não haveria motivo para o professor descontar pontos à toa de sua casa.

- Gostaria de informar que, mais uma vez, teremos um monitor em nossas aulas. – ele disse, um tom mais alto que um sussurro, olhando os alunos com seus frios  olhos negros. Era ótimo ter ajuda em Poções, se você não pertencesse à Sonserina. - A experiência do ano passado foi muito produtiva e resolvi manter. Sr. Alexander Brandon, por favor, entre.

_"Droga!!! Esse garoto me persegue!"_

- O Sr. Brandon ficará conosco durante as aulas para auxiliá-los, como no ano passado. Lembrando que isso não alterará seu desempenho, pois as aulas que ele perde nesse horário são repostas.

A aula corria normalmente e Alex, como todos o chamavam, passeava entre os caldeirões para ver se estavam fazendo tudo certo. Até que resolveu parar onde Gina estava.

- Oi, Linda, tudo bem? - ele perguntou, encarando-a.

- Não tenho dúvidas, você pode seguir seu caminho. - ela não levantou os olhos para ele.

- Eu não vim saber se você tem dúvidas. Você agora vai me ver todos os dias... mas eu ainda quero descobrir por que você ficou com raiva de mim depois de... você sabe, do b...

- Esquece isso, Alexander. - disse ela, com uma expressão estranha no rosto, desejando que ele realmente parasse de persegui-la e, o importante naquele momento, não dissesse o que estava tentando dizer. - E não fala mais comigo, por favor.

- Eu não consigo entender, Gina... eu era o seu melhor amigo!

- Sim, você disse certo: ERA! Por que Snape tem que ter tanto ódio da Grifinória?? Se não, Hermione poderia estar no seu lugar... Olha, aquele garoto ali tá te chamando.

- Eu vou AGORA – ele avisou, virando-se para onde estava o aluno - Mas não pense que não vou descobrir o que aconteceu, Virgínia Weasley.

_"Você que pensa, Alexander Brandon."_

Nem mesmo Gina sabia muito bem por que fugia dele assim. Ela sabia que tinha a ver com Harry, era a única coisa que ela tinha certeza. Mas é óbvio, ela amava Harry. O que ela fez foi muito, muito errado. _"Mas fui eu... Não faz sentido! Por que, por quê??"_

A aula de Adivinhação havia mudado de lugar. Não era mais na torre Norte, e sim numa nova sala que fora instalada nos jardins do castelo. Um grande cômodo redondo, feito da mesma pedra do corpo do castelo, que ninguém notara na propriedade. Olharam entusiasmados para a enorme porta de carvalho com um dragão esculpido, positivamente impressionados com aquele aparato todo e a mudança de ares. A sala tinha um leve cheiro resinoso, contrastando com o ambiente sufocante da Torre Norte.

A professora estava lá e levantou quando os alunos entraram. Ela tinha cabelos negros que lhe caiam pelas costas, a pele branca e os olhos azuis muito brilhantes; vestia uma capa lilás por cima de um vestido um pouco mais claro, ambos de tecido fino e, tatuada na testa, havia uma lua crescente azul turquesa.

- Boa tarde. - cumprimentou, sorrindo para os alunos curiosos. – Como vocês obviamente perceberam, sou a nova professora de Adivinhação. Meu nome é Sianna Lake. Julguei mais apropriado termos aula aqui fora, pois esse ano faremos estudos onde usaremos bastante os quatro elementos.

Os alunos olhavam fascinados para a professora. Ela parecia ter um encanto... algo diferente...

- Aprenderemos - continuou ela - a interpretar as mensagens que a Natureza passa, e trabalharemos quase sempre sem a varinha mágica. Não se preocupem, farei o máximo para que se sintam à vontade na minha aula. Passaremos a maior parte do tempo fora da sala. Hoje não vou começar nenhum tema, deixarei vocês à vontade para perguntas e dúvidas.

A Profª Lake explicou que eles iriam aprender a ler sinais no vôo das aves, na maneira como a folha de uma árvore cai ou no canto das águas, por isso era de suma importância uma sala fora do castelo. Os alunos aproveitaram para contar da fama ruim que Sibila conseguiu, e vários meninos tentavam fazer pequenos feitiços para chamar a atenção de Sianna, que achava graça.

Gina percebeu o quanto a nova professora era ligada à Natureza e sentiu uma simpatia instantânea por ela, como se as coisas que ela dissesse estivessem dentro da sua cabeça, meio adormecidas e começassem a despertar ao som da voz calma e sussurrante dela. A ruiva foi uma das que saiu exultante da sala redonda.

Na hora do jantar, os todos comentavam sobre as primeiras aulas do ano, muito empolgados.

- Não acredito que finalmente teremos uma professora decente de Adivinhação! - exclamou Harry, animado.

- Nem eu. - disse Rony - tenho certeza de que essas aulas vão ser bem melhores do que as de Trelawney!

- Para mim, ela veio com um propósito maior do que somente substituir Sibila. Ela tem o sinal do crescente. - Hermione opinou, a expressão séria e pensativa.

- E daí? - perguntou Rony, desentendido.

- Vocês realmente não lêem? - ela fez uma cara impaciente - Ela é uma _'Sacerdotisa'_! Mas... mas como? Avalon não existe mais... Como...?

- Do que você tá falando???

- Nada, Rony, depois eu explico.... – Mione estava ficando chateada por Rony a interromper. Olhou em volta e viu Gina dirigindo-se para o outro lado da sala comunal. - Gina, como foram suas aulas?

Gina olhou na direção em que a chamaram e sorriu para Mione. Ela sabia que a garota sempre tentava uma aproximação, por acreditar (_"E é mesmo verdade"_, Gina pensava) que a caçula dos Weasley era muito tímida e demorava pra fazer amizades. Gina ficava agradecida pelas tentativas, porque Hermione tornou-se a pessoa com quem conversava, depois que "brigou" com Alex.

- Foram legais... Hagrid nos fez alimentar bichinhos estranhos - ela riu - Só Poções foi chato...

- Por quê?

- Rony, você acha que um dia a aula do Snape vai ser legal??

- Ano passado você parecia se divertir...

- Não, Rony, era impressão sua - a expressão de Gina mudou totalmente. - Nunca gostei de Poções. Vou subir... Boa noite pra vocês.

- Alguém entendeu? - Rony perguntou, intrigado.

- Acho que nem ela se entende, Rony... - disse Harry, olhando para a garota na escada dos dormitórios


	4. Beijos que machucam

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

BEIJOS QUE MACHUCAM****

_- Alex! - ela corria para ele, chorando._

_- Calma, Linda! – o garoto exclamou quando ela colidiu com ele, quase derrubando os dois. - Vamos sentar ali na escada. O que aconteceu? - perguntou, enquanto acariciava seu cabelo._

_- Harry... eu o vi... Cho... - a garota soluçava enquanto falava._

_- Hei, calma - ele falava olhando nos olhos dela, com a mão no seu rosto. - Não fica assim... se o Harry não consegue ver o quanto você é especial, é porque ele não merece o amor que você dedica a ele._

_- Ah, Alex... - ela falava, enquanto ele enxugava suas lágrimas. - Você é meu melhor amigo, você sabe disso, não sabe?_

_- Claro que sei - ele sorria para ela - Vem aqui... - e a abraçou, querendo consolá-la._

_Por um momento, Gina se entregou ao abraço. Queria ficar ali, protegida de qualquer pensamento ou visão ruim para sempre. Mas não podia. Então ela se soltou e começou a olhar para ele. Olhava profundamente nos seus olhos... Aqueles olhos verdes hipnotizantes. Lentamente, aproximou seu rosto do dele, até que seus lábios se encontraram. _

_"O que você pensa que está fazendo, Virgínia Weasley?" - uma vozinha chata guinchava em seus ouvidos. Mas era tão bom, tão certo... Gina sentia as mãos de Alex tocando levemente seu rosto e sua nuca, como se ele não acreditasse no que estava acontecendo. _

_Seu primeiro beijo... um longo e saboroso beijo... mas... não era Harry! _

_"O que eu tô fazendo?? Não, não posso!"_

_Ela então parou o beijo e ficou olhando o rapaz confuso e vermelho na sua frente._

_- Eu não devia ter feito isso... – ela murmurou, passando os dedos nos lábios._

_- Por que não, Gina?- ele franziu a testa._

_- Isso não podia acontecer... – ela levantou, saindo de perto dele, morrendo de vergonha por tê-lo usado e medo de que alguém descobrisse. Olhou uma última vez para ele e correu, o deixando atônito na escada. _

- Bom dia, meninas - Hermione entrava no dormitório do quinto ano - Vamos, está na hora! Não vão se atrasar!

_"Por que fui sonhar logo com aquele dia??"_, pensava Gina, enquanto se vestia. Ela sentou em frente à lareira e esperou Rony e Harry para descer.

- Oi, Gina - cumprimentou Harry.

- Oi... - ela disse, sem nem olhar para ele. _"Por que eu fico assim perto dele?? Ele deve me achar uma criancinha!"_

Eles desceram acompanhados por Colin, que foi atrás de Harry, só pra variar. Gina não tinha nada contra Colin, mesmo que ele fosse inoportuno às vezes. Ela até gostou de Colin estar ali agora, pois tudo que ela mais queria era esquecer aquele maldito sonho. Esquecer, mais uma vez, o fim do ano passado...

Felizmente, ela teve muito com que se preocupar naquele dia. Matérias a aprender e nomes a decorar. Não teve aula de Poções, o que a deixou distante de Alex algum tempo, mesmo que às vezes seus olhares se encontrassem no Salão Principal, por acaso. Ela fazia o máximo para evitar que isso acontecesse, mas a mesa da Corvinal era vizinha à da Grifinória.

Com o passar dos dias, Gina estava cada vez mais interessada na aula de Adivinhação (e Hermione cada vez mais interessada em descobrir a origem da professora). Nas aulas de Poções, chatas como sempre, a menina não pôde deixar de notar que Alex fazia de tudo para evitar que ela perdesse pontos, como no ano anterior. Ela achava que ele não tinha motivos para protegê-la, mas gostava da ajuda; só que guardava isso para si própria e seu travesseiro. Evitava pedir ajuda em Poções, mas era uma matéria que ela tinha dificuldade... 

_- Oi! Você é Virgínia Weasley, não é?_

_- Sim, sou eu... por quê?_

_- Eu sou monitor da Corvinal, ajudo Snape na sua turma... lembra de mim?_

_- Ah, sim, claro... oi, é... Alexander, não é? - ela sabia quem ele era, claro, notou que ele a observava nas aulas; mas não podia deixar de fazer um pequeno charme..._

_- Pode me chamar de Alex, se quiser. Então, estudando História da Magia?_

_- Sempre... essa matéria não entra na minha cabeça._

_- Entendo... - ele disse sorrindo. - Mas é só ter um pouco de imaginação, é assim que eu faço... bem, tenho que ir, vou ver se precisam de mim lá fora..._

_- Também tenho mais deveres pra fazer... de qualquer forma, foi um prazer! - Ela sorriu, simpática._

Gina não sabia muito bem por que se lembrava do dia em que Alex foi falar com ela a primeira vez. Fazia pouco mais de um ano desde essa data. Eles haviam se aproximado muito rápido... ele era um garoto muito legal.

- Mas por que fui estragar tudo??

- Estragar o que, Gina?

- Ãhn?? - ela havia pensado alto, chamando a atenção do irmão. - Ah... nada, Rony, nada.

- Gina, você anda muito estranha! - ele disse, se aproximando dela - Nem fala direito com a gente. Fica sozinha aí um tempão e nem parece estar no mesmo planeta que a gente!

- Ela está apaixonada, Rony - disse Neville, rindo. - Toda mulher fica assim!

- Não, Neville - disse Gina, fazendo uma careta - E não é da sua conta.

Dizendo isso, saiu do Salão Comunal e foi para o dormitório. Pouco depois, Hermione apareceu para conversar.

- Gina, está tudo bem? - ela perguntou, sentando na cama da amiga.

- Tá sim, Mione, obrigada...

- Não, acho que não... você tem andado distante ultimamente! A festa de Dia das Bruxas está quase chegando e você parece não estar nem um pouco empolgada com isso...

- Pra quê? Esse ano não vai ser divertido.

- Ano passado você se divertiu tanto! Olhava para você e você estava sempre rindo! Aquele monitor da Corvinal estava com você! – Mione lançou-lhe um sorriso malicioso. - Aliás, Gina, ele é muito agradável...

- Mione, esquece... não me lembre desse garoto. – Gina pediu, abrindo o livro de Estudo dos Trouxas e encerrando a conversa.

O Dia das Bruxas estava chegando e, junto com ele, o campeonato de quadribol. No Salão Principal, era o assunto do momento. Harry já havia começado a treinar, Gina também estava ansiosa para o jogo - e até para a festa, mas não admitia. Estava um pouco triste porque sabia que Harry e Cho estariam juntos. 

Ela os vira juntos várias vezes na escola; eles estavam namorando. Nunca falaram sobre esse namoro perto de Gina. Ela deduzia que não queriam magoá-la; todo mundo sabia que ela gostava de Harry. Doía vê-los pelos corredores, por isso passou a evitar ao máximo encontrar com o casal.

Havia combinado com Mione irem à biblioteca estudar História da Magia sábado, aproveitando que a cunhada estaria livre.

- Nunca consigo memorizar todas essas revoltas chatas e idiotas! - ela reclamou, batendo o livro na mesa.

- Calma, Gina, você tem que prestar um pouco mais de atenção...

- Oi, meninas - Colin chegava atrás delas. - Ah, legal, vocês estão estudando História da Magia! Essa matéria tá muito difícil... posso sentar também?

- Er... - Mione olhava para Gina sem saber o que responder - tudo bem, mas nós estamos indo daqui a pouco.

Nesse momento, Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle se aproximavam da mesa. 

_"Será que todo mundo resolveu vir à biblioteca no sábado??"_, Gina pensou, mau-humorada.

- Ora, ora, se não é o fã clube de Potter. Granger, desistiu daquele Weasley idiota? - Gina o encarava, nervosa e notou que o loiro devolvia o olhar, parecendo analisá-la pela primeira vez.  - E vocês dois, estão discutindo qual o melhor plano para separar o _"Potter imbecil"_ daquela namoradinha dele?

- Sai daqui, Malfoy - disse Gina, levantando - Ou vou te forçar a ir embora.

- Você??? Se enxerga, garota! Olha o seu tamanho! – Ele deixava Gina cada vez mais irritada.

- Talvez ELA não possa fazer muito, Malfoy - disse Hermione, o encarando - Mas eu posso tirar vários pontos da Sonserina por isso...

- Ah, sua sangue-ruim idiota - ele falou com ar de desprezo, sinalizando para os dois asseclas - Vamos.

- Malfoy não tem mais o que fazer - comentou Gina - além de perturbar a gente... o que ele veio fazer aqui??

- Não sei - disse Hermione - Mas ele está na minha mira.

- Agora tenho que ir, Mione - disse Gina, arrumando suas coisas. - Esqueci de perguntar algo para a Profª Lake ontem, vou procurá-la. Obrigada pela ajuda. Tchau, Colin!

Tentando não se esquecer do que perguntar, saiu correndo pelo corredor para achar a professora, sem nem olhar pros lados. E... BAM!! Esbarrou em alguém e deixou cair todo o seu material.

- Ei, cuidado, Linda! Está com pressa por quê? - perguntou Alex, ajudando-a a juntar as coisas do chão.

- Nada. - ela respondeu, fria, olhando para os materiais. Se levantaram e ele ficou com os livros dela na mão.

- Você pode devolver minhas coisas?

- Primeiro vou te perguntar uma coisa.

- Já falei que não quero papo.

- Gina, o que eu fiz??

- Me devolve as minhas coisas? - ela o encarava com um braço estendido e uma mão na cintura, esperando que ele atendesse. Desejava sair dali o mais rápido possível. Gina era da altura do ombro de Alex, o que fazia com que precisasse olhar um pouco para cima para falar com ele.

- Olha, se você quiser, a gente esquece do dia do beijo e pronto! Eu quero voltar a ser seu amigo!

Mas ela nem deu atenção ao que ele falava. Puxou os livros da mão dele, sem notar que deixou cair um caderno, e saiu correndo em direção à torre da Grifinória, se esquecendo da professora Lake.

**N/As: **E então, o que vcs estão achando?! Muito difícil, muito complicado, bom demais?!... rsrsrs!! Please, reviews, bilhetes, cartas, pombos-correios...


	5. Samhain

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

SAMHAIN****

Na manhã do dia 31 de outubro, Snape resolveu dar trabalho dobrado para a turma. Todos pediam ajuda a Alex, e este dava uma atenção especial a Gina - sempre foi assim. Ela notou também, com uma careta de desgosto, que as outras meninas inventavam desculpas para chamar a atenção do monitor.

Nas suas aulas, Sianna aproveitava a data comemorativa para contar a origem da festa.

- Os bretões comemoravam o Ano Novo neste dia. Era o Samhain dos druidas. Rituais especiais de renascimento eram celebrados na noite mais escura do ano. É o dia ideal para quem deseja se comunicar com os mortos, os antepassados e outras criaturas mágicas, pois a barreira entre os mundos é tênue. As premonições são fortes, poderosas. É a noite em que todos os desejos serão atendidos.

Todos na escola estavam ansiosos. À noite, as velas flutuantes, como todo ano, estavam dentro das abóboras. Os morcegos adejavam, iluminados pelas estrelas, anormalmente grandes este ano. As mesas das casas haviam sido trocadas por mesas pequenas para dar espaço no meio do salão. Havia alguma coisa diferente naquele salão que ninguém soube o que era...

- Boa noite – Dumbledore começou um pequeno discurso. - Este ano, a nossa festa vai ser um pouco diferente. Creio que a Profa. Sianna explicou a todos o que significa este dia... alguns devem ter percebido um ar diferente. É a junção de vários acontecimentos mágicos. Como sabem, o quinto ano está estudando Vitórias-Régias, e hoje é noite de lua nova. Mais um motivo para a noite ser bem especial. Uma boa festa para vocês. - Ele sentou e, no momento seguinte, as mesas do salão se encheram de comida.

Gina sentara-se na mesinha de Rony e seus amigos, calada.

- Por que você não vai dançar um pouco? - cochichou Hermione para a amiga.

- Não tô com vontade... prefiro ficar só olhando.

Nesse momento, Harry foi ao encontro de Cho, que saía do grupo de amigas do seu ano. Se cumprimentaram com um beijo e Gina, ao ver, se levantou:

- Vou tomar um pouco de ar...

Lá fora, ela sentou-se de frente para o lago, em um banquinho que havia. Começou a admirar o céu, o brilho das estrelas refletindo em seus olhos castanhos, e uma brisa suave tocou o seu rosto...

_- O que faz aqui, Gina? Parece triste..._

_- Ah, Alex... Harry, ele nem olha pra mim... eu sou feia, não sou? Ninguém olha pra mim.._

_O rapaz agachou-se em frente a ela e olhou-a nos olhos:_

_- Isso é mentira, você sabe... eu olho pra você, e você é linda!_

_Gina virou seu rosto._

_- Você tá mentindo..._

_Ele se sentou do lado dela e disse:_

_- Então tá. Pra você acreditar, a partir de hoje só vou te chamar assim: Linda. Agora, pára com essa carinha... vamos lá pra dentro, estão todos comemorando!_

- Pensando em mim? - por um momento feliz, ela pensou que fosse Harry. Mas ao olhar para cima, viu que não.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Não te vi lá dentro e deduzi que estivesse aqui... Há um ano, conversamos nesse mesmo lugar, lembra, Linda?

- Não, e não me faça lembrar - mentiu.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela e tirou algo de dentro da capa.

- Não sentiu falta disso?

- Meu diário! - ela olhou assustada pra ele, tomando o caderno da sua mão. - Você tava com isso...? Como?

- Você deixou cair quando nos esbarramos, só esperei a melhor oportunidade para entregar. Relaxe, eu não li. Nem conseguiria, você trancou com feitiço... mas garanto que sei mais da metade do que você escreve aí.

- Não tem como você saber.

Ela ficou olhando para o lago, esperando que ele fosse embora, mas isso não aconteceu.

- Vai ficar aí plantado me olhando até quando?

- Por mim, ficaria aqui a noite inteira... quando é que você vai me explicar o que tá acontecendo?

- Um dia.

- Gina, é sério... você não vê?? Hoje é um dia diferente... por que não aproveitamos pra voltarmos a ser amigos?

- Eu não posso... não posso...

- Por que não? Olha, aquele beijo, eu sei que você não quer se lembrar, e para você não significou nada... então, vamos esquecê-lo, vamos ser amigos!

- Não sei, Alex... Alexander ... Estou com sono, vou subir.

- Eu te acompanho até lá.

- Não precisa.

- Ah, precisa, não quero que nenhum Malfoy venha te perturbar.

Ao passarem perto da sala da Profª. Lake, escutaram sussurros e pararam para ver de onde vinham. Logo, Gina viu um ponto luminoso vindo em direção à porta da sala. O som vinha de perto da luz. Apurando os ouvidos, ela distinguiu uma canção. 

_"O ano cumprirá seu ciclo,_

_A terra fria será libertada,_

_Tudo que se perdeu será encontrado!_

_Agora, na hora sagrada,_

_O verbo do poder foi dito;_

_E o gelo termina..."_

Instintivamente, ela procurou a mão de Alex. Quando não achou, ela olhou para o lado e viu que ele estava de joelhos, profundamente concentrado.

- Alex, o que você está fazendo? – ela murmurou, nervosa. – Vamos dar o fora daqui!

Ele nem dignou-se a responder. Gina começou a acreditar que ele estava enfeitiçado, só que não teve tempo de agir. A luz aproximou-se mais e se revelou uma tocha.

- Por Merlin! – ela exclamou quando viu Sianna Lake, numa túnica branca, passar carregando a tocha, entoando a melodiosa e estranha canção.

_"Trazem notícias abençoadas,_

_Do inverno se faz a primavera,_

_Essa é a verdade que cantamos_

_Agora, na hora sagrada,_

_O verbo do poder foi dito;_

_E o medo termina..."_

Gina arregalou os olhos quando viu que Alex se levantara e estava seguindo a professora. Eles entraram na sala e ela foi atrás.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntava para o garoto, meio desesperada.

- Isto é um Samhain, Virgínia. – ele respondeu, muito sério. Pelo menos não a ignorava mais, não é?

Sianna acendeu archotes que se encontravam pendurados nas paredes e depois dirigiu-se para o centro do aposento, onde estava uma pilha de madeira e palha seca, que incendiou-se em contato com a tocha. Então, a professora virou-se para os dois e sorriu.

- É bem melhor fazer isso acompanhada!

Gina foi imediatamente atraída pelo fogo da pira. Ele dançava e estalava, criando formas aos seus olhos. Às vezes pareciam mulheres andando em fila, outras vezes uma lua crescente, árvores altas que ela pensou serem carvalhos. Imagens tão familiares. Ela não sabia por que, mas eram conhecidas, e ela teve saudades não sabia do quê. Acabou mergulhando em visões de névoas e pântanos.

Quando voltou a si, a professora não estava, e Alex sentara-se ao seu lado. Ele, apesar da estranheza de tudo aquilo, sorria.

- Estava esperando você acordar, Linda.

- O que aconteceu? Cadê a profª. Lake? – perguntou, sentando-se e olhando em volta. A fogueira continuava acesa, assim como os archotes.

- Nós participamos de um ritual, Gina. O ritual do Samhain, o Ano Nov...

- Eu assisti essa aula, Alexander! – ela se levantou, dirigiu-se para a porta e saiu. Lá fora estava muito frio. – Já deve passar da meia-noite.

- Sim. – ele concordou, juntando-se a ela e fechando a porta. - A luz só pode chegar depois da meia-noite. Na cerimônia, todas as fogueiras são apagadas e acesas novamente a essa hora, simbolizando a vitória da vida sobre a morte. Por mais rigoroso que seja o inverno a primavera sempre chega.

 - Como você sabe alguma coisa sobre isso?

- Eu...hã.... Eu já li sobre o assunto. Que tal voltarmos agora?

Gina percebeu que ele estava escondendo algo, mas perguntaria em outra ocasião, pois, nesse momento, ela viu Harry e Cho passeando de mãos dadas perto do lago.

- Vamos embora! – exclamou, decidida. Alex correu para alcançá-la.

Ele a acompanhou até a escada que subia para a torre da Grifinória, e ela entrou. Parou na atrás da Mulher Gorda, dentro do Salão, e deu meia volta, mas Alex não estava mais lá. _"Foi melhor assim..."_, pensou ela.

**N/As:** Olá! Ah, muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a história!! Esperamos que estejam realmente gostando. Desculpem a demora em atualizar, mas fim de ano é sempre complicado, não é mesmo?! Não percam o próximo capítulo e escrevam, nem que seja para dizer que está ruim, ok?!... RSRSRS!!!


	6. Visões

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

VISÕES

No dia seguinte, Gina estava muito quieta. Ainda tentava digerir a experiência da noite anterior, mas percebeu que não era a única.

- Onde você tava ontem? - perguntou Mione - te procuramos um tempão!

- Ah, eu fui mais cedo para a Torre. Tava muito chato.

- Vocês viram a sala da Profª Lake? - perguntou Rony. - Tinha umas luzes lá... e tinha duas pessoas com ela, eu só consegui ver a sombra...

- Rony, ela é uma SACERDOTISA - disse Hermione, com ar superior. - É assim que comemoram de onde ela veio.

- Como você sabe disso, Mione? - perguntou Harry.

- Andei lendo na biblioteca. Estou seriamente inclinada a concluir que a Profª Lake não é uma bruxa qualquer. E a vinda dela a Hogwarts não é mero acaso.

- Afinal, por que a Sibila foi embora? - perguntou Harry, curioso. - Ninguém explicou isso direito... e essa professora misteriosa...

- Você acha que tem a ver com... Você-Sabe-Quem, Harry? - disse Rony, nervoso.

- Não sei... – o amigo respondeu, pensativo.

- Vamos subir pra aula, gente - chamou Mione - Está na hora.

_"Ah.... mais uma aula do Snape"_, pensou Gina. _"Só espero que ele maneire hoje!"_

_A névoa era muito espessa e ela não conseguia enxergar um palmo na frente do nariz. Piscou várias vezes e, acostumando a visão, percebeu que havia uma mulher com ela dentro do barco, vestida numa túnica azul. Sim, estavam num pequeno barco, um remador indolente as guiava para dentro das brumas. Ela estava assustada, mas sentia que era certo estar ali. Era pelo que esperara a vida inteira. _

_No momento em que foram buscá-la, sentiu o chamado. E adiar tornou-se angustiante. Mas isso não a impedia de ter medo. Afinal, ela só tinha seis anos._

_Quando pensou que estavam perdidos, o barqueiro parou de remar. Então, a mulher levantou os braços, disse algo numa língua desconhecida. Por um momento, ela se tornou bela, maior e mais terrível. Quem ousaria perturbar um poder tão intenso? Ela olhava ao redor, esperando que alguém aparecesse, escutando o silêncio do mundo à sua volta. _

_Foi no momento em que perdeu a esperança e ia abrir a boca para dizer que não funcionara que as brumas começaram a se abrir. O queixo dela caiu. Do fundo da névoa, surgiu um mundo novo, radioso e verde. Era como se as tristezas que ela deixara há pouco não conseguissem penetrar ali. _

_Ao atravessar as brumas, ela pôde ver. Era um lugar diferente. Ela podia sentir a energia dali, nunca havia sentido algo tão forte. Estava deslumbrada, podendo ver agora a ilha verde em toda sua beleza e magia. Podia divisar na praia uma fila de mulheres aguardando para as boas-vindas. _

_Estava em casa._

- Gina, Gina - Colin cochichava. - Acorda, senão o Snape vai chamar sua atenção...

Era tarde. Quando olhou para frente, o professor estava na carteira dela. Ela foi levantando a cabeça até encontrar o olhar carrancudo.

- Srta. Weasley, posso perguntar por que estava dormindo na minha aula? – perguntou o professor, em uma voz baixa e perigosa.

- Eu... eu... não estava dormindo, professor... – Gina estava com uma certa dificuldade em articular as palavras. Ele deu um meio sorriso.

- Então, me responda sobre o que estávamos falando?

- Eu... não... sei... – agora Gina agia como se nunca tivesse falado na vida. O rosto vermelho de vergonha.

- Menos cinqüenta pontos para a Grifinória por sua falta de atenção. - Snape nunca tinha exagerado tanto assim, parecia bastante irritado.

- Professor, - interferiu Alex - não acha que cinqüenta pontos é muita coisa? Quero dizer, - ele hesitou um instante, diante da expressão de Snape. - não é tão difícil ela pegar a matéria de hoje...

- Não, Sr. Brandon. Weasley anda muito distraída nas minhas aulas.

- Mas o senhor vai punir toda a Grifinória por causa disso? - disse Gina, incrédula.

- Se a senhorita quiser recuperar os pontos perdidos nessa aula, terá que fazer um trabalho.

- Que tipo de trabalho?

- Não é assunto para a aula. Quando acabarmos, venha até a minha mesa e discutiremos.

A aula dupla passou mais devagar do que nunca, Snape ainda fez questão de passar dever de casa. No fim, Gina foi falar com o professor. Alex esperou na porta, prestando atenção em toda a conversa.

- Professor... er...

- Srta. Weasley - disse ele, escrevendo num pedaço de pergaminho - Terá que me trazer um relatório sobre a _Poção Perceptius_. Aqui está um livro onde encontrará informações. Mostre este pergaminho à Madame Pince, porque o livro está na sessão reservada. No seu relatório, terá que deixar claro como funciona a poção, seus efeitos e conseqüências.

- E... eu tenho que entregar quando?

- Até o Natal. - Gina fez uma cara de susto, mas Snape não deixou-a falar. - É um prazo razoável, e creio que a senhorita queira seus pontos de volta. Pode ir agora.

Gina nem tentou reclamar ou falar mais alguma coisa. Imagina se o professor resolve aumentar o trabalho... ela virou de costas e saiu, com raiva, nem percebendo que Alex a esperava. 

Todos os grifinórios ficaram indignados com a atitude de Snape. Mas quem levou foi Gina, que foi ignorada pelos colegas por ter perdido tantos pontos (_"Que injustiça!"), e ainda teria um trabalho extra, para acrescentar à lista de tarefas que ela teria que apresentar antes do Natal. Resolveu deixar de almoçar e ir à biblioteca procurar o livro._

- Droga! - reclamava ela, caminhando no corredor - Snape sempre faz isso comigo!! - _"E dessa vez, Alex não pôde fazer nada pra impedir...", Gina pensava para logo se recriminar por esse pensamento. _

No caminho, encontrou Harry e Rony.

- Gina, onde você vai? - perguntou Rony - A escada pro Salão Principal é pra lá!

- Não vou almoçar hoje - disse ela, olhando para o chão, com o coração disparado por estar ao lado de Harry. - Tchau, Rony, depois a gente se vê. - E saiu, com o passo mais apressado.

Na biblioteca, Madame Pince desconfiou, mas entregou um livro particularmente velho e mofado para Gina. ("Seu irmão já pediu esse livro uma vez... não sei, não!"). 

- Pra que os meninos iriam querer "_Poções de e para Magos de toda a Bretanha_"?? - pensava ela em voz alta, enquanto procurava a tal Poção Perceptius.

Abrindo mais ou menos na metade do livro, cujas folhas eram de pele de carneiro, encontrou. Havia uma foto, parecia um pingente prateado, no formato de uma estrela de cinco pontas: um pentagrama. 

Abaixo, um texto enorme. Havia ingredientes dos quais ela nunca ouvira falar: seta-de-elfo, pedra-de-serpente... O que eram essas coisas? Resolveu então deixar os outros deveres prontos e trabalhar com a poção numa outra ocasião. 

À tarde, Herbologia, Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas e História da Magia. 

A Profa. Sprout tinha passado a ensinar as propriedades das Vitórias-Régias quando misturadas a outras ervas. Dependendo da planta usada, a Vitória-Régia tinha poderes curativos. 

A aula de DCAT tinha passado a ser muito divertida esse ano, com a volta do Prof. Lupin ao cargo. Gina apreciava as horas que passava com o professor. Na verdade, ele sempre fora seu professor favorito.

O Prof. Binns, como sempre, deixava as aulas de História da Magia totalmente entediantes...

Nenhuma lição entrava na cabeça de Gina. Ela pensava no sonho da aula de Poções... Ainda não tivera tempo de decifrar as imagens e sensações... Era um lugar tão real! Sentia como se já tivesse estado lá. Quando? Será que seus pais a levaram quando pequena? Mas ela não lembrava de fotos de uma ilha envolta em névoa... Não, esse lugar não existia... era só um sonho. Gina ficou simplesmente intrigada. 

Porém, seu interesse desapareceu ao lembrar que precisava recuperar 50 pontos e dar conta das outras matérias... _"Tudo isso antes do Natal... Belo presente eu me dei"_, pensou ao caminhar vagarosamente para o salão comunal.

Muitos anos depois, Virgínia Weasley sempre se lembraria daquelas como as mais difíceis semanas da sua vida. Claro, nada se compara à vida "fora" da bem protegida escola, morando bem debaixo do nariz de Dumbledore, com suas casas, rivalidades e amizades; porém ela admitia que foram semanas, ou meses, decisivos para o rumo que as coisas tomaram depois.

Ela tinha três preocupações que ocupavam todos os seus neurônios: os trabalhos normais do quinto ano, a pesquisa para Snape e como fugir de Alex.

O monitor da Corvinal simplesmente parecia estar em todos os lugares onde ela acontecesse estar, sorrindo simpático e oferecendo ajuda com a pesquisa.

- Gina, eu posso ser muito útil, sabia? – disse ele, num dia em que se encontraram no corredor do 3º andar. – Não se esqueça de que meu serviço é ajudar alunos em dificuldades. – e sorriu quando a garota finalmente parou e olhou para trás. Até o momento ela estivera fingindo não ouvi-lo.

Gina ficou desconcertada. Já tinha se negado cinco vezes a receber orientação de Alex, porém o sujeito não era de desistir fácil.

- Alex, eu te disse umas cem vezes que não quero ajuda. – ela suspirou e explicou como se ele tivesse seis anos. - Vou fazer o trabalho sozinha. Ou você acha que eu não sou capaz? – cutucou, colocando as mãos na cintura, demonstrando nervosismo.

A reação de Alex a deixou sem fala. Ele chegou bem perto dela, caminhando lentamente, ainda com aquele sorriso enigmático (_"O que ele está achando tão engraçado?"). _

- Nunca duvidaria de você, Linda. – a voz dele era pouco mais que um sussurro. Ela não conseguia desprender seu olhar do dele. Gina distinguiu uma ponta de mágoa na fala, como se a acusação fosse um insulto. – Desculpe se te fiz pensar assim. Só queria ajudar. – Não havia mais sorriso nos lábios ou nos olhos. – Afinal, me considero seu amigo. – Agora era nítida a tristeza pulsando nele.

Gina abriu e fechou a boca, sem ter como responder. Quando ela havia adquirido o poder de enxergar através daqueles olhos verdes? Ou melhor, quando eles tinham adquirido aquele brilho triste e melancólico? Será que Alex sempre foi assim e ela não notara? Culpa. Virgínia sentiu uma profunda culpa, mas não podia fazer a vontade dele.

- Eu... – ela começou devagar, e mesmo assim precisou de fôlego para continuar. – Eu estava brincando, Alex. Sei que você não me acha incapaz. É só que... É só que...

Foi quando ela baixou os olhos, procurando uma explicação, que percebeu algo se movendo no braço do rapaz. As vestes de inverno tinham mangas compridas que escondiam metade da mão. Por alguma razão, a manga direita de Alex estava um pouco levantada, deixando ver a pele branca do antebraço. Gina arregalou os olhos quando reconheceu o que estava se contorcendo, girando em volta do pulso de Alex: serpentes azuis.

Serpentes azuis finas e meio apagadas moviam-se, entrelaçadas no braço. Gina recuou instintivamente e olhou-o espantada.

- O que é isso? – indagou, apontando o braço dele.

- Isso o que? – Alex perguntou, preocupado, olhando na direção que ela apontava.

- Essas serpentes! – Gina quase gritou. – Você não está vendo?

- Não vejo nada. – ele escondeu rapidamente o braço.

- Como assim, não vê nada? Tem duas serpentes se enroscando no seu braço! – Gina se afastava, trêmula. Alex deu um passo em direção a ela. – Não se aproxime! Então era por isso que você queria se aproximar de mim? Eu não tenho mais o diário, ouviu? Não tenho mais! – Ela já corria desesperada pelo corredor e gritou a última frase, deixando um Alex totalmente perturbado para trás, procurando em vão as tais serpentes.

Ela correu e correu e correu. Virava as esquinas trombando com os alunos, foi repreendida por dois monitores da Lufa-Lufa por desordem, mas sequer parou para ouvir quantos pontos perdera para a Grifinória. Descia as escadas pulando os degraus, até alcançar a porta de carvalho da entrada do castelo. Saiu feito louca, sem tomar conhecimento do vento frio e a possibilidade de uma tempestade de neve. Só queria estar o mais longe possível de Alex.

_"Eu não acredito!", ela estava sufocada, __"Eu confiei nele. Contei a minha história para ele...", sem que percebesse, lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos. __"Como ele pôde me trair de maneira tão vil? Justo o Alex? Por quê?". Uma dor fina e dura machucava seu coração. Uma sensação esquisita na boca do estômago denunciava a traição que sofrera. _"Cobras, serpentes... Quanto tempo demoraria para me levar até 'ele'?"__

Gina agora andava depressa em direção à sala de Adivinhação. Poderia ir até Hagrid, mas não queria ver ninguém naquele momento. Sem se importar se haveria alunos lá dentro, abriu de chofre a porta com o símbolo do dragão de asas abertas. Estava vazia.

A ruiva atirou-se na primeira cadeira que encontrou e enterrou o rosto nos braços cruzados. Virgínia nunca soube quanto tempo chorou sozinha naquela sala redonda estranha, o vento uivando, batendo galhos nas janelas. Ela se sentia novamente só. Completamente só. Alex era seu único amigo, em quem confiara seus segredos, compartilhara alegrias e dúvidas. Era tão fácil falar com ele.

_"Por que ele me quer?"_

- Me deixe em paz! – ela gritou, erguendo a cabeça.

Respirou fundo várias vezes.

_"Você tem que se acalmar, Gina. Tem que se acalmar."_

Enxugou o rosto vermelho e olhou em volta, tentando entreter-se com outro assunto. Passou a reparar na sala de aula vazia.

Nas paredes redondas estavam uma quantidade de penduricalhos que iam desde ramos secos de beladona até crânios humanos que fizeram os cabelos da nuca da garota se arrepiarem. Uma curiosidade desproporcional ao medo a fez aproximar-se de um enorme baú atrás da mesa da professora. Quando estendeu a mão para a tampa, a porta bateu e ela pulou de susto.

- Vai cair uma tempestade. Tenho que ir embora.

Ela voltou-se para o velho baú, que também trazia a figura de um dragão, e hesitou por um instante. O vento estava fortíssimo e fazia os crânios baterem uns nos outros. Gina decidiu-se. Dirigiu-se para o castelo, prometendo a si mesma que voltaria mais vezes. Ela estava muito confusa com tudo aquilo.

- Quero a minha vida calma e previsível de volta! – exclamou, ao entrar tilintando no saguão e correr para a sala comunal, sem imaginar como sua vida estava mudando. Graças a Merlin, Alex não estava a vista. Ela desistiu de assistir qualquer aula no dia, preferindo a segurança das cobertas macias e quentes.

**N/A:** Queríamos agradecer muito às reviews e comentários que vocês estão mandando. Isso faz com que a gente continue, tentando sempre melhorar mais. Tivemos alguns problemas com a net, mas já está resolvido e vamos responder a todos, ok?! Continuem!!... rsrsrs!!! Até o próximo capítulo!!


	7. Um pedido inesperado

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

UM PEDIDO INESPERADO****

Demorou três dias inteiros para que Alex conseguisse falar com Gina. Ele teve que esperar a aula dupla de Poções para que ela não fugisse dele como um dementador de um patrono, como acontecia desde a fatídica tarde das serpentes.

Gina tentou faltar a aula alegando uma dor de cabeça. A desculpa não colou porque a escola contava com Madame Pomfrey, a enfermeira bruxa que curava dores de cabeça usando um método rápido e definitivo: um feitiço _Bloqueius, possante analgésico que impedia dores por 20 anos. _

Além disso, Snape avisara que descontaria pontos por falta, e ela já devia 50 para a Grifinória. De modo que entrou na sala e escolheu o canto mais escuro, úmido e distante que conseguiu e se fez de morta. O plano funcionou bastante bem. Alex até lhe lançou um olhar de esgoela, mas não se aproximou.

A ruiva relaxou enquanto guardava os ingredientes usados na aula do dia (prepararam uma poção anti-caspa que também servia como revigorante e impedia transes longos provocados por encantamentos divinatórios.). Notou que Snape e Alex conversavam na frente do quadro-negro e saiu rápido para não ser abordada pelo corvinal.

_"Será que as suspeitas têm fundamento?", ponderou, lembrando-se das discussões de Harry, Rony e Mione que ela conseguia ouvir de vez em quando. _"Será que Snape é um comensal?"__

Nem bem tinha virado à direita na passagem para o saguão e uma mão a parou. Ela estremeceu ao reconhecer a voz.

- Temos que conversar, Virgínia. – Alex estava muito sério. Gina sabia que ele viria. Alex gostava de colocar os pingos nos "is". – Você não pode fugir para sempre.

Lentamente ela se virou e o encarou, esperando. Um choque percorreu suas costas ao ver quão perto ele estava. O garoto apenas olhava dentro dos olhos dela.

- Eu mereço uma explicação.

Ela continuava sem fala. _"Droga! O que ele está fazendo?"_

- Eu mereço saber por que você está me tratando assim.

- Você merece? – _"Finalmente minha garganta destravou..."_ – O que você fez para merecer qualquer coisa? – a voz saiu forte e decidida, fato que Gina estranhou pois estava apavorada. 

- Virgínia, eu não estou entendendo o seu comportamento. Não sou um brinquedinho para ser manipulado. – Alex parecia estar prestes a explodir.

- O mesmo digo a você e ao seu mestre! – ela dardejou, cuspindo a última palavra. Ele franziu a testa.

- Mestre? Do que você está falando? – era confusão que ela via em seus olhos?

- Eu não sou idiota. Eu vi as serpentes. – exclamou, apontando o braço dele. – Serpentes, cobras, sonserinos, seu mestre, Tom Riddle...

O queixo do loiro caiu.

- Eu não vou mais cair em histórias de diários, de poder, de trevas, ouviu? – _"Ah, não! Por que minha voz tem que tremer?"_ - Pode arrumar outra garotinha boba para os seus joguinhos!

- Gina, eu... – ele fez um gesto de se aproximar, mas ela ergueu a mão.

- Não ouse se aproximar de mim! – Alex estacou. – Você tem as marcas de Você-Sabe-Quem!

- Eu não tenho marca alguma nos braços. Veja! – ele arregaçou as mangas, mostrando os braços brancos para ela. Não havia nenhuma serpente azul. – Além disso, a marca "_dele_" não são serpentes, e sim um crânio com língua de cobra.

Gina olhou atentamente os braços do rapaz, procurando algum sinal das serpentes, sem sucesso. Um novo sentimento tomou conta dela: vergonha. Buscou os olhos de Alex e eles lhe disseram que ele estava raivoso com a desconfiança dela, e tristes, e que ele jamais faria mal a ela. Sabia que não era mentira.

_"Quando a alma dele tornou-se clara para mim?"_

- Mas elas estavam aqui.... – ela murmurou.

- Se você viu serpentes em meus braços, isso pode significar várias coisas, mas jamais que eu me tornei um comensal da morte. – ele continuava sério. _"Como assim significar várias coisas?"_ Gina pegou-se desejando que ele sorrisse. Sentiu saudades do sorriso franco do amigo. – Nós podemos não ser mais próximos, mas eu nunca faria mal a você, e você deveria saber disso.

Então, Alex quebrou o contato visual virando-se para o outro lado sem dar chance dela se desculpar.  

O Natal já não estava tão longe assim, mas Gina não tinha cabeça para pensar na tal pesquisa. Na verdade, ela sabia que fazia terrivelmente mal não tentar, mas tinha outras prioridades. 

Primeiro, Alex. O garoto mudara consideravelmente de atitude. Nas raras vezes em que se encontravam nos corredores, ele limitava-se a um aceno à guisa de cumprimento. Durante as aulas de Poções, era friamente educado.

Gina sabia que o tratamento congelante era uma punição por ter duvidado dele. Alex não admitia suposições sobre seu caráter.

Ela não sabia mais o que fazer para voltar a falar com ele. Reconhecia que fora louca, mas _"ele tinha que entender o que é um trauma, droga!"_ Afinal, era o Tom! Não qualquer bruxo brincando de malvado...

Além disso, uma responsabilidade inesperada surgiu, e ela não teve como fugir da professora de Adivinhação.

Na primeira aula que Gina assistiu depois da tempestade de neve, a Profa. Lake pediu que ela ficasse depois da saída dos colegas.

_"Não é possível que ela saiba que invadi a sala, é?", pensava ao aproximar-se da mesa onde a professora acabara de colocar uma bacia de prata e uma garrafa de água. _"Só me falta outra detenção."__

- Por favor, Virgínia. Sente-se. – Sianna apontou a cadeira onde ela se sentava para as aulas. Quando Gina fez o que foi pedido, ela postou-se ao lado da garota e sorriu. – Não se preocupe. Eu quero apenas conversar com você.

- Sim, senhora.

- Virgínia, você tem se destacado nas minhas aulas. Alguns poderes que esperava apenas de alunos mais adiantados manifestam-se em você de uma maneira especial. – os olhos azuis da professora brilhavam estranhamente. Gina não conseguia pensar em nada para responder. _"Tenho que parar com essa mania de ficar sem voz!"_ – A adivinhação é um dom raro, e você mostra ter potencial. Nas leituras de augúrios no vôo dos pássaros e nas mensagens do vento você é, sem favor nenhum, minha melhor aprendiz. – essa declaração fez Gina ruborizar-se.

- E... e.. eu só me esforço, Profa. Lake. As aulas ficaram bem mais interessantes com a senhora. – o sorriso da professora alargou-se.

- É, já ouvi comentários sobre a Profa. Trelawney. Em todo caso, a licença que ela tirou por estresse nervoso está sendo proveitosa para ambas as partes, não?

- Então foi isso que aconteceu com ela?

- Sim. – Sianna emitiu um barulho de riso contido. - Por alguma razão, ela insistiu com o diretor que não podia dar aulas para alunos condenados à morte certa. – Gina teve vontade de rir, mas conteve-se.

- Ela previa a morte de Rony e Harry em todas as aulas. – disse, em tom divertido.

- Mas não é para falar de Sibila que estamos aqui, não é? Vou direto ao ponto: eu preciso de ajuda com as aulas e escolhi você. – o queixo de Gina caiu e ela fez uma careta. A professora fingiu não ver. - Preciso treiná-la primeiro, se você concordar, é claro.

- Ah, Sra. Lake... Já tenho uma pesquisa do Prof. Snape... Além disso, não sei se sou a mais indicada... Tem a Hermione Granger... – _"Eu não posso ter mais esse problema."_

- Eu trato com o Prof. Snape. A Srta. Granger não faz essa matéria, apesar de ela ter vindo conversar comigo algumas vezes, perguntando-me sobre Avalon. – Sianna encarou Gina e enfatizou a última palavra. – Você se importa em ser testada? Não lhe fará mal algum.

A garota olhava espantada para a bruxa. Não conseguia desviar os olhos dos dela. Sentia que estava sendo examinada, desnudada de todo pensamento e lembrança. 

Uma voz sussurrava em sua mente: _"Você é livre, Virgínia. Livre para conhecer. Livre para trilhar seu caminho. Mas não livre para fugir do seu destino. É chegada a hora. Aqui você começa a despertar."_

- Sim. Aceito o teste. – ela assustou-se ao ouvir a própria voz responder, sem que ela mandasse. Palavras eram postas em sua boca. – Carvalho, água e pedra. Que a benção da Deusa esteja sobre esse momento.

Gina estava flutuando no espaço. Havia névoa em todas as direções. Ela ouvia um canto, mas não entendia do que falava. Foram só alguns segundos, mas a sensação era de que horas se passaram enquanto ela mergulhava dentro da bruma. Uma sensação de conforto e segurança.

- Eu estou certa. – Sianna tocou levemente o ombro da garota, trazendo-a de volta.

- O que... o que aconteceu? – Gina virou os olhos ainda vidrados para a professora.

- Você começou a entrar em transe, Virgínia. Não precisa ficar nervosa. Isso aconteceu porque o ambiente está preparado para isso. Veja – Sianna apontava para um fogareiro atrás delas, de onde saía uma fumaça branca e fofa. – Facilita a abertura da visão.

- E aquilo que disse...? – a língua pesava. As palavras difíceis e enroladas. – Não sei de onde vieram...

- É uma invocação que fazemos na Ilha Sagrada. – os olhos dela faiscaram, Gina teve certeza. – Protege a vidente.

- Então,... Você... A senhora é mesmo de Avalon?... Pensei que a Ilha estivesse perdida há muito tempo...

- Avalon está perdida para aqueles que crêem nisso. Sim, eu nasci e fui criada na Ilha Sagrada. Isto – tocou a lua crescente em sua testa. – é o sinal da sacerdotisa.

Gina notou um formigamento na própria testa.

- E isto – pegou a garrafa e despejou o liquido transparente na bacia. – é água do Poço Sagrado de Avalon. As sacerdotisas que têm a Visão olham o poço e revelam muitas coisas. Para que tudo dê certo, precisamos usar uma bacia de prata que nunca tenha sido tocada. Agora, olhe dentro da bacia e diga o que vê.

Gina hesitou. Estava tonta com o cheiro da fumaça, a cabeça girando, os olhos um tanto ardidos. Encarou a professora, tentando pedir ar puro. Mas Sianna Lake tinha uma expressão dura e decidida no rosto. A garota viu-a crescer, tornar-se maior, terrível em sua fúria e maravilhosa em sua alegria. _"Ela não é um ser humano." Curvando-se à vontade daquela figura temerária, voltou a atenção para a água tranqüila da bacia._

Imediatamente o medo desapareceu. Muito longe, sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe o rosto, conectando-se para ver o que ela via. E o que Virgínia Weasley via?

Fogo. Tochas subindo a montanha com o círculo de pedras no cume. Espadas desembainhadas. Sangue violando o solo que ela sabia ser sagrado. Um grito de dor. Gritos de pânico. E ela estava lá. Correndo desesperada pelos bosques, escondendo-se em buracos no chão. Fechou os olhos com força para não ver a espada que vinha em sua direção.

Quando os abriu, estava afastando-se da ilha que afundava. Um barco conduzia os sacerdotes para o leste, fugindo do ocaso e da destruição. Tinha lágrimas pelo rosto, que enxugou com mãos cujos pulsos eram adornados por braceletes em forma de serpentes douradas. Procurou apreensiva em volta, e encontrou um homem também olhando com tristeza para o oeste.

- Fugimos do caos, minha cara. – a voz dele era rouca e baixa. - Agora vamos para o desconhecido.

Ela encarou os olhos verdes que a miravam da face dele. Conhecia aquela alma, aquele espírito quente e amado, mas nunca tinha visto seu rosto. 

- Não nesta vida. – ele sorriu para ela, a imagem sumindo na névoa.

Então, Gina estava de volta à sala de Adivinhação. A primeira coisa que viu foi o crescente azul tatuado no seu reflexo. Instintivamente, passou a mão pela testa, mas ele não estava mais lá.

Encontrou a Profa. Lake atrás dela, um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios. Subitamente sua mente estava liberta do torpor da fumaça.

- O que significa tudo isso? – levantou-se e afastou-se da mulher. _"Ultimamente coisas sem sentido acontecem comigo", constatou._

- Significa apenas que você é a minha ajudante. –  a mão da professora ergueu-se, parando a pergunta de Gina antes dela formulá-la em voz alta. – Existem coisas, Virgínia, que só compreendemos depois de vivenciá-las. A sua experiência com a Visão está apenas começando. Seja paciente e persistente.

- Mas...

- Esteja aqui todas as terças, quintas e sábados às sete horas da noite.

- Mas...

- Não se preocupe. Falarei com o Prof. Snape que você precisará de mais tempo para sua pesquisa. Agora vá, Virgínia. A outra turma já deve estar chegando.

Gina achava-se perplexa o suficiente para não dizer nada além de "Sim, senhora." Estava, ao mesmo tempo, ansiosa e assustada. Tinha que conversar com alguém. E, naquele momento, só pensou em uma pessoa...

Já passava da hora do jantar, por isso ela disparou para o salão principal. Procurou na mesa da Corvinal. Alex não estava lá. 

_"Eu sou uma estúpida! Por que ele iria querer me ouvir?"_

Vasculhou as mesas restantes e descobriu Hermione, Rony e Harry na extremidade próxima à mesa dos professores. Aproximou-se, respirando fundo para tentar se acalmar.

- Harry, você precisa se alimentar! - Hermione aconselhava para um Harry de braços cruzados e expressão tediosa.

- Mas o jogo é só amanhã!

- Você precisa treinar muito, temos que ganhar o jogo!

- Calma, Mione - disse ele - já treinei muito, nós vamos ganhar.

_"O jogo!"_, pensava Gina. _"Tenho tanta coisa pra fazer que nem me lembrava mais...  Acho que terei que deixar a conversa para depois... Hei, que dia é hoje?" Abriu rapidamente a mochila, procurando o calendário. __"Essa não!"_

O dia seguinte também era o aniversário do Alex... No ano passado, ela tinha lhe dado um pequeno colar. Não era muita coisa; era simples, dourado, mas ela achou que combinava com ele. Tinha comprado com suas economias e com muito carinho.

_"O que vou fazer da minha vida?". Sem ter sido notada, saiu arrastando os pés. __"Ele vai ter que me ouvir!"_

Gina não sabia como, mas ela falaria com Alex. O dia seguinte seria perfeito! Ela precisava dar algum presente para ele. _"Mas... o quê?", pensava. _"E se ele não gostar? E se não adiantar?"_ Além de tudo, ela não tinha tempo para comprar um presente legal para ele. Já era noite, e ela planejava entregar algo logo no café da manhã._

Disse a senha para a Mulher Gorda ("Sonhos de chocolate") e correu para o dormitório.

- Feitiços... cadê meu livro?? - Ela falava sozinha, revirando sua mochila. - Achei! - Exclamou, pouco depois, com o livro na mão. Fechou a cortina da sua cama e não dormiu enquanto não terminou de preparar o "presente".

Acordou cedo, ansiosa. Queria saber o que Alex acharia do cartão... além disso, havia o jogo de quadribol. Harry jogaria contra Cho pela primeira vez desde o começo do namoro deles. Isso não deixava de mexer com Gina, claro.  Ao mesmo tempo que ela queria que Harry ganhasse, ela sabia que seria o melhor presente de aniversário para Alex se a Corvinal saísse vencedora.

Foi uma das primeiras a descer para o café da manhã. Sabia que os monitores acordavam antes dos outros alunos; talvez encontrasse Alex lá. Quando estava saindo do salão comunal, encontrou Hermione entrando.

- Já acordada, Gina? Eu estava entrando pra chamar vocês...

- Estava sem sono. - Dizia ela, apressada. - Mione, todos os monitores já saíram de lá?

- Todos foram acordar os alunos, por quê? - perguntou ela, curiosa.

- Nada. - Respondeu, correndo para o salão principal.

Não sabia exatamente por que corria  tanto. _"Ele não vai estar lá agora, mesmo..."_ Ainda pensava se entregaria pessoalmente, ou se usaria uma coruja... provavelmente ele estaria rodeado de amigos o dia inteiro. Como não teriam aulas, seria muito mais difícil achá-lo sozinho.

Não o viu a manhã inteira. Hermione também não havia aparecido; _"os monitores devem estar em reunião", pensava Gina. Ela não tinha certeza do motivo pelo qual queria tanto voltar a ser amiga de Alex. Só sabia que, desde o dia anterior, depois que saiu da sala de Sianna, ela desejava isso profundamente. Nem pensou em contar para Hermione tudo isso; ela queria que o primeiro a saber fosse ele._

O jogo de quadribol começaria às duas horas da tarde. Na hora do almoço, era o único assunto que se ouvia em todas as mesas. Gina o viu sentado na mesa da Corvinal, rodeado de amigos. Não queria ir lá. Chamaria muita atenção, e ela era muito tímida. Olhava para ele o tempo todo. Não deixava de olhar, mesmo  quando ele olhava para ela. Mas o olhar dele era frio... isso a deixava mais insegura quanto ao cartão. Mas ela estava decidida a entregar; conferia se o presente estava no bolso da capa o tempo todo, e seu coração batia mais forte cada vez que pensava no que ele acharia.

À uma e meia, o salão comunal começou a esvaziar. Os alunos asseguravam seus lugares nas arquibancadas, mas Gina continuava sentada. Os monitores eram os últimos a sair, e ela queria entregar o cartão para Alex quando ele estivesse sozinho. Acabou se perdendo em seus pensamentos e, quando voltou à realidade, Alex já saía do salão principal. Correu para alcançá-lo.

- Alex! - gritou, já do lado de fora do castelo. 

Ele virou-se e, para surpresa dela, não voltou a andar. Gina se aproximou dele, tirando o cartão das vestes.

- Toma - ela disse, olhando para o cartão quando entregava. - Eu não tive tempo de comprar um presente...

Dizendo isso, voltou a correr, em direção à arquibancada da Grifinória. Quando se sentou, ao lado de Rony e Hermione, que parou para pensar. _"Que burra!!! Eu não tinha algo melhor pra falar, não? Nem esperei que ele dissesse alguma coisa!" _

Pegou o onióculo da mão de Rony sem pedir licença e procurou Alex no meio dos corvinais. Ele não estava lá. Continuou procurando e viu que ele ainda não tinha ido para as arquibancadas. Estava abrindo o cartão, não muito longe dali. Ela não pôde ouvir nada, mas viu os lábios dele se mexendo quando fechou o cartão. Devolveu o onióculo ao irmão quando, tranqüilizada, percebeu um sorriso no rosto do garoto.

O jogo estava começando. David Adams, um sextanista da Lufa-Lufa, era o narrador desde a formatura de Lino Jordan. Os jogadores entraram em campo. Gina olhava Harry vestido no uniforme vermelho; ele ficava bonito assim... mas não o admirava como das outras vezes. Alguma coisa havia mudado, percebeu. Não sabia o que, e também não queria descobrir. Ela o amava, sabia disso e não queria mudar. Achava que não...

Gina não estava prestando tanta atenção no jogo. Olhava para todos os lados, procurando Alex. Queria que aquele jogo acabasse logo para poder falar com ele. Olhava para Harry muitas vezes, também. Era somente um pontinho vermelho, muito alto, acima de todos os outros jogadores. Às vezes via Cho atrás dele, em mergulhos com a vassoura, atrás do pomo de ouro. Harry era um ótimo apanhador; ela sabia que o jogo não demoraria muito se ele enxergasse o pomo. Cho também jogava muito bem, mas sua vassoura era mais lenta, e isso dificultava.

Depois de 2 horas de defesas incríveis e algumas contusões sérias, especialmente infligidas pelos batedores da Corvinal, Harry apanhou o pomo. Fez uma manobra arriscada, quase quebrou sua vassoura. Ficou com alguns ferimentos leves, mas pegou o pomo. Os grifinórios gritavam de felicidade. Gina sabia que teria uma festa no salão comunal, mas ela não estava nem um pouco interessada em participar. Correu para o banco na frente do lago, esperando que Alex fosse ao local marcado.

Esperou uns dez minutos em pé, olhando constantemente na direção do campo. Todos os alunos saíam, mas nenhum sinal de Alex. Ela tinha certeza de que ele iria. Sentou-se e esperou, lembrando-se de acontecimentos do ano passado. Quando ela o conheceu sentia que não era a primeira vez que eles se encontravam... foi acordada de suas lembranças com um toque no seu ombro. Levantou-se depressa com o susto.

- Ei, Linda... - ele olhava para ela, sorrindo.

Ela não sabia o que falar. Só olhava para ele, para aqueles olhos verdes. Através deles, ela sabia exatamente o que Alex sentia. _"Como eu consigo fazer isso?" Continuou olhando, mas não conseguia falar. Foi ele quem começou:_

- Foi um jogo e tanto, não acha? Minha casa perdeu, mas foi justo... Harry foi muito bom. - Ele continuava sorrindo, sem desviar seus olhos dos dela.

- É... - Gina não sabia o que falar. Ela queria falar muita coisa, mas não sabia como...

- Gostei  muito do seu cartão - ele voltou a falar. Parecia que ele lia os olhos dela... ela teve certeza de que não precisaria dizer nada, ele já sabia.

- Alex, eu... desculpa...

- Tudo bem, Gina, não precisa dizer nada... amigos outra vez?

Ela olhou para ele, balançando a cabeça positivamente.

- Feliz Aniversário! - ela sorriu.

Então eles se abraçaram e ficaram vários minutos ali, juntos, sem falar nada. Só aquele gesto já dizia tudo que eles queriam. Gina sabia que, a partir dali, a amizade deles ficaria mais forte do que nunca foi. 

Passaram o resto da tarde conversando, como se nunca tivessem passado meses longe um do outro. Eles falaram de tudo, desde as férias de verão até o jogo de quadribol. Gina também contou para ele sobre Sianna e as novas aulas de adivinhação que teria, que ainda não sabia exatamente o que era.

- Ela disse que eu vou ser ajudante dela, mas ainda não sei exatamente O QUE eu vou fazer... amanhã começamos a treinar...

- Então você vai ter menos tempo pra fazer o trabalho do Snape... Gina, será que a Sianna pensou nisso?

- Ela disse que vai falar com ele pra aumentar o prazo do trabalho.

- E como anda o trabalho, Virginia Weasley? - perguntou ele, com uma cara de "eu-sei-que-você-está-enrolando".

- O trabalho? Er... - ela olhava para o chão. - Não muito bem...

- Você ainda nem leu o livro, não é, Linda?

- Não adianta, eu não consigo esconder as coisas de você, né, Alex? - ela riu, batendo no ombro dele. - Tive muita coisa pra pensar e fazer esses dias, não deu tempo...

- Eu te ofereci ajuda; se precisar de mim...

- Obrigada, mas eu acho que vou fazer isso sozinha...

- Gina, você tem dificuldade em Poções, sabe disso. E sabe também que essa poção é complicada... eu vou te ajudar SIM. - ele falou, decidido.

- Bem... então tá, se você diz... - Gina respondeu, com cara de quem queria que isso tivesse acontecido.

- Nossa - ele disse, olhando para o céu. - Tá tarde, todo mundo deve estar jantando... eu devia ter ido lá pra dentro ajudar e fiquei aqui... vamos, Gina, tô morrendo de fome, também.

No salão comunal da Grifinória, a comemoração havia começado. Os garotos conseguiram comida com os elfos na cozinha, e Hermione nem tinha reclamado. Ela ainda era contra a exploração das pobres criaturas, mas estava muito feliz com o resultado do jogo para reparar. Gina participou da festa, parabenizou os jogadores (abraçou Harry, o que todos - inclusive ela - acharam muito estranho) e curtiu bastante. 

Sentia-se leve e confiante. Sorria, brincava com os colegas de casa e até atreveu-se a enfrentar Rony numa partida de xadrez de bruxo (que ela perdeu fragorosamente meia hora depois). Quando caiu na cama, dormiu como não fazia há séculos.

**N/A**: Muito bem, pessoal, aqui estamos nós novamente! Agradecemos demais às pessoas que estão escrevendo, comentando, gostando do Alex (a Aileen está muito orgulhosa do filho, viu?!), pedindo atualizações! Vamos ver se conseguimos atender a todos... rsrsrs!!!

         O próximo capítulo tem muita "interação"... rs! Não percam!


	8. Sobre Avalon e o Amor

**CAPÍTULO 7:**

SOBRE AVALON E O AMOR****

Gina acordou no dia seguinte sorrindo. Estava feliz por ter o seu melhor amigo de volta. Rony, Harry e Hermione notaram a diferença de humor, mas perceberam como ela estava agitada e sabiam que ela não iria responder. Estavam certos, pois ela chegou saltitando na mesa da Grifinória, olhou rapidamente para eles com um sorriso e saiu saltitando para o lado de fora do castelo, com um pedaço de pão na mão. 

Aproveitaria o sábado. Gina ficou ainda mais empolgada quando soube que haveria visita a Hogsmeade no próximo fim de semana. Poderia comprar os presentes de Natal para Harry, Rony, Mione e Alex, e uma lembrancinha para seus pais, também. Já estava juntando suas economias há algum tempo e faltavam três semanas para o Natal. 

Essa semana ela havia prometido a si mesma que iria começar o trabalho de Snape junto com Alex, e isso com certeza ocuparia bastante tempo, junto com as aulas extras de Sianna. 

A tarde de sábado foi muito divertida para Virgínia Weasley e Alexander Brandon. O tempo esfriava e eles relembraram o outro ano, montando bonecos e jogando bolas de neve. 

- Olha a bola!! – ele gritava, atirando um monte de neve no rosto dela.

- Olha o que você fez... Seu... Espera que eu vou te pegar!

Gina se divertia tanto que nem reparou quando Harry e Cho passaram por eles. Se reparou, não reagiu da maneira que Alex imaginava.

O garoto também estava muito feliz. Tinha um carinho todo especial por Gina, ela sabia disso só pelo olhar dele. Quando estavam juntos, Gina tinha a sensação de que nada mais estava lá. Ela não entendia muito bem essa sensação, mas não queria que ela acabasse nunca... Sempre acreditara que seria assim com seu grande amor, Harry Potter, mas ele parecia muito bem com a chinesinha, e ela não se importava de Alex estar tomando o lugar dele.

_"O que?... Será?"_, ela se perguntava enquanto corria de mais uma chuva de bolas de neve do garoto. _"Não. Alex é meu amigo. Gina, não confunda as coisas! Já basta o que você aprontou ano passado!"_

Enfim, chegou a noite. Apesar de não sentir o tempo passar, Gina estava ansiosa para a primeira aula com Sianna. Não comera nada desde o almoço, por recomendações da professora. Alex esperou Sianna chegar na sala para voltar ao castelo. Não queria deixar Gina sozinha.

- Então, Virgínia, fez como eu pedi? - perguntou a professora, enquanto acendia uma vela azul.

- Claro... - a menina não conseguia encontrar muitas palavras. Sentia uma energia diferente em Sianna e ainda não sabia muito bem como lidar com isso. Era algo forte e intimidador, porém, ao mesmo tempo atraente e curioso. Sianna acendia agora uma vela roxa.

- Bom - ela sorriu, enquanto colocava água em um cálice. - No nosso último encontro, pude perceber que você tem um dom poderoso. Vou ensiná-la a controlar seu dom, mas será um processo demorado. Você precisa aprender a meditar e a abrir sua consciência antes. Tome um gole dessa água. - disse ela, entregando o cálice a Gina. - O trabalho que farei com você hoje poderá ser útil mais à frente também.

Gina não respondia, não dizia nada; só olhava para Sianna e prestava muita atenção no que ela dizia e fazia. A professora deixou a sala iluminada apenas pelas velas, que agora colocava no chão, em cima de uma toalha prateada. Pegou um pequeno cristal e deu um leve toque de varinha nele. Colocou-o entre as duas velas sobre a toalha e disse:

- Sente-se, agora, de frente para a toalha. - Gina a obedeceu, sentando devagar, sem entender muito bem o que acontecia.

- Agora - continuou - feche os olhos... respire fundo... devagar... imagine-se bem leve... - Sianna quase sussurrava, falando bem devagar. - Com o dedo indicador, toque o cristal, de olhos fechados.

Gina percebeu que o cristal estava anormalmente gelado. _"Deve ter sido o toque da varinha"_ Entrava em um estado alterado de consciência. Obedecia as palavras de Sianna, que falava em uma língua diferente; Gina não sabia como, mas entendia tudo o que a professora falava. Poucos minutos depois, imagens vieram à cabeça de Gina.

_A ilha outra vez... aquele sonho... agora, ela estava no centro de um círculo de pedras. Tinha certeza de que conhecia aquele lugar... havia muitas pessoas ali. Ela não podia ver seus rostos, mas conhecia aquelas almas. Sentia frio... estava nua. Viu que seu corpo estava mais desenvolvido; poderia ser um futuro próximo... "Ou um passado", disse uma voz na sua cabeça._

_Olhou para o lado oposto ao nascente. A lua estava no meio do céu, cheia, prateada; havia três mulheres ali. Mas não era um poder humano que ela sentia; era um poder divino..._

Uma voz sussurrava outra vez, naquela língua desconhecida e familiar. As imagens saíam de foco, tudo escureceu... voltou à consciência e percebeu que estava deitada. Abriu os olhos, viu Sianna sentada ao seu lado, com o cálice na mão.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou, sentando-se.

- Você tocou um cristal de Avalon - respondeu a professora. - É um cristal antigo. Com o toque da minha varinha, intensifiquei as vibrações para que você as pudesse sentir melhor. Tome, - ela disse, entregando o cálice à garota. - beba todo o conteúdo do cálice. Esse tipo de exercício consome muita energia. Vai te revigorar.

Gina tomou a água e se levantou, junto com a professora.

- Me conte, Virgínia - ela pediu, colocando o cálice em cima da mesa. - O que você viu?

Sianna tinha resolvido não interferir na primeira visão de Gina. Poderia atrapalhar sua concentração.

- Eu estava... hum... estava nua... num círculo... várias pessoas... não me lembro direito. - Ela não encontrava palavras para descrever sua visão. Estava confusa, queria saber o que era aquilo...

- É normal se sentir assim - Sianna falou, como se lesse os pensamentos da menina. - Logo você vai entender todas as imagens que verá. Algumas provavelmente virão sem que você peça, mas você vai aprender a controlá-las. - Olhou para a janela e viu que a lua já estava alta. - Já está tarde, você precisa voltar para o castelo. Hagrid deve estar esperando na porta para te acompanhar.

- Olá, Hagrid - cumprimentou Gina, ao ver o professor.

- Muito obrigada por vir, Rúbeo - agradeceu Sianna, e completou, olhando para Gina: - Não se esqueça de comer alguma coisa, Virgínia. Precisa repor suas energias.

Gina sorriu para ela e seguiu para o castelo, em silêncio. Pensava nas imagens que viu... queria compartillhá-las com Alex, mas achou melhor guardar para si. Na porta do castelo, despediu-se de Hagrid com um aceno e seguiu para a torre da Grifinória.

Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores, uma sensação diferente cresceu dentro dela. Virou para trás várias vezes e, em duas ocasiões, teve a nítida impressão de que alguém a seguia. 

Seu coração começou a bater forte. Quem estaria atrás dela? Aumentou a velocidade e, à altura do retrato da Mulher Gorda, estava ofegante. Virou-se uma última vez para o corredor e vislumbrou o que lhe pareceu um lampejo dourado. Franziu a testa. Esperou, porém o que quer que fosse não apareceu mais. 

- Você vai ficar aí parada até quando, mocinha? – o retrato perguntou, impaciente.

- _Chifre de unicórnio_ – Gina disse em voz baixa, como a garantir que só seria ouvida pela Mulher Gorda. Quando o buraco abriu-se, ela disparou para dentro, subiu a escada para o dormitório como um foguete. Demorou bastante a dormir naquela noite.

- Gina, eu posso falar com você?

A ruiva levantou os olhos do dever de Estudo dos Trouxas. Estava se divertindo, descrevendo a primeira vez que viu alguém falar num aparelho de telefone (_'O bruxo desavisado gritava como se estivesse do outro lado de um campo de quadribol', ela escrevia.), na tarde fria do domingo._

A sala comunal estava quase vazia, exceto por Rony e Simas, que disputavam uma partida de xadrez, e Hermione, que estava assistindo. Harry saíra para encontrar a namorada. 

- Claro, Mione. O que é?

- Você poderia ir comigo até a biblioteca? – era receio que percebia na voz dela? – É que eu estou fazendo uma pesquisa e acho que você me ajudaria.

- Estou lisonjeada. – brincou a garota. – Hermione Granger me pedindo ajuda numa pesquisa? Isso é inédito!

- Ora, Gina! Não é nada disso! É que – ela baixou um pouco a voz e olhou para o canto onde Rony e Simas discutiam, tendo certeza que não seriam ouvidas. – é sobre a Profa. Lake.

- O que tem ela? – Gina franziu a testa.

- Bem, ela vem de Avalon, não é? – Gina assentiu. – Eu estou me perguntando porque, depois de tantos séculos, alguém viria da Ilha Sagrada para Hogwarts. Deve haver alguma coisa na biblioteca.

- Mas você não precisa de mim para procurar, Mione.

- Você tem passado muito tempo com ela, não é verdade? – novamente uma concordância. – Alex disse que você é ajudante dela agora. Então, talvez possa me ajudar. E, afinal, você não está curiosa?

         - Para ser sincera, estou sim. – Gina olhou a pilha de deveres que tinha que terminar até o fim do dia. _"Pare de arrumar desculpas para escapar das responsabilidades, garota!"_ – Bom, ok. Eu vou com você. Mas não vamos demorar, certo? Tenho alguns metros de pergaminho para escrever ainda.

A biblioteca estava cheia. Dezenas de retardatários de deveres atulhavam as mesas de livros pesados, pergaminhos, penas e tinteiros. Se não fosse a vigilância constante de Madame Pince, o lugar pareceria mais uma feira, mas o olhar severo da senhora garantia um silêncio de cemitério ao lugar.

Logo na entrada, Gina viu a cabeleira loira de Malfoy num canto, rodeado por várias garotas da Sonserina. _"Eles se merecem."_ Mais adiante, Colin e Neville se esforçavam num feitiço complexo. Os dois acenaram para ela. No fundo, perto das estantes de Ancestral Geografia Bruxa, ela distinguiu a voz baixa de Alex. Como se um imã o atraísse, ele levantou a cabeça do livro e sorriu para ela, em seguida levantou-se e foi ao seu encontro.

- Olá. Resolveu descer um pouquinho da torre?

- Hermione pediu que eu viesse com ela. – a ruiva apontou a amiga, que procurava determinado volume na sessão de História Mágica.

- Ela quer sua ajuda em uma pesquisa? – Alex parecia estranhar tanto quanto ela.

- É sobre Avalon. A Mione é assim mesmo. Sempre gostou de saber o que acontece ao redor, então, quando descobriu que a Profa. Lake é de lá, resolveu investigar.

- Posso ajudar também?

- Por mim. – Gina deu de ombros e varreu as mesas, procurando uma vazia. – Acho que teremos que sentar com você. – ela sorriu porque a idéia lhe agradava.

- Tudo bem. – ele também sorriu, fazendo o coração da ruiva se aquecer.

Logo Hermione voltou com três grandes livros de capa vermelha: _"Lugares de Magia Antiga – Guia Turístico", "Quem são e o qual a utilidade de Druidas" e _"Os Adoradores da Deusa – Estudo Avançado". _A linguagem deles era um tanto arcaica, mas depois de um tempo, eles puderam entender que todos contavam a história de Avalon desde a sua fundação._

- Vejam, aqui está escrito que a ilha era um refúgio dos druidas depois que os romanos invadiram a Bretanha. – Mione apontava um parágrafo longo, ladeado por iluminuras de carvalhos e ramos entrelaçados. - Qualquer um podia ter acesso às sete ilhas que formam Avalon. Mas então, aconteceu um tragédia...

- Os padres do mosteiro vizinho denunciaram Gawen como desertor da legião romana e ele teve que lutar com os soldados que invadiram a ilha. – as garotas arregalaram os olhos para Alex. Ele falava com reverência. - Foi morto, mas ele, juntamente com a Senhora Cailean e a Senhora Sianna, não a professora, claro, fizeram o feitiço que ocultou o Tor e a Ilha do Dragão para sempre.

- Sim. – Mione confirmou, achando a história no livro. – Desde então, a Ilha Sagrada separou-se desse mundo. É impressionante!

- Só um habitante de Avalon, sacerdotisa ou druida, pode encontrar o caminho para lá. – Alex novamente interrompeu, olhando sério as garotas. - Caso contrário, você verá apenas o mosteiro cristão, Glastonbury. – ele apontou no mapa a bolinha correspondente a Ynys Wydryn.

- Isso está dito aqui no segundo livro. – Gina confirmou, e olhou espantada para o amigo. – Vejam, aqui diz que muitos druidas abandonaram a ilha quando ela se distanciou mais do nosso mundo.

- Alguns acreditam que várias famílias de bruxos são originárias de Avalon, Virgínia. –ele olhava para ela. – As famílias de sangue puro, especificamente. Há algumas gerações, houve um grupo de dissidentes que argumentou ser inútil preservar a magia apenas em Avalon. Ela deveria se espalhar, disseram eles, como a luz do sol. E assim atravessaram as brumas e poucos ouviram falar deles, mas quase certamente se tornaram os bruxos de agora.

- Isso é uma bela teoria. – concordou Mione. – Lembro de ter ouvido uma lenda sobre como os bruxos chegaram a adotar as varinhas mágicas. Todos sabem que podemos fazer mágica sem elas, mas é melhor canalizar o poder, e um galho de árvore não chamaria tanto a atenção.

- É uma teoria. – Alex sorriu. – Cada grupo arrumou maneiras de sobreviver. Com o tempo, surgiram as diferenças. Por isso hoje é impossível fazer qualquer conexão entre o dormitório feminino da Grifinória e a Casa das Donzelas em Avalon. 

- Aqui também estamos escondidos dos trouxas, em um tipo de mundo paralelo, não é? – Mione questionou, franzindo a testa.

- Sim, mas o contato com os não-bruxos é infinitamente maior. Desde a Grande Separação, nenhum trouxa pisou em Avalon.

- Hermione, acho que você deveria largar esses livros e fazer uma entrevista com Alexander Brandon aqui. – Gina zombou. – Ele sabe tudo da Ilha Sagrada!

- Ah, Gina! – o garoto enrubesceu. – Eu me interesso por lugares mágicos antigos, só isso.

- Ou será que é por causa da Profa. Lake? – a monitora da Grifinória piscou para ele. – Ela tem atraído a atenção dos garotos.

- Não, Hermione! – ele pareceu chocado com a sugestão, deixando a garota desconfortável. Gina também não gostou e fechou a cara. – Eu nunca pensaria em algo assim! Não mesmo!

- Está bem. Não está mais aqui quem falou... Na verdade, acho que achei os livros certos. – ela estava envergonhada pela brincadeira. – Olha, eu tenho ir. Vou levar os livros. Gina, você vem?

- Não, pode ir. – A ruiva nem dignou-se a olhar para ela quando respondeu. A atenção toda no rosto cada vez mais vermelho do amigo. - Vou ficar um pouco mais. Tenho umas coisas para conversar com o Alex.

- Tudo bem. Até mais. Ah, e obrigada pela ajuda, Alex. – ele apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- É verdade o que ela disse? – a ruiva perguntou baixo, depois de Mione ter ido. O garoto olhava para as próprias mãos, muito interessado na linha da vida. Demorou para criar coragem, levantar o rosto e encarar a pequena fera à sua frente.

- Não, não é... E como poderia ser? – Gina franziu a testa. – Eu jamais poderia estar interessado em Sianna Lake, por dois simples motivos.

O silêncio caiu pesado ao redor deles. Estavam tão entretidos um com o outro que os zumbidos das conversas nas mesas desapareceu.

- Quais? – ela perguntou quando ele não explicou. A resposta nem começara a se formar na mente de Alex quando eles ouviram um baque e um tombo.

Olhando assustados, eles viram um grupo na porta da biblioteca rodeando alguma coisa. Correram para ver o que era. Malfoy e Harry socavam-se, estapeavam-se, pulavam um no outro. Sem pensar, Alex empurrou dois alunos e, pedindo ajuda do monitor da Lufa-Lufa, conseguiu separar os dois encrenqueiros. Ele segurou Harry pelos braços e Ernie McMillan agarrou Malfoy pela cintura.

O grifinório tinha uma mancha roxa no olho, os óculos partidos pendurados nas orelhas e um filete de sangue na boca. O sonserino não tinha aspecto melhor. Gina levou a mão à boca, seus olhos mexendo-se nervosamente de Alex para Harry. Ela teve ânsias de correr e abraçá-lo, cuidar dele. Mas quem fez isso foi Cho Chang. Ela atirou-se nos braços do namorado, meio amparando-o, meio sendo amparada, levando-o para a enfermaria.

Gina nem sentiu as lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto. Só quando Alex viu-se livre do fardo e olhou para ela com expressão preocupada notou que estava chorando. Sem saber como agir, saiu correndo, esbarrando no amigo.

Virou dois corredores, subiu três lances de escada e parou sem fôlego numa janela que dava para a Floresta Proibida. Escondeu o rosto nas mãos e encolheu-se num canto.

- Você não deveria ficar assim, Linda. – ela ouviu a voz dele e a sensação do corpo dele próximo ao dela. Levantou a cabeça e o viu ajoelhado a sua frente. Ele sorriu triste e estendeu a mão para acariciar-lhe os cabelos.

Sem a menor cerimônia, ela atirou-se nos braços do garoto. Ele ficou assustado, mas apertou-a junto a si. Sentia o coração dela batendo forte. Ou seria o dele?

- Sshh.... calma... Ele está bem... Foi só uma briga de garotos... – ele não acreditava que dizia aquilo.

Demorou, mas a garota conseguiu parar de soluçar e afastar-se um pouco.

- Você me acha uma boba, não é? – ela tentou sorrir. – E eu nem sei porque estou chorando.

- Não sabe? – ele perguntou, ainda com os dedos nos cabelos dela, observando atento os olhos dela, sentindo o cheiro fresco do hálito dela.

- Não, eu não sei. – ela murmurou, hipnotizada por aqueles olhos verdes e o tom hesitante da voz dele. A atração entre eles quase insuportável. – Pensei que soubesse... Mas agora nada tem importância...

Então, não era mais o seu Alex que a olhava. Era um rapaz mais velho, de pele morena e braços fortes que a seguravam e mãos macias que passeavam pelo seu rosto, desenhando-o de leve. Porém, os olhos eram os mesmos. Tinham o mesmo sentimento profundo, a mesma alegria em estar com ela.

Gina não recuou quando o rapaz se inclinou para ela, e não protestou quando os lábios dele tocaram suaves os seus, quase com medo. As mãos dele tocavam delicadamente sua nuca, como se tivessem receio da reação dela.

Ela simplesmente aumentou o contato dos lábios, entreabrindo os seus. Ele correspondeu, e logo estavam beijando-se calma e profundamente. Um beijo longo, que a fazia voar, delirar, derreter, querer mais. Ela nunca sonhara em como um beijo poderia ser tão... salvador. Emitiu um muxuxo de protesto quando as bocas se separaram e ela teve que abrir os olhos.

Encontrou um brilho de pura felicidade em Alex. Entretanto, subitamente ele ficou sério, possivelmente prevendo a briga. Para sua completa surpresa, ela acariciou-lhe o rosto, sorrindo.

- Não se preocupe. Já aprendi a lição.

O rapaz tomou as mãos dela nas suas, mas Gina o impediu de falar.

- Alex, preste atenção. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, está bem? Tem tanta coisa acontecendo comigo. Eu... eu não quero usar você. – ele negou com a cabeça, mas ela o interrompeu de novo. - Fiz isso no ano passado. Você é meu amigo e não é justo.

- Gina, eu...

- Por favor, me escute. Até agora, a minha mente ama Harry Potter. O meu corpo sente coisas... você sabe... sentiu também... Eu preciso de um tempo, ok? Tem também as aulas com a Sianna, o trabalho do Snape...

- O que isso tem a ver com a gente, Virgínia? – ele estava sério de novo.

- Você quer ser meu amigo?

- Eu acredito ter deixado bem claro o que você significa para mim, não?

Ela suspirou.

- É só isso que tenho condições de oferecer por enquanto, Alex.

Ele levantou-se, nervoso. Gina pensou que ele iria embora, mas o loiro virou-se para a janela e fechou os olhos. Ela esperou.

Então, ele voltou-se e viu que ela ainda estava no chão. Estendeu a mão para ajudá-la.

- Eu aceito com uma condição.

- Qual? – ela sorriu com a proposta.

- Você não vai mais chorar por causa dele.

Gina abriu mais o sorriso.

- Nunca mais. Eu prometo.

**N/As:** Gente, queríamos apenas agradecer muito as reviews, os comentários e mensagens que vocês têm enviado! É ótimo saber que a história está legal, que vocês estão gostando e acompanhando!! Mas isso não é desculpa para parar, hein?! Mandem, nem que seja um bilhetinho, só para dizer que leram essa porcaria de fic... rsrsrsrs!!!

         Até o próximo capítulo!!


	9. Dom e Responsabilidade

**CAPÍTULO 8:**

DOM E RESPONSABILIDADE****

Durante a semana seguinte, Gina pegava-se continuamente relembrando os momentos com Alex perto da janela do quinto andar, e sorria em cada vez. As colegas de dormitório começavam a acreditar que ela estivesse perdendo o juízo porque acordava suspirando de felicidade e mantinha uma expressão boba o resto do dia. Algumas tentavam descobrir a causa de tal mudança de comportamento, mas a garota sempre desconversava.

Gina estava absolutamente convencida de que a felicidade vinha da comprovação de que tomara a decisão certa, ao menos uma vez. Isso era um bom sinal; significava que estava finalmente deixando de ser tão ingênua. Bom, isso era o que ela dizia a si mesma.

Na verdade, não teve muito tempo para raciocinar sobre sua alegria exultante.

As aulas seguintes da Profa. Lake foram difíceis. Ela mostrou a Gina alguns livros onde poderia encontrar explicações melhores para a Visão que ela estava desenvolvendo. Nas duas aulas durante a semana, Sianna levou-a à beira do riacho que corria a leste do castelo, desaguando no lago. As águas eram rápidas e sonoras.

- Veja, Virgínia. Aqui as águas podem nos dizer o que queremos e esclarecer nossas dúvidas.

- Elas parecem felizes por estarmos aqui, professora. Nunca tinha notado que eram tão barulhentas. – Gina sorriu.

- Bem, deve ser porque hoje trouxe aqui uma turma da Corvinal. – Sianna explicou, não querendo que a garota se sentisse melhor que os outros. – Agora, vamos começar o exercício de hoje. Para que você possa monitorar um aluno é necessário que conheça os efeitos de uma correnteza na mente de quem procura sinais.

- Claro, professora. É só dizer o que devo fazer.

- Deite-se na margem do riacho e mergulhe sua mão. Feche os olhos e concentre-se no som da água... Relaxe... Liberte sua mente... Solte-a para vagar... – a voz da professora ficou mais baixa, mais suave, até ser apenas um sussurro e por fim desaparecer.

A ruiva entrou no estado de suspensão que começava a conhecer. O silêncio arranhado pelo suave borbulhar da água límpida no riacho, o que intensificava a sensação prazerosa de estar solta, flutuando no espaço.

De repente, ela ouviu um grito agudo. Seus pelos se arrepiaram e ela pôs-se alerta, virando para todos os lados. Outro grito seguiu-se ao primeiro, depois outro e mais outro. Em segundos, todo o ar estava gritando tão alto que ela tapou os ouvidos com as mãos.

Então, ao longe ela viu chamas. Fogo. Fogo queimando casas e corpos. Raios coloridos eram emitidos em todas as direções, e as pessoas desesperadas procuravam chegar a um castelo eram atingidas pelas costas. Gina tentou ajudar, mas ninguém a ouvia.

Sem conseguir manter a concentração, ela abriu os olhos abruptamente, e o que viu fez seu coração parar. Sua mão não estava mergulhada em água limpa e corrente, e sim numa torrente vermelha e viscosa, que descia para infestar o lago de Hogwarts. Sangue, sua mão estava cheia de sangue.

- AAAHH!!!! – ela retirou a mão, arrastando-se para longe daquele horror.

- Calma, Virgínia. Volte. Respire. Acabou. – a voz da Profa. Lake chegou por fim à sua parte consciente. Ela olhou-a com enormes olhos. – Acalme-se, minha filha. Foi só uma visão. Respire.

Gina fechou os olhos e respirou fundo várias vezes, tentando controlar seu coração.

- Foi horrível, professora. – disse numa voz fina. – Todas aquelas pessoas morrendo, queimando, sendo amaldiçoadas... Como podem fazer aquilo? – ela forçou-se a não chorar.

Sianna tinha uma expressão preocupada. Esperou que a garota se acalma-se mais e amparou-a em direção à escola.

- Talvez fosse sensato pararmos um pouco, Virgínia. Temo que essas aulas não estejam desempenhando seu papel no fim das contas.

Realmente, ela queria parar. Tinha tantos problemas, tanta confusão na sua vida e aquele aprendizado meio forçado não estava ajudando em absolutamente nada. Mas, ela ponderou, não teria sido escolhida à toa. A professora parecia segura do que fazia e Gina suspeitava de que não estavam lhe contando toda a verdade. Surpreendentemente, sentiu-se ofendida com a oferta, como se ela não estivesse correspondendo às expectativas.

- Não, senhora. Quero continuar. – disse, duvidando da própria resolução. - Já estou auxiliando a senhora com as turmas mais novas e, se a senhora julgar que posso fazer o mesmo com os alunos mais avançados, eu quero tentar.

Sianna sorriu do desafio que ouvia na voz da garota.

 Então, espero você na quinta, no mesmo local, está bem? – Gina assentiu. – Consegue subir sozinha a escadaria?... Ótimo. Ah, antes que eu me esqueça: o Prof. Snape aceitou que você entregue a pesquisa após as férias de ano novo. Ele deve falar com você ainda esta semana. Que a Deusa proteja seus pensamentos. – e sumiu, indo em direção à sala do diretor.

A aula seguinte não foi nem de longe excitante como a outra, mas foi segura. Com sua percepção guiada pela professora, ela descobriu que faria tempo bom na visita a Hogsmeade, e que Rony iria comprar uma corrente muito bonita para Hermione. Gina não pôde esconder o alívio ao ser levada pela professora para visões mais amenas e práticas. Sianna notou o sentimento.

- As visões raramente mostram o que queremos, mas sempre nos alertam sobre o que precisamos saber, Virgínia. Aprendi isso em Avalon e espero que você não se torne arredia ou tente bloquear seu dom por causar-lhe sofrimento.

- Não, professora. – Gina olhou para o chão, envergonhada com a repreensão.

- É através do seu sofrimento que pessoas podem ser salvas e destinos mudados. Você tem grande responsabilidade, criança.

- Sim, senhora. – então ela ergueu os olhos e encarou a outra. – Mas quero assumi-la. Não serei fraca.

- Não se trata de fraqueza. Pense em entrega ou não entrega.

- Como assim?

- Você deseja colocar a sua Visão a serviço da salvação da sua comunidade? – era uma pergunta cerimoniosa. Gina encolheu-se. Não estava preparada para responder. – O que você viu no outro dia, Virgínia, foi um ataque de Comensais da Morte a uma aldeia irlandesa. O Prof. Dumbledore me informou de que ele ocorreu na mesma noite em que você teve a visão.

O rosto de Gina abriu-se todo de espanto.

- E, pela Deusa, seria fundamental sua ajuda nessa guerra. O diretor pediu que eu expusesse o problema a você. Ele deixou que você respondesse na segunda-feira. Pense bem, Virgínia. Ninguém aqui sabe dos seus poderes além de mim e do diretor, e não a julgaremos se você não aceitar, porque só podemos oferecer trabalho e uma estrada escura e incerta. A escolha, como sempre, é sua.

Tudo que a ruiva perplexa conseguiu murmurar, com um nó na garganta, foi um assentimento.

- Agora vá. Precisa de conselhos que eu não posso dar. Este sábado não teremos nosso encontro devido à visita ao povoado... E, Virgínia, não se furte a pedir ajuda. Os amigos são um bem precioso demais para serem desprezados.

_"Como ela sabe que estava pensando em não contar a ninguém?... Que pergunta! Se ela pode ver o futuro é capaz de ler mentes... No que eu fui me meter?! Alex, eu preciso dele... Onde se meteu?... Como vou contar isso a ele? Vai ficar chateado por não ter contado nada antes... Paciência..."_

Gina vasculhou o castelo inteiro com a cabeça a mil, buscando explicações, gesticulando ostensivamente para um interlocutor invisível (alguns sonserinos chegaram a zombar dela, mas a garota nem ouviu), rastreando o amigo, até encontrá-lo ensinando um grupo de garotas numa sala do terceiro andar.

A ruiva até esqueceu-se dos problemas recém-adquiridos ao vê-lo rodeado por elas. Ele ria de alguma coisa que uma delas tinha dito, uma que tinha a mão no braço dele. 

Isso foi demais para Gina. O temperamento Weasley aflorou naquele momento, e ela entrou ruidosamente na sala, parando ao lado dele. Olhou tão incisiva para a mão da garota que ela soltou o braço de Alex como se tivesse sido furada com agulhas. Então, voltou a atenção para o loiro, que estava surpreso com a entrada dela.

- Oi, Gina. Tudo bem?

- Talvez. - Ela fazia o possível para as meninas perceberem que não eram bem-vindas. - Alex, tenho que falar com você. Vamos para um lugar '_privado'? - Gina Weasley nunca fora mal-educada com alguém. Aliás, ela mal levantava a voz, mas olhava para as meninas de um jeito que certamente demonstrava seus sentimentos. Essa Gina furiosa e com raiva nos olhos era nova e assustadora._

- Tudo bem. Desculpem, meninas – disse Alex, tentando consertar as coisas. - Depois continuamos a explicação.

- Explicação do que? Sei bem que tipo de explicação elas queriam! – a garota exclamou quando a última garota saiu, fechando a porta. O loiro não segurou o riso. – É só eu virar as costas que já tem um monte de meninas em cima de você... não posso mais te deixar sozinho!!

- Nossa, Linda! Do jeito que você fala parece que eu sou uma espécie de pervertido! Sou monitor, esqueceu? E ajudo em Poções. É natural que os alunos venham me pedir ajuda.

- Ajuda! Ajuda... Pois sim... Ajuda... – ele deve ter percebido que ela não estava bem porque o sorriso sumiu rápido.

- O que há de errado?

Gina suspirou. Tinha vindo ali para pedir ajuda. Ela riu intimamente da ironia. Sentou-se ao lado dele, suspirou de novo e começou a contar as suas experiências com a professora de Adivinhação. Não escondeu nada. Descreveu as visões, as sensações, a excitação misturada com o medo. Alex era um bom ouvinte. Não fez nenhuma observação, mas prestou atenção a tudo, seus olhos jamais abandonando o rosto da garota.

- E eu preciso resolver se quero ou não até segunda. – a garota suspirou por fim. – Não sei o que fazer, Alex.

O garoto apenas a encarou por um tempo. Observava a curva do rosto dela e os olhos voltados para ele, esperando uma resposta prática e confortante, como ele sempre tinha para amenizar as situações. Engoliu em seco ao perceber que desta vez não poderia protegê-la. 

- As coisas que você acabou de dizer são complicadas, Virgínia. – começou a dizer, pausadamente. – Você se dá conta do quanto é especial? A Visão é um dom poderoso e, por Merlin, precisamos de algo assim para combater aqueles imbecis. – Alex ergueu a mão para parar um protesto dela. – Mas você é jovem demais, e não sabe todas as respostas. Está assustada e confusa. Eu sei, conheço você muito bem. Gostaria... – ele suspirou e baixou os olhos para as mãos. – Gostaria de ajudar, mas não posso. Não posso desobedecer.

- Alex, você está me escondendo alguma coisa? – Gina perguntou baixinho, já adivinhando a resposta.

- Você não deveria estar conversando sobre a sua vida comigo. – ele decidiu levantar e caminhar pela sala. – Não foi uma boa idéia. 

- Por que? Você é meu amigo e, como você mesmo disse, me conhece muito bem. Eu preciso de orientação, Alex. Não consigo tomar essa decisão sozinha.

- Virgínia, existem momentos em que só nós temos o direito de decidir qual caminho trilhar. – ele parou perto da porta e colocou a mão na maçaneta. - Mas tenha em mente uma coisa: eu vou estar ao seu lado qualquer que seja sua decisão.

- Você não vai sair antes de me responder: - ela postou-se entre ele e a porta. -  o que você está me escondendo?

Alex sorriu triste e passou as costas da mão na bochecha da ruiva. Um arrepio involuntário teimou em subir pela coluna dela.

- Por favor, não quero mentir para você. Não me pergunte o que eu não tenho permissão para revelar. – ela franziu a testa, desconfiada. – Quando eu puder, você será a primeira a saber, prometo.

Então, ele tomou as mãos dela e beijou-as suavemente.

- Nossa hora chegará, minha querida. – murmurou, os lábios roçando a pele fina dos dedos da ruiva. - Até lá, que as bênçãos dos deuses estejam em sua vida.

Por um instante, Virgínia teve uma vertigem e perdeu o equilíbrio, apoiando-se em Alex.

- Tudo bem? – ele indagou, preocupado. Ela passou as mãos nos olhos e respirou fundo.

- Sim. O que foi que você disse?

- Quando?

- Agora a pouco, quando pegou as minhas mãos. – foi a vez de Alex franzir a testa.

- Não sei do que você está falando.

- Você não se lembra? – a voz dela tinha um tom de incredulidade. – Realmente não se lembra?

- Acho que foram emoções demais para um dia só, Linda. Venha, vou acompanhar você até a Torre de Grifinória.

Gina deixou-se levar. Talvez fosse cansaço mesmo.

- Então, vamos juntos a Hogsmeade ou você vai com seu irmão? – ele quis saber ao pararem em frente à Mulher Gorda.

- A gente se encontra no saguão de manhã, que tal? Acho que não vou querer acompanhar Rony escolhendo presentes para a Mione.

- Certo. Então, até mais. – ele saiu apressado, enquanto Gina subia direto para o dormitório com o intuito de se aconselhar com seu travesseiro.

Mas, nem bem ela saíra do campo de visão de Alex, a sensação voltou. Rodou o corpo inesperadamente, encarando o corredor vazio.

_ "Tem algo muito estranho por aqui...", _concluiu, refazendo seus passos até a estátua de um bruxo gordo segurando uma caneca de bebida na mão. _"Não pode ser mera impressão..."_

Examinou o caminho e, não encontrando nada, tomou novamente o caminho para a sala comunal. Ao entrar em um corredor, ouviu um barulho de passos abafados.

_"Então você quer brincar?... Veja isso."_ , e, repentinamente, gritou e saltou para trás.

O truque funcionou. Ela sentiu a resistência de um corpo bem próximo a ela. alguém estava usando uma capa de Invisibilidade. Gina tateou e, na confusão que se seguiu, conseguiu tirar o capuz.

- Você?! – exclamou, aturdida. Recuou instintivamente à visão de Draco Malfoy. – O que você pensa que está fazendo? Por que está me seguindo? Responda!

O loiro apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha e distendeu os lábios no sorriso desdenhoso que reservava para gente de cabelos vermelhos e vestes de segunda mão.

- Isso vai roer o seu cérebro desnutrido, Weasley. – declarou, antes de virar-se e afastar-se apressadamente.

Ele estava certo.

                            _Continua..._


	10. Hogsmeade

CAPÍTULO 9: HOGSMEADE 

No dia seguinte, Gina acordou cedo, ansiosa. Queria muito ir logo a Hogsmeade. Pressentia que a primeira visita do ano teria muito o que dizer depois, mas não sabia o que era. E, mais do que qualquer coisa, queria esquecer Malfoy. Decidira não contar a ninguém o que acontecera, pensando que provavelmente o sonserino estava armando alguma.

Dormiu pouco até chegar a essa conclusão e desejava a todo custo ocupar a mente com assuntos mais prazerosos do que imaginar o sorriso de desprezo do garoto.

_"É uma questão de prioridades, Virgínia... Fique junto com os outros e não dê a ele oportunidade..."_

Levantou-se, se arrumou e desceu para o Salão. Somente os monitores estavam acordados, como imaginava.

Ela aproveitou que Alex não a viu e cobriu seus olhos, pedindo para Mione não dizer quem era. Ficou surpresa consigo mesma por ter agido tão espontaneamente.

- Hum... com essa mão tão pequenininha e suave, só pode ser uma pessoa... Oi, Gina! - Alex disse, sorridente e surpreso. Abraçou-a e foi sentar-se em uma outra mesa, para terem mais privacidade. - Acordou muito cedo, hein?

- Não consegui dormir mais... estou quase pronta para ir!

- Mas só vamos daqui a umas duas horas, Hermione ia acordar vocês daqui a pouco. Aliás, eu também preciso acordar os alunos. Te vejo nas carruagens, Linda. - levantou-se, dando um beijo no rosto dela. Gina não queria que ele tivesse ido, mas iria passar o resto do dia com Alex, e só isso já a deixava feliz. Sabia que  o que sentia por ele não era algo somente de melhores amigos, era mais forte, mas não queria admitir – _"será mesmo?" -. Havia muitas coisas para pensar e, no momento, ela precisava do total apoio dele._

As duas horas passaram rapidamente, ao contrário do que Gina esperava. Conversou com a Profa. Lake, juntamente com Hermione, que perguntava discretamente sobre Avalon. Mas não ouviu nada mais do que o que ela havia lido naqueles três livros da biblioteca.

Em Hogsmeade, Gina e Alex foram primeiro à Dedosdemel, fazer o estoque de doces para o passeio.

- Antes de voltarmos, a gente passa aqui de novo, quero levar um pouco de Feijõezinhos e Delícias Gasosas!

- Mas olha o tanto que você comprou, Linda!

- Eu sei, mas isso é só enquanto a gente tá aqui! - ela retrucou, quando saíam da loja. Alex riu, pensando divertido em como cabia tanto num espaço tão pequeno. 

E lá, foram comprar os presentes de Natal. Gina já havia pensado em todos, sabia exatamente onde ir. 

Comprou para Rony um livro com a história de todos os jogadores do Chudley Cannons, para Harry um tabuleiro mágico de quadribol e para Hermione um livro com a história de Avalon escrita por Kevin Oak (_"Ainda pode ser útil para mim também"_, pensou, rindo). Para seus pais, comprou um porta-retrato musical, onde colocaria uma foto dela com Rony, que dividiu esse presente com ela. Para Alex...

- Eu não quero que você veja o que vou te dar!! - Ela disse, quando saíam da _Home Magic Home - Enfeites para todos estilos._

- Você também não pode ver o que vou comprar pra você! - Disse Alex. - Vamos fazer o seguinte: nos encontramos no Três Vassouras daqui a meia hora. Acho que é tempo suficiente, né?

Gina concordou, despedindo-se dele. 

_"O que eu compro?... Ah, é tão difícil dar presentes para ele... Por que ele não gosta de algo fácil como o Harry ou o Rony?",_ a garota tentava achar algo realmente bom entre as vitrines coloridas e animadas do comércio de Hogsmeade. Queria que fosse especial.

Por fim, após descartar qualquer artigo de quadribol (_"ele não é tão fanático assim"_) ou livro ("_só a Mione fica feliz ganhando um livrão de mil páginas de Natal"_), entrou numa loja aparentemente nova, que parecia vender jóias e bijouterias. Não que Gina tivesse muito dinheiro, mas um objeto na vitrine chamou sua atenção, e ela decidiu ver o preço.

Era um anel prateado. Ele reluzia, exposto numa almofada azul-escuro. A vendedora, uma senhora bastante agradável, embora com folhas grudadas nas vestes marrons que lhe davam um ar 'selvagem', apressou-se a atendê-la e a ruiva pediu para ver o anel. Era pesado, mais do que ela poderia supor. Totalmente liso por fora, ele tinha desenhos finíssimos por dentro.

- São inscrições milenares, senhorita. – a vendedora explicou. – Infelizmente, não sei o que significam. É um artigo muito bom! Chegou recentemente, e a senhorita tem muito bom gosto, se quer a minha opinião.

Gina virava o anel nas mãos, admirando o brilho e a textura. Experimentou em todos os dedos, e ele serviu em cada um. 

- É uma jóia mágica, minha querida. – a senhora riu do espanto da garota.

Isso era definitivamente um excelente presente!

- Eu realmente gostei muito dele, Sra. Hampshore. Só que acho que não tenho dinheiro suficiente. – ela corou ao confessar.

- Ora, minha querida, tenho certeza que vale a pena! São só alguns galeões. 

A ruiva ainda tentou barganhar com a Sra. Hampshore, e conseguiu um bom desconto quando mencionou ser filha de Arthur Weasley (_"seu pai já me ajudou em várias ocasiões, minha querida! Por que não mencionou antes?"_). Mesmo assim, teve que esvaziar a bolsa, ficando com poucos sicles.

Foi correndo para o Três Vassouras esperar por Alex, mas, para sua surpresa, o garoto já se encontrava lá. Estava sentado em uma mesa, junto com Sianna, bem no fundo do bar, que estava cheio de estudantes. Ela estranhou o modo íntimo dos dois. Gina se aproximou disfarçadamente para tentar ouvir o que conversavam, mas conseguiu captar apenas algumas palavras no ar. Estavam falando muitíssimo baixo. 

Ouviu as palavras _Avalon_, _Trevas e _combate_, percebendo que falavam sobre algo que estava acontecendo. Então, fingindo ter acabado de chegar, apareceu na direção da entrada novamente._

- Nossa, mas que rapidez, Alex! Não deu nem vinte minutos ainda... - disse Gina, totalmente curiosa. - Oi, professora - ela sorriu quando Sianna a cumprimentou.

- Não precisei ir muito longe - Alex falou. - Onde vamos agora?

- A lugar nenhum! - exclamou a menina. - Estou com fome. Quer dividir um filé de hipogrifo comigo? - Ele concordou e foi até o balcão.

Sianna continuava sentada na mesa com ela, mas Gina estava em silêncio. Tinha medo de acabar falando algo que entregasse que tentara ouvir a conversa. Alguns minutos depois, viram Lucio Malfoy entrando. 

Pela expressão no rosto de Sianna, Gina pôde notar que a professora não gostava nenhum pouco daquele homem. Levantou-se e foi em direção à mesa onde se encontravam Hagrid e Lupin, mas no meio do caminho, acabou sendo vista por Malfoy.

- Ora, mas se não é a famosa Sacerdotisa de Avalon... - ele falou, ironicamente. - Como vai, Srta. Lake?

- Estaria muito bem se o senhor não estivesse por aqui. – respondeu a mulher, agressivamente, mostrando os dentes para o bruxo.

Gina assustou-se. Nunca havia visto a professora daquele jeito. Foi ao encontro de Alex, que ainda fazia o pedido.

- Está nervosa, professora? – Lúcio ergueu uma sobrancelha, em falsa surpresa, a voz fria como sempre. - Ora, acalme-se. Não poderia fazer nada com você por aqui. Além disso, não será necessário... tudo em seu devido tempo, não é verdade?

- Sobre o que você está falando? - Sianna aumentava o tom de voz. 

Havia mais alguma coisa de diferente nela. Gina olhava, mas não conseguia falar nada. À procura de proteção, aproximou-se de Alex.

- Ora, deveria saber... afinal, não está treinando uma descendente de Avalon para as Visões? - O rosto de Lúcio demonstrava uma satisfação enorme em ver Sianna tão nervosa. 

- É melhor você ir devagar, Malfoy. – Hagrid levantou-se. 

Lupin postou-se junto à Sianna.

- Saia, Malfoy. – disse rispidamente.

- Realmente Hogwarts está em franca decadência. – o bruxo comentou, calmo. – Vejam o tipo de gente que Dumbledore chama para ensinar: um lobisomem, um meio-gigante e uma criatura em extinção. – seus olhos cinzentos pararam nas mãos do bruxo e da sacerdotisa. Seu sorriso maldoso abriu-se mais. – Bem, quem sabe não tão em extinção assim, não é?

- Malfoy nenhum desses assuntos é da sua alçada. – Sianna ergueu o queixo, sem largar a mão de Lupin. -  E, caso você esteja planejando algo contra ela, saiba que a linhagem real de Avalon está muito bem protegida. 

Gina olhou para Alex quando a professora disse isso. Será que era isso que ele escondia dela? Só pelo olhar dele, ela sabia que sim. 

- Veremos, Lake. - Ele olhava diretamente nos olhos dela. - Avalon foi destruída, e logo todos os seus descendentes também serão.

- É o que você pensa, Lucio Malfoy. - Sianna agora parecia maior. Gina a olhava assustada, olhava para Alex, que não parecia tão surpreso quanto ela; ouviu Sianna dizer algumas palavras estrangeiras, e algum tempo depois, viu Lucio ir embora.

Estavam todos eufóricos. O rosto de Sianna agora demonstrava preocupação. Gina não conseguia ouvir o que a professora conversava com Lupin, e Alex, tentando evitar que ela ouvisse o que não devia, puxou-a para o lado de fora.

- Não, eu quero saber o que está acontecendo!! - Ela tentava se soltar.

- Não, Virgínia, fique aqui - ele a segurava. Então, ela parou de se remexer e virou-se para ele.

- Treinando uma descendente de Avalon com Visões?? Alex, o que vocês estão escondendo de mim?? Eu tenho o direito de saber, eu sei que tenho a ver com tudo isso!!

- Calma, Gina, você vai saber!! Mas eu não posso falar nada ainda!

- Por que não?? Você acha justo isso?? – a ruiva falava muito alto, chamando a atenção de todos os que passavam.

- Linda, vamos sair daqui. Em Hogwarts conversamos. - Alex falava calmamente, tentando tirar a tensão de Gina. - Estamos chamando atenção, aqui não é o melhor lugar para falarmos disso.

Ele a puxou para dentro do bar outra vez. A poeira já havia baixado e Gina se segurou para não perguntar nada à Profa. Lake até chegarem à escola. Alex não saiu do lado dela nem um segundo, preocupado. A garota nem comeu mais nada, não lembrou de voltar à Dedosdemel, não quis saber de mais nada.

Havia muita coisa na cabeça de Gina. Ela precisava descobrir o porquê de tudo aquilo, o que havia acontecido no bar... e além de tudo, como Alex conseguia fazê-la ficar bem menos assustada só de estar ao seu lado. E Malfoy... a visão de Gina que se concretizou... ela precisava descobrir... Era informação demais, demasiado complexas para alguém que, há alguns meses, preocupava-se exclusivamente com o amigo do irmão que ia passar as férias de verão...  

Sianna e Alex prometeram que iriam contar o que ela tinha que saber assim que chegassem a Hogwarts. No caminho, quase não trocou palavras com Alex, ou com qualquer outra pessoa que tentasse comunicação. Estava confusa e nervosa. Por que não chegavam logo? 

Chegou sozinha e correu para a Torre de Grifinória. Mesmo em sua cama, não se sentia confortável. Precisava de respostas e nem seu travesseiro nem seu diário as dariam. Confusa, vagou pelo sexto andar, olhando sem ver as pessoas nos quadros. Mecanicamente, seus pés a guiaram para baixo. 

Foi chamada pela profa. Minerva assim que entrou no salão principal.

Encontrou Alex e Sianna na sala de Dumbledore; e outras três pessoas que lhe pareceram deslocados: Rony, Harry e Snape. ("_Mas o que ELES têm a ver com tudo isso??"_).

- Olá, Srta. Weasley - cumprimentou Dumbledore, calmamente. – A senhorita tem feito um ótimo trabalho com a Profa. Lake, ouvi dizer. Infelizmente, presenciou algumas cenas que a perturbaram. Imagino que esteja se perguntando a razão delas no momento.

- S-Sim... - Gina não sabia muito bem como agir na presença do diretor. Olhava para Alex, e ele devolvia o olhar. A garota percebeu que havia temor e preocupação nele, o que aumentou a confusão em sua cabeça. _"Será que é tão ruim assim?" _

- Sente-se, Virgínia. – Dumbledore convidou, indicando uma cadeira ao lado de Rony. Ele estava sério, o que não era normal. - Temos muito o que conversar. Sei que o que ocorreu em Hogsmeade foi um choque, não só para você. Entretanto, é um sinal de que está na hora de você receber algumas explicações... Sianna, você teria a bondade de começar? - pediu Dumbledore, com um gesto à professora, que assentiu e levantou-se, postando-se em frente a ela.

- Virgínia, você se lembra das nossas aulas? Lembra das visões que pareciam não ter sentido? Se lembra de um círculo de pedras que viu uma vez? - Gina balançou a cabeça, confirmando. - Aquele é o Tor, onde fazemos os rituais em Avalon. – a professora respirou fundo e olhou dentro dos olhos da menina para que ela não duvidasse. – Tudo indica que você já foi uma sacerdotisa, Virgínia. – o queixo da ruiva caiu. -  Em várias vidas. E as Visões que você tem são lampejos dessas vidas.

O olhar de Sianna era profundo e intimidante, mas Gina conseguiu sustentá-lo. Bebia cada palavra.

- Sua família descende de Avalon. A sua linhagem remonta ao próprio Taliesin, mais conhecido como Merlin, daí os cabelos vermelhos. – acrescentou com um leve sorriso. - Os Weasley são uma das mais tradicionais famílias bruxas e tudo começou com um druida que não aceitava esconder a magia. Ele...

- Quer dizer que todos os Weasley vieram de Avalon? – Rony não segurou a curiosidade.

- Sim, Ronald. – Sianna confirmou.

- Mas, então, porque nenhum de nós manifestou esse dom antes?

- Simplesmente porque a Visão é um dom feminino. – ela respondeu como se ele fosse tolo de perguntar tal coisa. – São as sacerdotisas que usam o Poço Sagrado em busca de Visões. Os druidas têm outras tarefas.

- E o que _ele tem a ver com isso? – Gina apontou para o monitor da Corvinal, que assumiu uma postura defensiva, abaixando os olhos._

- Alex também veio de Avalon. Na verdade, ele nasceu na ilha do Pendragon. 

- Sou filho de um druida e uma sacerdotisa, Virgínia. – o garoto informou, a voz um pouco hesitante, sem conseguir encará-la. - Fui educado pelos druidas. Quando completei onze anos, fui convidado a estudar em Hogwarts. A Senhora do Lago e o Arquidruida acharam que seria uma oportunidade de comunicação com o mundo fora de Avalon. – Sianna balançou a cabeça, concordando. Gina captou um olhar que julgou carinhoso da professora para o amigo.

- Ele não poderia passar o resto da vida com os druidas, precisava conhecer o mundo. – ela continuou. - Eu tinha dezesseis anos quando ele nasceu. 

- Sabíamos que havia descendentes da linhagem real e que alguém com um dom incomum nascera. – Alex comentou. - Sentimos do Tor.

Gina certamente cairia da cadeira se esta não tivesse braços. Ela se apoiava neles, incapaz de formular um pensamento coerente. Ela, Avalon, linhagem real, descendente de Merlin? Olhou ao redor. Rony parecia tão surpreso quanto ela, o rosto aberto de espanto. Snape continuava com a expressão impassível. Dumbledore a examinava detrás dos óculos de meia-lua. Esperou que as vozes parassem de ecoar pela sala para se manifestar. 

- O que nós tememos, Gina, com a recuperação de Voldemort, é que ele queira usar o seu dom. Ele tem poder para fazer isso. Sabe que existe alguém da linhagem real em Hogwarts, mas ainda não descobriu quem é. É por isso que nossas aulas devem ser mantidas em segredo, não podemos correr riscos.

- Mas o Sr. Malfoy sabe. – ela disse com convicção. Vira a discussão no Três Vassouras. Eles não poderiam enganá-la.

- Acredito que Lúcio desconfie, certamente. – o diretor assentiu. - Afinal, os Malfoy também são descendentes de Avalon.

Um assobio alto assustou a todos.

- Desculpem. – Rony disse, as orelhas vermelhas como pedaços de beterraba.

- Não me lembre disso, professor! – Sianna exclamou, visivelmente contrariada. – Lembrar-me _dela_ é constrangedor.

- É preciso, Sianna. – Dumbledore continuava contemplando a garota. - Os Malfoy podem sentir a energia aqui, Gina, entretanto não sabem exatamente de onde ela emana. E, para sua própria segurança, rezemos para que continue assim.

Gina estava surpresa demais para falar alguma coisa. Seu olhar vagou novamente, encontrando o de Harry. O garoto nem piscava; ouvia tudo com atenção. Gina imaginou se ele estava tentando adivinhar o que tinha a ver com tudo isso. Era o que ela também gostaria de entender.

- Você está segura em Hogwarts. - completou Dumbledore. - Contudo, precisamos ser cautelosos. Virgínia, o seu Dom é uma grande arma contra ele. É por isso que Sianna veio a Hogwarts: para lhe preparar, e alertar a todos os bruxos do perigo que corremos. Voldemort quer achar Harry, mas ele não vai se concentrar somente nisso, você sabe. Gostaria que pensasse sobre isso, e assim que se decidir, por favor, nos comunica-se imediatamente.

Dumbledore tinha um tom sério na voz, mas, ao mesmo tempo, transmitia uma enorme segurança. Gina balançou a cabeça, mas não sabia o que falar. Queria respostas para muitas perguntas, mas ainda não sabia como perguntar.

- Virgínia, você tem um grande Dom que pode ajudar a todos. - disse Sianna, mais uma vez. - Precisamos unir nossas forças, caso contrário, não teremos chance contra Voldemort. Você percebe o quanto é importante a sua ajuda? A sua Visão poderá ajudar a prevenir muitos possíveis ataques de Comensais. Mas lembre-se de que as nossas aulas extras não são apenas para isso. Seria muito bom que continuássemos com elas, gosto de tê-la como ajudante em minhas aulas. As escolhas que você precisará fazer poderão levá-la a Avalon. E você seria bem-vinda.

Sianna sorriu. Gina tentou retribuir o sorriso, mas ela não sabia exatamente se deveria sorrir ou chorar com tudo que ouviu; os pensamentos rodopiavam em sua mente como se um vendaval tivesse passado por lá, e tinha muito medo.

- É melhor vocês irem, agora - disse Dumbledore. - Já está quase na hora do jantar. Essa longa conversa deve ter deixado vocês com fome... Harry, gostaria que você ficasse mais um pouco, tudo bem?

- Uau! Espera só até a Mione saber disso! – Rony comentava com a irmã e o monitor da Corvinal enquanto se dirigiam à Torre de Grifinória. A Profa. Lake acompanhara Snape até as masmorras. – Eu sou descendente de Merlin!

- Ah, Rony! Deixa de ser criança! – Gina ralhou. Em seguida, franziu a testa. – O que você estava fazendo lá?

- Dumbledore me chamou. Acho que ele queria uma outra pessoa da família. – o ruivo respondeu displicentemente. – O que será que eu sou capaz de fazer?

- Além de parecer uma criança de dois anos? Beijar a Hermione escondido! – a irmã provocou, deixando-o com o rosto completamente vermelho.

- Não seja maldosa, Gina. – ela assustou-se ao ser lembrada da presença de Alex. Ele censurou-a baixinho.

- Pelo menos eu o calei.

- Eu poderia conversar com você? – ele perguntou, receoso. A ruiva assentiu.

- Rony, vai na frente que eu te alcanço depois, ok? – ela gritou para o irmão, que já virava no corredor e parecia sequer ouvi-la. – Vamos para um lugar mais sossegado.

- Conheço um lugar ótimo! - Alex exclamou, pegando a mão de Gina. Puxou-a pela escadaria principal até o alto da Torre Leste. - Uma das vantagens de ser monitor é que posso andar por todo o castelo e não perder pontos por isso - ele riu, ao chegar à porta da sala de Astronomia. - Linda, agora feche os olhos.

Gina estava ofegante e vermelha por acompanhar o passo do rapaz e olhou-o desconfiada.

- Aiai, o que você está aprontando, Alexander Brandon? - Ela perguntou, ansiosa e animada. – Não quero problemas!

- Você já vai ver... Só feche os olhos, por favor. – ele sorriu, e a ruiva não pôde resistir.

Sentiu que o amigo a guiava cuidadosamente pela sala, que parecia estranhamente vazia. _"Como posso saber se ela tem cadeiras e mesas? Nunca estive aqui!"_

- Deite-se. – Alex pediu, ajudando-a. – Não abra ainda! – completou quando ela fez menção de olhar.

Gina obedeceu, com cuidado, ainda sem entender. Era bem macio, parecia um colchão. Apoiou a cabeça em algo que julgou ser uma almofada.

- Pronto. - ele disse, satisfeito. - Pode abrir os olhos.

Vagarosamente, a garota foi abrindo seus olhos. Ficou maravilhada com o que viu. O teto, transparente, mostrava um céu púrpura salpicado de estrelas prateadas, e a leste, uma lua crescente começava a apontar, indicando o anoitecer. Ficou sem ar. Era magnífico perceber o mundo adormecendo. Algumas aves voaram acima dela, provavelmente indo para seus ninhos. 

Aquela imagem transmitiu uma paz enorme à garota.

- Não é um bom lugar? - Gina percebeu Alex ao seu lado ao ouvir sua voz.

- Eu... é lindo.. - respondeu a menina, sem conseguir expressar realmente a perplexidade que sentia.

- Gosto de vir aqui de vez em quando, para liberar minha mente. De certa forma, me sinto mais próximo de Avalon.

Avalon. Esse lugar começava a assombrá-la. Como uma ilha que ela nem conhecia podia mudar de forma tão radical a sua vida? Gina não disse nada por algum tempo. Tinha perguntas que exigiam respostas, mas ela sentia que não as teria naquele momento. Ela queria entender, mas sabia que cooperação não requer compreensão. Mesmo assim, deixou escapar.

- Alex... - ela chamou, olhando para o céu. - Por que você não me contou?

Sentiu o loiro mexer-se ao seu lado, nervoso. Sentou-se ao lado dela e permanecer em silêncio muito tempo. Gina continuou acompanhando o céu escurecer cada vez mais, adquirindo um tom de azul escuro.

- Eu não podia, Virgínia - Ele começou, temendo a reação dela. - Não fique com raiva... você vai entender.

- Tem tanta coisa na minha cabeça que duvido entender alguma coisa algum dia... Ainda vão me contar o que eu quero saber?

- Na hora oportuna... Há muito o que saber, eu também tenho muito a descobrir. Vamos descobrir juntos. Vou estar sempre do seu lado, eu prometo. 

- Estou com tanto medo, Alex. – confessou, voltando o rosto para ele. – Tanto medo.

O garoto estendeu a mão e tocou os cabelos vermelhos dela. Delicadamente, desenhou o contorno do rosto dela, os olhos fixos nos dela.

- Não tema, minha bela. – a voz saiu grave e confortante e, de repente, uma brisa brincou no rosto de Gina. Ela piscou e não estava mais deitada na sala de Astronomia de Hogwarts. Olhou em volta e espantou-se ao deparar-se com altas pedras, formando um círculo ao redor dela e do homem ao seu lado.

Era um homem alto, forte, que sorria para ela e, estranhamente, ela não teve vontade de fugir dele porque confiava nos olhos intensamente verdes que a miravam com amor. Ao contrário, deitou-se novamente e deixou que ele acariciasse sua testa.

- Feche os olhos... Descanse... Não tema... – ele dizia, e ela obedeceu.

- Agora, tente não pensar nisso, simplesmente olhe para as estrelas... – era novamente a voz de Alex. - Sabe, elas podem nos dizer muito, basta sabermos interpretar.

O garoto beijou a mão de Gina e deitou-se novamente, ainda segurando sua mão. Gina fitava o céu tentando reter na memória aquela visão. Desejava voltar àquela noite estrelada no círculo de pedras. 

_"Tenho que descobrir o que são essas cenas. Mas, não agora... Não hoje...", pensava, cheia de sono_. Mesmo que tentasse, não conseguia ter raiva de Alex. De algum modo, entendia sua posição. _"Eu também tenho escondido tanta coisa dele... Será que algum dia contarei sobre essas sensações que a presença dele me causa?"_

Vieram outras imagens em sua cabeça, imagens familiares, mas que ela não sabia de onde vinham. Uma fogueira, o homem dançando e ela dançando, girando ao redor dele.

E foi com essas imagens que ela adormeceu ali, ao lado de Alex, na sala de Astronomia.

**N/As:** Ah, nós não fomos tão cruéis, não é verdade?... rs! Devido aos pedidos e ameaças que recebemos, resolvemos postar esse capítulo em tempo recorde! E então, como está a interação Alex/Gina? Queríamos agradecer à Ayleen e a Lindjinha, que foram tão gentis com as reviewa, e a quem está acompanhando a fic mas não se manifesta. Valeu mesmo, gente!! Please, continuem escrevendo.

         Próximo capítulo... hum... Não vou dizer nada, mas está bem legal!... rsrsrs!!


	11. Entre Hogwarts e Avalon

**CAPÍTULO 10: **

ENTRE HOGWARTS E AVALON****

Gina acordou no outro dia em sua cama, no dormitório feminino da Grifinória. Como Alex levou-a para lá, não sabia, mas não se lembrava de ter dormido uma noite tão tranqüila desde o início do ano letivo. Levantou-se calmamente para tomar o café da manhã.

Ao passar pelo salão comunal, encontrou Harry, Rony e Hermione sentados em frente à lareira. O inverno começava a se intensificar à medida que se aproximava o Natal.

- Bom dia! - cumprimentou Hermione. - Dormiu bem?

- Bom dia... - ela retribuiu, sorrindo. - Como vim parar aqui?

- Alex te achou lá embaixo quando voltava da sala de Astronomia e eu a trouxe. Você dormiu muito, Gina! - riu a amiga.

- Precisava assimilar as coisas... e vocês, como estão com tudo isso?

- Confusos, também - foi Harry quem respondeu. - Queria saber um pouco mais sobre tudo isso.

- Harry, posso... perguntar uma coisa? - A menina não sabia por que gaguejava perto de Harry.

- Claro... se eu puder responder.

- O que é que Dumbledore falou pra você depois que saímos?

- Creio que não poderei responder, Gina. Não diz respeito só a mim. Você entende? Mas gostaria de conversar com você depois, pode ser?

- Claro, Harry. – ela respondeu, alegre por conseguir um progresso, mesmo que pequeno.

Desceu à procura de Alex e o encontrou conversando com Sianna no banco em frente ao lago. Foi até lá cumprimentá-los, um pouco enciumada.

- Bom dia, Alex. Bom dia professora...

- Oi, Gina!! Dormiu bem? - perguntou Alex, demonstrando uma felicidade súbita ao vê-la.

- Dormi, sim... - ela sorriu, um pouco sem jeito.

- Bom - falou Sianna, levantando-se - preciso resolver algumas coisas com o Prof. Alvo. Vejo vocês depois.

- Tomou café? - perguntou Alex, sabendo a resposta.

- Er... bem... não! - Gina deu um pequeno sorriso sem graça. - Queria te achar antes!

- Então vamos, antes que eles tirem tudo da mesa. - Ele chamou, levantando-se e guiando-a pelo ombro, carinhosamente.

- Você não vai me contar como fez para me transportar da Torre Leste para a Grifinória, que fica do outro lado? – ela questionou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Segredo de estado! Não conto nem sob tortura! – ele estava definitivamente mais animado.

O domingo passou bastante divertido. Gina tentou ao máximo não se lembrar dos acontecimentos recentes enquanto podia evitar as preocupações. Uma vez decidida, sabia que muita coisa iria mudar. Passou o dia com Alex, explorando algumas galerias do quarto andar. Encontrou Hermione algumas vezes, quando passaram correndo pela biblioteca; e também Harry, que para sua surpresa, não estava com Cho.

Entretanto, como nem tudo são flores, chegou a segunda-feira. Logo no primeiro horário, Gina enfrentou uma sonolenta aula com o Prof. Binns discorrendo sobre a descoberta de múmias mutantes no Egito, em 485 a.C. 

A aula dupla de Poções antes do almoço não foi tão ruim quanto ela imaginava. Primeiro, porque Alex conseguia fazer com que Snape fosse menos maldoso com os grifinórios; segundo, porque Snape nem sequer fez comentários a respeito de alguma atitude de Gina. _"Será que foi por causa de sábado? É quase certo." _Não poderia afirmar, mas gostava de como estava.

Ao término do turno, o professor a chamou para informar que decidira dar-lhe mais alguns dias de prazo para terminar a pesquisa sobre a Poção.

- Um pedido especial do diretor. – explicou brevemente.

Após o almoço, Lupin mostrou alguns contra-feitiços usados para defesa contra bruxos das trevas e Hagrid finalmente terminou os estudos com o Dedo-Duro e deu uma aula teórica sobre unicórnios. Na última aula, Sianna aproveitou para falar do Natal.

- Assim como o Halloween, o Natal surgiu de uma comemoração bretã. No dia 21 de dezembro, comemoramos o solstício de inverno, chamado Yule. É a noite mais longa do ano, em que a Deusa é reverenciada como a mãe da Criança Prometida, que nasceu para trazer luz ao mundo. Em várias religiões do mundo podemos encontrar o mito do Nascimento Virginal, mas para nós, bruxos ingleses, há esta ligação com a Antiga Religião Celta.

- Professora, - chamou Colin. - por que em Hogwarts comemoramos como datas cristãs, se a origem dos bruxos é pagã?

- Vejo que leu sobre o assunto, Sr. Creevey. - disse a professora, mostrando interesse. - Quando o cristianismo começou a se espalhar, muitos bruxos tiveram medo e acabaram se convertendo à nova religião. Assim, os cultos acabaram sendo unidos em um só. O que importa não é a data em que se comemora, e sim o significado desse dia. 

"E, como ensinamos em Avalon, todos os deuses são um só, portanto, todas as religiões acabam se convertendo para um ponto único, por isso Dumbledore não se importa com o modo como é comemorado aqui. Eu, particularmente, acharia interessante se todos vocês pudessem participar de um ritual de Yule. É maravilhoso. Infelizmente, não há espaço o suficiente para isso, e creio que a maioria dos alunos não aceitaria bem a idéia."

Essa observação na aula de Sianna despertou mais perguntas na cabeça de Gina. Foi então que ela decidiu pesquisar um pouco mais sobre Avalon, com a pequena ajuda de uma amiga...

- Hermione! Finalmente te encontrei! - chegava uma Gina ofegante no salão comunal, interrompendo um beijo daqueles. - Ah... desculpa... eu falo outra hora...

- Não, pode falar, Gina. - respondeu Hermione, mesmo com a cara feia de Rony.

- Bem, é que você está procurando sobre Avalon, não é? - Hermione confirmou com a cabeça. - Posso usar seus livros? Preciso achar algumas coisas...

- Por que não fazemos isso juntas? Eu ainda quero saber muito sobre a ilha... acho que tem muita coisa conectada com Você-Sabe-Quem e tudo o que está acontecendo!

- Tudo bem... amanhã podemos começar?

- Claro! - Hermione sempre ficava animada com pesquisas. - Depois do almoço podemos ir à biblioteca.

- Ok. Tenho que achar o Alex, tchau! E... desculpa atrapalhar! - ela se despediu, rindo enquanto passava pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda.

As duas semanas antes do Natal passaram mais devagar do que Gina imaginava. Além de todos os deveres de casa, Gina pesquisava a respeito de Avalon, além de continuar com as aulas extras de Sianna. A professora se mostrava compreensiva com Gina, e evitava comentar sobre a conversa até que ela tivesse sua decisão.

Alex se unia a Hermione e Gina quando podia, para ver como andava a pesquisa. Harry e Rony apareciam algumas vezes, quando tinham tempo entre os treinos de quadribol. Rony havia entrado como goleiro no time recentemente, depois que Neville ficou traumatizado com um balaço na cabeça que o deixou três dias inconsciente. 

As pesquisas progrediam, mas ainda havia muito o que descobrir. Os três livros diziam bastante, mas deixavam muitas perguntas no ar. Alex não respondia, muito menos Sianna.

- Terá um momento certo para isso - ela dizia.

Foi então que, inesperadamente, o Prof. Binns foi convocado para estudos sobre uma nova guerra de duendes, e Sianna o substituiu.

- Nova guerra de duendes?? - perguntou a grifinória Nora Moore.

- Ainda não sabemos exatamente o que é - respondeu a professora. - foi isso que o Prof. Alfred foi descobrir. Bem, eu não vou dar aula de Adivinhação para vocês nesse horário. Estou aqui para uma aula de História da Magia.

- Ah, não... - Colin reclamou, quase imperceptível.

- Acalmem-se - falou Sianna, notando a insatisfação dos alunos. Sentou-se no chão e fez um sinal para que eles fizessem o mesmo. - Não pretendo falar sobre revoltas de duendes ou gigantes. A minha aula será sobre uma história muito mais antiga. Alguém poderia me responder de onde surgiram os bruxos?

Ao perguntar, Sianna olhou imediatamente para Gina, que ficou um pouco constrangida. Tinha quase certeza de que seria uma das únicas que saberia responder.

- Avalon... - respondeu, quase sem voz.

- O que você disse, Virgínia? Poderia repetir um pouco mais alto?

- Foi em Avalon... que os bruxos surgiram. - Gina disse outra vez, olhando para o chão. 

- Isso mesmo - sorriu Sianna. - Mas como isso aconteceu?

A sala inteira permaneceu em silêncio. A professora levantou-se e foi para o centro da roda, notando o interesse dos alunos. Olhava para cada um enquanto contava.

- Avalon é a Ilha onde os druidas se refugiaram durante a ocupação Romana, há mais de mil e quinhentos anos. Os romanos tentaram suprimir a Antiga religião e atacaram todos os centros dela, mas Avalon conseguiu sobreviver. Lá, são praticados rituais e cultos aos Deuses celtas, pelas sacerdotisas e druidas. Nesta época, os bruxos tinham um enorme contato com o divino. Algum de vocês já ouviu falar em Brigantia, Cernunos ou Gwydyon? São os Deuses que caminhavam pela Bretanha.

Gina notou que alguns colegas seguravam o queixo nas mãos, incapazes de desviar a atenção da professora que caminhava sem ruído, como se flutuasse, com movimentos graciosos e voz baixa.

- Brigantia é a deusa da guerra. Seu símbolo é o corvo. Suas armas, a espada e o tridente. – declamou Collin, entusiasmado pela narrativa de Sianna. A professora sorriu para o garoto.

- Mas quando o cristianismo começou a se espalhar, os bruxos foram perseguidos e, após uma invasão, Avalon foi protegida por brumas que apenas iniciados podem abrir. Muitos bruxos fugiram. Para não serem presos, alguns deixaram os cultos pagãos e outros os praticavam secretamente.

- Em Avalon usam varinhas e poções?

- Calma, Sr. Creevey. – Sianna parou de andar e suspirou. - Chegou a época em que os bruxos fora de Avalon viram a necessidade de canalizar poder, e começaram a utilizar varinhas mágicas. Descobriram também que determinados ingredientes combinados transformavam a varinha em um objeto poderoso, como freixo, pêlo de unicórnio e pena de fênix. As palavras em latim se transformaram nos diversos feitiços que vocês estudam aqui.

- Após a época de guerras e perseguição, muitos bruxos acharam interessante difundir seus conhecimentos. Casaram-se com trouxas, e então, passaram a existir não mais apenas bruxos de sangue puro, mas também os mestiços."

- Professora, e por que existem bruxos nascidos em famílias totalmente trouxas? - perguntou Thomas Hint, um garoto da Lufa-Lufa. A turma jamais participara tão ativamente de uma aula de História da Magia.

- Existem algumas teorias a respeito. - respondeu a professora. - A mais provável é que, após a miscigenação entre bruxos e trouxas, algumas famílias acabaram tendo uma descendência bruxa. Para que o poder se manifeste, acredito eu que seja preciso uma porcentagem de sangue bruxo, mesmo que mínima.

Gina tinha visto muito do que a professora contou em livros. Mesmo assim, prestou atenção na aula como se fosse a primeira vez que via. Enquanto Sianna falava, a garota se lembrava das imagens que viu na sala de Astronomia com Alex, ainda sem entender.

A aula estava tão interessante que os alunos sequer sentiram o tempo passar. Quando o sino tocou, Sianna anunciou:

- Certamente teremos outras oportunidades para conversamos a respeito disso. Até a volta do professor de vocês, eu e os outros professores estaremos nos dividindo para dar as aulas.

**N/As:** Bem, pessoas maravilhosas, como está a cabeça de vocês depois disso tudo?! Confesso que eu fiquei pirada, mas depois de ler umas duas vezes, consegui assimilar... rsrs!!!

         Queríamos agradecer especialmente Lindjinha e Dark Saturno pelas reviews! Jovens, prometo que vamos tentar atualizar mais rápido, ok?! E qualquer coisa, já sabem: e-mails, reviews, sinais de fumaça, corujas etc!

         Até o próximo capítulo!


	12. Yule

CAPÍTULO 11: YULE 

No dia 21 de dezembro, Gina foi convocada a estar na sala de Adivinhação ao pôr-do-sol. Sianna aproximara-se da mesa de Grifinória durante o café da manhã e dissera algo em voz baixa para Hermione. Depois, dirigiu-se ao lugar onde Gina comia torradas com mel e requereu sua presença.

- Como minha assistente, gostaria que você participasse do ritual de Yule, Virgínia. – a Sacerdotisa pediu, explicando que ela teria que permanecer em jejum a partir do almoço.

A ruiva achava que estava cada vez mais envolvida com druidas e sacerdotisas.

_"Quem sabe eu não termino meus estudos lá?_", sorriu do próprio pensamento enquanto garantia que estaria lá.

- Devo alertá-la de que seria adequado estar com uma veste branca para a cerimônia. 

- Tudo bem, professora. Transfiguro uma das minhas em branco.

Chegou um pouco mais cedo para ajudar Sianna a preparar o ambiente. A garota usava um pesado casaco, pois estava muito frio fora do castelo, mas a Srta. Lake vestia apenas um fino vestido de linho branco, com ramos de visgo adornando a bainha. Elas fizeram um caminho da entrada até o fundo da sala com pedras absurdamente coloridas, que Gina nunca tinha visto antes.

- São pedras-de-serpentes. – Sianna explicou numa voz distante e Gina soube que não era sua professora de Adivinhação que falava. Hoje, Sianna Lake era uma sacerdotisa. – Os bretões as usavam para atrair espíritos bons. Nada pode atrapalhar a noite do Yule. – apontou para um cesto cheio de ramos. – Espalhe os galhos de verbena entre elas, para afastar espíritos malignos.

Quando terminaram de construir o caminho enfeitado e carregavam para trás da mesa da professora sacos cheios de bolotas de ferro (_"Para que precisamos de bolotas de ferro?"_), Alex chegou, embora não fosse para ele que a ruiva olhasse com a testa franzida.

- Harry!? - Gina estranhou. Seu coração batendo mais forte. Ela imaginou que fosse a presença do garoto.

- Harry. – Sianna cumprimentou com uma aceno de cabeça. – Que bom que pôde vir.

- Alex - chamou Gina, num sussurro. – O que Harry...? Bem, ele nunca...

- Sianna pediu para chamá-lo. - interrompeu o garoto, parecendo contrariado, mas ajudou-a a carregar a última saca com ramos de diversas plantas para perto das bolotas de ferro.

Nesse momento, Sianna chamou-os de fora da sala, mas do lado contrário à entrada. Gina nunca notara que ali havia uma porta, parecia ter acabado de aparecer ali. _"Bem, é provável que isso tenha acontecido"_, pensou, passando pela abertura recém-descoberta depois de Alex e parando estupefata. Certamente essa não era a paisagem que se via normalmente atrás da sala circular de Adivinhação.

O local era muito bonito. Parecia o topo de um morro, iluminado pela fraca luz do pôr-do-sol. Havia tochas rodeando todo o círculo de pedras. Sim, havia um grande círculo de pedras totalmente brancas. A maioria chegava à altura da sua cintura, mas duas ou três eram mais altas que seu braço erguido. No centro havia uma fogueira alegre e quente, e ao redor do círculo passava uma corrente de água, que Gina imaginou vir do lago de Hogwarts.

_"Se estivermos mesmo em Hogwarts!_", apressou-se a lembrar a si mesma.

Observando melhor, viu Sianna do outro lado da fogueira, perto de Harry. Os dois conversavam secretamente, mas pararam quando Gina e Alex apareceram. O loiro imediatamente tomou posição ao lado da sacerdotisa. Estavam posicionados nos quatro cantos do lugar.

A ruiva ficou subitamente com calor, descartando o casaco. Só então percebeu que os dois garotos estavam com brilhantes vestes negras e seus olhos fascinaram-se com os desenhos que a luz da fogueira e das tochas faziam nelas. 

Durante a vida inteira, Virgínia não entendeu completamente a razão daquele ritual em sua vida. Constantemente pensava nele como um divisor de águas. Fora por causa daquela noite no Círculo de Pedras que ela definitivamente deixava de ser a filha caçula de Artur Weasley. Contudo, ela inconscientemente adivinhava, fora um grande teste de Avalon sobre ela.

O forte cheiro do incenso de alecrim atraiu Gina para o círculo. Ela encarou seus outros três companheiros e uma batida rítmica ecoou pelo espaço. Eram tambores. Começaram num ritmo cadenciado e lento, acompanhando as batidas do coração dela. Somente depois que a última nota da batida anterior sumia, outra era lançada no ar estranhamente quente. A respiração dos quatro era ruidosa e a garota sentia a tensão crescendo entre eles. 

Instintivamente, ergueu os braços e começou a rodar, dizendo palavras que não sabia de onde surgiram.

_- Água, ar, terra, fogo, celebramos a noite mais longa do ano com a chama sagrada. A Deusa traz a vida, o ciclo começa outra vez, a roda continua o seu movimento!_

Ouviu a voz de Alex ao seu lado:

_- Deusa do Sol, Deusa da Lua, Deusa dos fogos, traga sua luz e abençoe a Criança Prometida!!_

Então ela pulou para perto da fogueira, movendo o corpo ao ritmo cada vez mais rápido dos tambores. Se ela estivesse assistindo, riria daquela dança frenética, cheia de rodopios e braços que tentavam imitar os movimentos das chamas.

A fumaça da fogueira e das tochas tornava o mundo enevoado, ou era a excitação da dança que não a permitia ver claramente? Contudo, Gina não se importava. Era boa demais a sensação de liberdade, de libertação, que sentia. Uma onda de poder a atravessou, seu corpo estremeceu e ela rodou com mais energia, sua veste branca colada ao corpo esguio devido ao suor. Sua mente implorando para que não parasse.

Sianna jogou um tipo de pó na fogueira, e a chama ficou lilás e mais forte. 

Eles dançavam em torno da fogueira. Gina estava ficando entorpecida e procurou acalmar-se um pouco. Decidiu ver quem dançava com ela.

Os cabelos negros denunciaram que Harry estava na frente dela, do outro lado do fogo. Ele também parecia entregue àquela atmosfera estonteante. A chama parecia ter ampliado o rosto do garoto. A imagem dele oscilava junto com a chama e, como nos seus antigos sonhos, seu rosto se deformava. 

Ela sorriu e tentou circular a fogueira para chegar até ele. Era ele, sempre fora ele o escolhido para ela. Mas, quando ela deu dois passos, um puxão violento para o lado contrário deixou Gina mais tonta. Olhou para a fonte do que a atraia e viu o outro garoto. Perdeu o equilíbrio e, quando o rosto de Alex saiu de foco, desmaiou.

**N/As: **Depois de muito demora, mais um capítulo... rsrs!! Gente, a Aileen não tem nada a ver com esse deslize, por favor não a culpem. Eu é que estou tão sem tempo e minha tendinite tem me incomodado tanto que fiquei algumas semanas sem me esforçar no computador... rsrs! 

Bem, o que estão achando? Yule é uma festa e tanto, mas a Gina não pôde aproveitar o melhor... A partir de agora, Harry vai aparecer mais e teremos um pouquinho mais de confusão (quem sabe mais sangue, né, Thiago?).

Gostaria de agradecer à Lindjinha, Dark-Saturno e a Gabrielle pelos comentários e a vocês por estarem lendo!!

Até o próximo capítulo!!


	13. Harry Potter X Alexander Brandon

****

CAPÍTULO 12:

HARRY POTTER X ALEXANDER BRANDON

__

Uma risada. Não uma risada qualquer. Era odiosa, fria, machucava como a ponta de uma espada. Os gritos, os raios coloridos por todos os lados... Não... De novo não!... Por favor, pare... Pare!!

- Não! - gritou, abrindo os olhos.

- Gina! – Alex parecia assustado, ajoelhado ao lado dela. A garota piscou seguidas vezes para reconhecê-lo. - Você desmaiou no meio do ritual...

- O sonho!! - sentou-se, ofegante. - Eu... eu acho que tive uma visão... _Ele_... ele está atacando outra vez!

- Acalme-se, Virgínia – Sianna chegava com uma bem-vinda barra de chocolate na mão. - Coma isso e me conte, o que viu?

- Ele... ele ria... Gritos... foi horrível! – os olhos arregalados e a fala rápida denunciavam um estado de excitação que assustava os garotos e a Sacerdotisa. - Parecia que eu estava lá... Como da outra vez, professora.

- Gina - somente nessa hora, percebeu Harry também ajoelhado ao lado dela. De repente, flashes do rosto dele nas chamas da fogueira invadiram sua mente e ela julgou que ruborizava ao recordar suas intenções naquele momento. - Foi só um sonho, acalme-se... - ele disse, procurando ajudar.

- Não. – Alex cortou, afastando-se sob um olhar severo da sacerdotisa. - Não foi só um sonho. Da última vez que ela teve um _'sonho'_, se você quer chamar assim, comensais atacaram uma vila na Irlanda. - A garota estranhou a resposta um tanto grosseira dele, sempre tão educado com todos, embora esquecesse disso no instante seguinte.

- Você também tem sonhos premonitórios? - Harry perguntou, franzindo a testa, buscando a professora com os olhos. Sianna assentiu e o moreno voltou-se novamente para a ruiva, confessando em voz baixa. - Minha cicatriz dói cada vez que Voldemort pensa ou faz em algo de mau.

Gina sequer ficou magoada com a revelação de mais um segredo de Harry que ela não compartilhava. Estava tão acostumada a eles que apenas deu de ombros, encarando os olhos muito verdes do garoto que a ajudava a andar até a sala de aula, sentando-a numa das carteiras. Se procurasse, veria Alex com uma expressão carrancuda vindo logo atrás, com Sianna.

- Há um tempo isso não acontecia. – ela respondeu, pensativa, dando-se conta subitamente do quanto sentia falta da sua vida sem acontecimentos extraordinários de antes. _"Tudo que queremos é um pouco de ação para espantar o tédio. Quando encontramos, não podemos esperar para voltar à calmaria."_

- Yule acumula uma grande energia, principalmente quando sincronizamos com o ritual em Avalon. – A professora explicou, encorajando-a a comer toda a enorme barra de chocolate. - Você não está acostumada com esse poder... sinto muito que tenha visto isso num ritual que deveria ser tão bonito. Como lhe disse, as visões vêm sem que as peçamos. Alex, vá na frente e avise Dumbledore.

- Não é melhor que Harry faça isso? – o loiro perguntou, incerto. - Posso cuidar de Gina...

- Não. – ela retrucou, ríspida. - Vá.

Alex suspirou e levantou-se. Na porta da sala, olhou para Gina e para Harry, sério.

- Tome - falou Sianna, entregando o cálice com água a Gina. – É do Poço Sagrado. Vai se sentir melhor.

- Harry - chamou Gina, depois de tomar a água. - Você... já sonhou com algo que aconteceu?

- Sim. - respondeu ele e ela surpreendeu-se com uma resposta direta e sincera. O garoto pareceu notar, pois sorriu amigavelmente. – Desde o quarto ano... foi bem real. E algumas vezes... – ele pareceu hesitar. - Sonho com o dia que '_ele'_ matou meus pais. - Gina notou a mudança de expressão no rosto do garoto ao falar isso. - Não são lembranças muito boas, você pode imaginar. – ela controlou uma vontade louca de abraçá-lo para consolar.

- Sinto muito, Harry... - Na verdade, não sabia muito bem o que dizer. Ela sabia que o garoto devia sentir muita falta de uma família. Molly, mãe de Gina, fazia o que podia, junto com toda a família Weasley, mas ela sabia que não era igual.

Alex apareceu pouco tempo depois. Ainda tinha uma expressão contrariada, até mais do que quando saiu.

- Dumbledore disse que vai procurar saber a respeito de outros ataques. Falará conosco amanhã. – Sianna concordou com um aceno.

- Acho melhor que vocês voltem para o castelo. O ritual não poderá ser continuado agora. Boa noite.

Harry, Alex e Gina saíram juntos da sala de Adivinhação. Ninguém falou nada até chegarem ao castelo. Ao chegarem à escadaria de mármore, Alex se despediu.

- Não vai me acompanhar até a entrada, como sempre, Alex? - perguntou Gina.

- Harry está com você. - Ele respondeu, secamente. - Você não corre perigo. Tchau, Virgínia.

A garota estranhou o comportamento dele, mas não pôde fazer nada. Ainda sentia-se tonta e Harry teve que apoiá-la até a sala comunal. Queria perguntar o que ele estava fazendo lá, e, especialmente, por que estava sendo tão solícito com ela se nunca pareceu se importar com a irmã de seu melhor amigo.

__

"Exceto no segundo ano", ela pensou, enquanto ele gentilmente a sentava numa poltrona. _"Mas ele nunca prestou realmente atenção em mim_", completou, amargurada.

- Acho que vou dormir, Harry.

- Tem certeza de que consegue subir para o dormitório sozinha?

- Sim. Obrigada, Harry. Boa noite.

Rolou por algumas horas na cama, mas não conseguia parar de pensar, então levantou-se e voltou à sala comunal.

Ao chegar, notou que ele continuava lá.

- Também não conseguiu dormir? - perguntou Harry, sentado em frente à lareira, virando-se para ela.

- Muitas emoções para uma noite só - ela brincou, pensando não só na visão, mas também no motivo de ter desmaiado: Harry.

- Você está melhor? – ele estava genuinamente preocupado?

- Estou. – sentou-se em frente a ele. - E você, por que não dorme?

- Pensamentos. – ele sorriu e o coração da ruiva perdeu um compasso. Era a primeira conversa 'civilizada' que eles tinham. – Não é todo dia que participo de um ritual druida, sabe? Você, pelo que soube, é veterana. – ele queria descontrair, mas disse a coisa errada.

- Não é exatamente o tipo de coisa que quero lembrar agora, se você não se importa...

- Tudo bem, eu entendo. – disse rápido, ciente do desconforto da garota. - Vamos conversar sobre outra coisa.

Mas nenhum dos dois conseguia pensar em um assunto. Era uma situação embaraçosa.

- Então... - ela disse, após minutos de silêncio. - Você e Cho... como estão?

- Brigamos na semana passada. – ele não pareceu tão chateado quanto ela supôs.

- Oh, sinto muito... – Gina falou, educadamente, sabendo que não pensava realmente assim.

- Não, tudo bem. Pra falar a verdade, estou me sentindo melhor agora. – um sorriso triste surgiu nos lábios dele e Gina arrependeu-se das lembranças que trouxera com aquela pergunta. - Não nos gostávamos tanto assim.

As palavras de Harry não deixaram de despertar uma 'reação' em Gina. Ela quase sorriu ao ouvi-lo dizer que não gostava da chinesinha, contendo-se por pouco. Ainda havia um sentimento por ele, foi o que ela percebeu, sem saber _'qual'_ era este sentimento. Uma pontinha de esperança surgiu em seu coração.

- Ah, eu sinto muito, Harry. – disse, insincera. – Espero que não seja nada grave. _"Quando você ficou dissimulada, Virgínia Weasley?"_

- Eu realmente não sei. – ele suspirou. Então, encarou-a e visivelmente corou ao perguntar, sem jeito. - Esse Alex... vocês são...hum... namorados?

- Ah, não... bem... er... ele é meu melhor amigo. Um dos únicos amigos que eu tenho, para falar a verdade...

- Notei que você não anda com as meninas de sua turma.

- Não gosto muito delas. Se acham populares demais... tentei ser amiga delas, mas realmente, não são bem o meu tipo de pessoa... - riu.

- Entendo. Conheço pessoas assim, também.

- Mas não sinto falta, não... amigos são qualidade e não quantidade - sorriu.

Mais um momento de silêncio. Era inusitado para Gina estar ali, sozinha no salão comunal, com o dono de seus pensamentos dos últimos cinco anos... inusitado, mas bom.

- Um sicle pelos seus pensamentos. – Harry sorriu, tirando-a do devaneio. Ela decidiu ser honesta.

- É estranho, não é?

- O quê?

- Nós dois aqui, sentados na sala comunal, trocando confidências à meia-noite...

- Se você está falando do fato de não sermos amigos, - ele desviou o olhar para o fogo. - bem, acho que ninguém que faça parte de um ritual como aquele pode deixar de se aproximar.

Ela definitivamente não esperava esta resposta, nem a calma com a qual ela veio.

- Se vamos nos aproximar, eu gostaria de perguntar algumas coisas...

Ele voltou a atenção para a ruiva, e ela leu nos olhos de Harry que a proximidade não se estendia a revelar o que ela queria saber.

- Não pergunte, Gina, por favor. Um dia, e eu espero que seja breve, poderei sentar com você e dizer tudo. Não agora, por favor.

Ela levantou-se rápido, furiosa com a resposta, cambaleando e tombando novamente na poltrona. Prontamente, o garoto estava ao lado dela, amparando-a. Gina sentiu sua pele arrepiar do contato com a dele. Era tão quente e macia...

- Você ainda está fraca.

- Só um tontura. Não como nada desde o almoço. Só o chocolate de Sianna.

- Entendi. Fique aqui, ok?

Harry subiu correndo a escada para o dormitório masculino, voltando pouco depois com um prato de pastéis e um jarra de suco de abóbora.

- Dobby faz questão de manter esses petiscos no meu criado-mudo. – o moreno justificou. - Diz que estou em crescimento e preciso me alimentar. Coma o quanto quiser. É daqueles que enchem sozinhos.

- Hum... – a garota tinha a boca cheia de carne. - Estão ótimos! Obrigada!

Devorou cinco pastéis ruidosamente, com Harry rindo da expressão gulosa dela.

- Você sabe jogar gamão bruxo? - perguntou Gina, lambendo os dedos.

- Mais ou menos... prefiro xadrez.

- Quer tentar? Já vi que não vamos dormir tão cedo... eu não sei jogar xadrez.

Gamão Bruxo não era um jogo tão popular quanto o xadrez. Era mais comum entre bruxos mais velhos, mas Gina gostava muito. Dois dados e várias peças em um tabuleiro. Como no gamão trouxa, jogam-se os dados e movem-se as peças até que todas sejam retiradas do tabuleiro. A diferença é que, como no xadrez bruxo, as peças movem-se com a voz, e algumas tentam influenciar o jogador. Sim, as peças falam...

Harry e Gina viraram a noite na sala comunal. Harry tentou ensinar xadrez a ela também, mas sem muitos progressos. Gina ganhou a maioria das partidas de gamão. Hermione, ao acordar, sorriu para a amiga com aquele olhar de suspeita.

- Depois te explico! – a ruiva cochichou para ela.

- Acho que vou me arrumar para o café - disse Harry, levantando-se com uma horrível cara de sono. Virou-se para a nova amiga. - Ainda preciso falar com você, estou esperando a permissão de Dumbledore.

- Tudo bem. - ela respondeu, contendo sua curiosidade. - Nos esbarramos por aí, então! Até mais.

Gina se aprontou rápido e desceu para o café da manhã. Encontrou Alex logo que chegou ao Salão Principal.

- Bom dia, Alex! - a ruiva sorriu, dando um beijo na bochecha dele.

- Bom dia, Virgínia. – o loiro respondeu, secamente, sem olhar para ela.

- Posso te perguntar o que está acontecendo? Desde ontem à noite você está estranho...

- Não tem nada acontecendo. Só... estou com muita coisa na cabeça.

- Quer conversar? Você sabe, eu sou sua amig...

- Tudo bem, não precisa. Eu tô bem. Preciso ir, Gina. Tenho muitas coisas pra fazer hoje. Tchau.

Alex se comportou de forma semelhante o dia todo. Evitou falar ou mesmo passar pelos mesmos lugares que Gina. Mesmo na aula de Poções não se aproximou muito. A garota resolveu respeitar. Quem sabe, no dia seguinte já estava tudo bem outra vez? Ele deveria estar ocupado...

Depois do almoço, foi chamada à sala de Dumbledore. Harry também foi chamado, juntamente com Alex. Sianna também se encontrava lá.

- Boa tarde - cumprimentou o professor, recebendo somente acenos de cabeça como resposta. - Chamei vocês aqui por causa do acontecimento na noite passada. Procurei saber sobre novos ataques, mas aparentemente, não houve outro.

- Existe alguma possibilidade que isso ainda aconteça? - perguntou Harry.

- Não podemos descartar nenhuma possibilidade atualmente. Já aconteceu uma vez, pode acontecer várias outras. Mas imagino que Voldemort não queira causar muito tumulto ainda. Mas temos que nos prevenir. Fudge não me apóia, ele acredita que os Comensais queriam apenas se divertir atacando trouxas. Sirius não pode correr muito mais riscos agora, também.

- Sirius? - perguntou Gina, aflita. – Sirius Black? Não é o bruxo que fugiu de Azkaban?

- Sim, Gina - respondeu Harry. - Ele é inocente e está escondido. Isso é informação sigilosa, poucos sabem. – e acrescentou baixinho. – Depois te explico.

- Virgínia - continuou Dumbledore. - Sua visão não falhou da primeira vez, é bem provável que esteja certa novamente. Snape passou um trabalho no início do ano letivo a você. Não foi apenas um mero trabalho. A Poção Perceptius ajuda a desenvolver a visão e concentrar a energia. É uma arma contra Voldemort. Há algum tempo, lhe dissemos sobre o seu dom. Não temos muito mais tempo, precisamos nos preparar. Para isso, é preciso que você faça sua decisão... se irá nos ajudar ou não. É muito importante, entenda.

Gina estava confusa. Não sabia se queria ver outras cenas como a da noite anterior. Mas algo lhe dizia que ela precisava enfrentar isso.

- Eu... vou ajudar.

- Tem certeza? É uma grande responsabilidade. - perguntou Dumbledore.

- Tenho - ela hesitou por um momento, mas estava decidida.

- Então você precisa se concentrar na Poção - disse Sianna. - Lembre-se de que estaremos todos nos ajudando, mas a poção continua sendo um trabalho.

- Eu terei que fazer sozinha?

- Poderá falar conosco, se precisar. Alex também é um grande conhecedor das ervas e poderá ajudá-la.

- Vocês precisam voltar às aulas - interrompeu Dumbledore. - Harry, você pode ficar um pouco mais? Estou certo de que a Profa. McGonagall entenderá seu atraso. – e virou-se para os demais. - Podem ir agora.

- Alex - chamou Gina, ao sair da sala do diretor. - Podemos conversar?

- Não agora - ele continuou andando. - Depois a gente conversa.

- Só concordo se você prometer que vai _'realmente' _conversar comigo. - retrucou, parando na frente dele e obrigando-o a olhar para ela.

- Tudo bem, eu prometo. Amanhã, temos o dia inteiro pra isso.

- Vou cobrar, ouviu? - Ela brincou, despedindo-se e indo para a sala de Feitiços.


	14. Natal

****

CAPÍTULO 13:

NATAL

Enfim, chegou o Natal.

Finalmente, Gina poderia parar de pensar em todos os deveres e nas aulas extras com Sianna, pelo menos por alguns dias. Os professores começaram a aumentar a carga de deveres nos últimos dias, dizendo estarem preparando os alunos para os NOM's.

Aliás, já estava na hora de Gina começar a pensar que carreira seguiria, pois a partir do sexto ano, as matérias seriam direcionadas. Mas com tanta coisa para pensar, acabava se esquecendo de pesquisar a respeito. Sabia algumas áreas que gostaria de trabalhar, mas ainda não tinha certeza.

Havia pesquisado também, nos últimos três dias, onde poderia encontrar os ingredientes da Poção Perceptius.

Soube pela Profa. Sprout que encontraria Setas-de-elfos e mandrágoras na estufa 4, e sabia que Sianna tinha Pedras-de-serpentes. Precisaria também de resina de eucalipto, árvore da Floresta Proibida, que poderia obter com a ajuda de Hagrid. A resina era prateada e dava consistência à Poção, formando o pingente. O ingrediente mais difícil, ela imaginou, seria o sangue de dragão. _"Quer dizer então que um dos doze usos do sangue de dragão é no auxílio à Visão?"_, se perguntou, ao ler no livro.

Alex tinha dito que iria ajudá-la, mas ainda estava bastante frio com ela. Gina ainda não havia esquecido de lhe pedir explicações, só esperava o momento certo. Planejava fazer isso na noite de Natal.

Hogwarts nunca tinha ficado tão cheia na época do Natal, com exceção ao ano do Torneio Tribruxo. Por isso, Dumbledore caprichou um pouco mais e resolveu fazer uma pequena comemoração à noite. Sabendo disso, Gina resolveu entregar os presentes dos seus amigos somente na hora da festa, e Harry, Rony, Hermione e Alex resolveram fazer o mesmo, deixando um clima de ansiedade no ar. Clima que aumentava, pois Gina sabia que Harry queria falar com ela, e esperava também que Alex voltasse a ser o amigo de antes.

A tarde do dia vinte e cinco de dezembro passou devagar. Claro, quando a gente quer que algo aconteça, parece que o tempo passa muito mais devagar, não é mesmo? Mas, finalmente, chegou a noite. O salão estava enfeitado com simplicidade. As doze árvores estavam cobertas de fadinhas coloridas que piscavam e enfeites que se moviam. O céu enfeitiçado mostrava a neve que caía do lado de fora do castelo e fazia um efeito muito bonito com as velas azuis que iluminavam o salão.

Gina vestiu sua capa azul-marinho e foi rapidamente encontrar os amigos. Mal chegou ao Salão Principal e encontrou Harry, que vestia uma capa preta com detalhes dourados, chamando a atenção da garota. Do outro lado, vira Alex, que vestia uma capa verde-escura com botões prateados, realçando seus olhos verdes. Ele olhou para Gina, mas não chegou a ir cumprimentá-la, provavelmente porque viu que Harry iria fazer isso primeiro. Algumas meninas se aproximaram de Alex; Gina sentiu um friozinho na barriga, mas virou-se para o outro lado e foi cumprimentar Harry.

- Olá, Gina - ele falou. Gina notou uma pequena surpresa do garoto ao vê-la. Exatamente a impressão que ela queria essa noite...

- Oi, Harry - ela sorriu. - Feliz Natal! - disse, abraçando-o. Notou que o garoto hesitou em responder ao abraço. - Seu presente está em uma dessas árvores, não é difícil de achar, espera um minuto...

- Calma, ainda temos tempo para isso - disse ele, quando ela estava indo pegar o presente, segurando sua mão. O gesto do garoto não deixou de mexer com ela, mais uma vez. - Queria falar com você antes, tudo bem?

- Er... claro... - respondeu Gina, olhando para Alex. - Eu já te encontro, tudo bem? Quero falar com alguns amigos antes.

Ela virou-se para Alex, que acabava de se despedir das garotas e andava para o outro lado.

- Feliz Natal, Alexander Brandon - disse ela, com os braços cruzados e uma cara provocante. O garoto se virou e sorriu. - Não ia falar comigo, é?

- Desculpe, Gina - disse ele, sorrindo. Era um sorriso sincero, mas... pareceu tão... frio...

- Eu sei que é uma data cristã, e você não segue, mas... de todo jeito, tem raízes nas suas crenças... não deixa de ser uma data especial, né?

O garoto sorriu novamente.

- Então... eu adoraria abraçar meu amigo, sabe? - ela provocou novamente.

Ele riu e a abraçou. Mais uma vez, Gina sentiu que algo estava diferente... mas o quê?

- Feliz Natal pra você também, Virgínia. – ele disse, soltando-se do abraço.

Nesse momento, Dumbledore chamou a atenção de todos.

- Boa noite, queridos alunos e professores. Todos sabem que hoje é um dia muito especial. Comemoramos o nascimento da Criança Prometida, a volta da vida, a volta da luz na Terra. É chamado Yule na Antiga Religião e Natal no cristianismo. Uma festa em que se dão presentes às pessoas queridas, e que devemos celebrar com muita alegria. É por isso que agora chamo "As Esquisitonas"! Divirtam-se!

Quando a banda começou a tocar, Gina virou-se para o lado e notou que Alex já não estava mais ao seu lado. Na mesma direção, encontrou Hermione com Rony, Harry e Neville, em frente à mesa de bebidas, então resolveu ir ao encontro deles.

- Gina!! Que bom que você está aqui! – disse Harry, em voz alta. – Tive que chamar Neville pra não ficar segurando vela pra esses dois aqui... – ele comentou baixinho. A ruiva riu:

- Tudo bem, vamos nos livrar deles agora. Quer dançar, Harry?

Ele assentiu e ambos foram para a pista de dança.

Quando uma música lenta começou, Harry puxou Gina pela mão, deixando seu corpo juntinho ao dela. A garota sentiu um friozinho na barriga e deixou-se levar, com a cabeça em seu ombro.

Foi quando viu que Alex estava a apenas alguns metros deles, olhando-os com uma cara fechada. Pensou em falar com ele, mas não saberia como. Ela sabia que não gostava nem um pouco de vê-lo ali, queria estar com ele, mas também queria Harry... e Alex, ele sempre estava próximo, mas aquele momento com Harry era uma oportunidade que ela sabia que jamais teria igual. Por isso, passou o resto da festa com o garoto, Hermione e Rony, dançando, tomando cerveja amanteigada, rindo e se divertindo muito.

Gina não chegou a ver Alex depois daquela dança. Queria saber onde ele poderia ter ido, mas depois de alguns drinques, esqueceu-se completamente daquilo.


	15. Descobertas

****

Capítulo 14:

DESCOBERTAS

Quatro figuras cambaleavam no corredor, apoiando-se nas paredes e nos ombros vizinhos para não espatifar no chão frio de pedra. Alguns alunos da Lufa-lufa que haviam cruzado com eles acreditaram que se tratava de um porre homérico. (_"Como alguém pode ficar bêbado com cerveja amanteigada e vinho doce quente?"_).

Ora, e quem disse que eles estavam de porre? Apesar das gargalhadas estridentes, das canções capengas e dos risos fenomenais, os quatro grifinórios não haviam abusado das canecas. Eles estavam felizes.

Hermione e Rony estavam satisfeitos por poderem namorar sem terem que se esconder. Harry e Gina acompanharam a alegria dos dois e descobriram que também sentiam-se aliviados e confiantes. Creditaram o arrebatamento à atmosfera acolhedora de Hogwarts naquele dia, e devia ser mesmo, mas parecia haver algo mais, era o que a ruiva sentia.

Pela primeira vez estava acompanhando Harry Potter em um momento de descontração. Ela pegou-se admirando-o várias vezes durante a noite, quando ele não estava olhando.

_"Nossa, que diferença! Como ele fica atraente quando sorri!"_, ela percebeu, ao vê-lo sem as rugas de tensão na testa. _"E eu pensei que elas fossem permanentes..."_

Uma quentura gostosa subiu pelo seu corpo ao ver que ele a abraçava pela cintura para subirem as escadas junto com o mais novo casalzinho da escola. Ela aproveitou e chegou-se para bem perto do moreno. Decidira curtir seus últimos instantes de despreocupação.

Ao entrarem na sala comunal, ela e Harry foram largados de lado e assim prefeririam mesmo.

- Não sei quanto a você, mas eu não quero servir de vela para ninguém. – o bruxo falou bem próximo ao ouvido dela. Gina sorriu e virou-se para ele, corando furiosamente ao perceber que estavam quase encostando os narizes. Os olhos deles se encontraram e desviaram quase imediatamente. Os dois recuaram um passo. – Quer sentar perto da lareira comigo? – ela concordou, ajudando-o a posicionar duas poltronas de costas para o lugar onde Rony e Mione estavam conversando baixinho, as testas juntinhas.

Os dois ficaram apenas contemplando o fogo alegre queimando a lenha lentamente, estalando e faiscando. De quando em quando, ouviam uma risadinha abafada e o barulho de um beijo. Em todas as vezes, Gina virava-se para Harry, querendo sair dali, mas ele não olhava de volta.

_"Parece que a alegria durou pouco."_, ela concluiu ao notar o olhar desfocado do garoto. Certamente ele nem se dava conta dos acontecimentos ao redor.

- Elas parecem os seus cabelos, Gina. – ele murmurou ainda sem virar-se para ela. – O vento e o sol fazem esse mesmo espetáculo nos seus cabelos.

O queixo da ruiva caiu. Ela abriu e fechou a boca, sem conseguir emitir um único som. Harry pareceu notar, pois seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso triste.

- Você achou que eu nunca percebi? Detesto ter que concordar com Malfoy em qualquer assunto, mas tenho que admitir: - então, ele encarou-a, os olhos verdes fixando os castanhos dela. - quem não perceberia o brilho dos seus cabelos? Nem um cego, Gina, nem um cego!

- Harry... – a voz saiu estridente e ela olhou em volta antes de continuar, mas os outros pareciam não ter ouvido. – o que está havendo?

- Nada. – ele voltou-se rapidamente para o fogo. – Esqueça o que eu disse, ok? – a ruiva franziu a testa.

- Acho que é melhor irmos dormir, não acha? – perguntou lentamente, como se pesasse as palavras. – Acho que estamos com sono demais, e toda aquela cerveja amanteigada...

Mas ele parecia não querer sair da poltrona tão cedo. Ao perceber que ela se levantava, disse num sussurro urgente.

- Dumbledore deu permissão.

- O que você disse? – ela teve que se abaixar para escutar.

- Posso responder suas perguntas. Se quiser, pode ser agora.

- Aqui?! – espantou-se, olhando para um beijo particularmente longo do irmão.

- Não. – ele sorriu. – Eles e nós precisamos de um pouco de privacidade. Que tal um passeio?

- Bem, - ela hesitou. _"O que ele quer dizer com privacidade?"_ – Podemos sair. Ainda é cedo, mas não podemos demorar.

- Ah! Vamos usar a minha capa de invisibilidade.

- Harry. – uma voz chamou e eles se assustaram. Estavam falando tão baixo e próximos um do outro. Bateram as cabeças e olharam feio para um Rony vermelho e de boca inchada. – O que vocês estão fazendo? – o ruivo questionou, com olhar desconfiado.

- Nada, Rony. – Gina disse, incisiva. – Estávamos conversando! E você não está em condições de pedir explicações, não é mesmo?

O rosto do irmão ficou mais vermelho, se isso era possível. Ele respirou fundo e voltou-se para o amigo.

- Você pode emprestar a sua capa? – e acrescentou, aproximando-se de modo que encobriu a fala seguinte. – Mione e eu queríamos dar uma volta, entende?

- Olha lá o que você vai fazer, Ronald Weasley! – Harry exclamou, sorrindo maliciosamente e procurando ver Hermione. Ela estava debruçada sobre a mochila, aparentemente muito ocupada procurando algo. – Ela é minha melhor amiga, ouviu?

- Que... que você... você quer dizer? – gaguejou o ruivo. – Nós só vamos dar um passeio, cara!

O moreno riu alto, atraindo os olhares dos três sobre si.

- Espera que eu já volto! – declarou, subindo rapidamente os degraus e voltando instantes depois.

- E nem precisamos sair. – Gina disse quando o retrato fechou. – Agora podemos nos falar em paz. – seu raciocínio retornara da folga do Natal e sua curiosidade estava afiada. – Pode começar.

- Esquecemos de pegar os presentes. – Harry constatou, remexendo em seus bolsos.

- Não me enrole, Harry Potter! Você já conseguiu toda a minha atenção!

- Tudo bem. – ele suspirou e mudou sua cadeira para ficar de frente para a garota. – Isso vai ser difícil. Não sei por onde começar...

- Que tal pelo começo? – ela sugeriu, séria. O bruxo fechou os olhos por um momento, em seguida encarando-a.

- O que você sabe?

- Sei o que me disseram no escritório de Dumbledore. Minha família descende de Avalon, tenho um dom raro. Você ouviu também. – ele confirmou com um aceno. – O que eu não sei é o que _você_ tem a ver com tudo isso.

- Eu sou o alvo ambulante favorito de Voldemort. – Harry disse, não se importando com o possível tremor que a menção do nome causaria nela. – Tudo que diz respeito a ele me interessa, embora não seja esse especificamente o motivo por eu ter participado do Yule. Sianna acredita que tenhamos uma ligação, você e eu.

- Que espécie de ligação? – Gina perguntou, de repente desconfortável na poltrona.

O moreno sorriu e curvou-se para frente, como se estivesse prestes a contar um segredo.

- Outras vidas. – anunciou. – Dumbledore e ela parecem convencidos de que temos uma ligação espiritual. Nós juntos podemos vencer Voldemort. Nossos poderes se completam.

O cérebro de Gina teve dificuldade em assimilar a informação.

- Como eles sabem disso?

- Bem, não sei com detalhes, mas ela tem dons estranhos para nós, não é mesmo? Talvez ela sinta.

- E eles querem que façamos o que?

- Não sei. O óbvio seria treinarmos juntos, mas isso não está acontecendo. Você tem suas aulas com Sianna e eu... Bem, eu tenho me virado.

- Com Dumbledore? – o garoto assentiu. Gina fitou-o com atenção. Ele parecia mais cansado do que ela jamais o vira. _"Como fui egoísta em olhar só para o meu umbigo... Tantas pessoas envolvidas e eu preocupada com a minha vida amorosa..."_.

- Tentei argumentar, mostrei a eles que você não podia ser arrastada para essa guerra. – ele confessou. – Mas você me surpreendeu, Virgínia. – um sorriso triste esboçou-se no rosto dele. – Aliás, não sei porque me surpreendi. Sempre soube que você era forte e corajosa.

_"Por Merlin, o que está acontecendo com o mundo hoje?!"_

Era a primeira vez que ele a chamava pelo nome e a voz grave do garoto soou doce nos ouvidos dela. Havia tanta gentileza na maneira dele falar que Gina esqueceu-se de respirar, embevecida. Será que ele percebia o efeito que estava tendo sobre a ruiva a sua frente?

- Harry... eu... eu...

Os dedos dele entraram em contato com os lábios dela, fazendo-a calar. A mão dele envolveu sua bochecha e deslizou pelos cabelos. O coração da bruxa estava fora de controle, certamente quebrando duas ou três costelas.

- Como pude ser tão idiota? – ele murmurava, notando a luz do fogo brincando no rosto dela. – Demorei tanto tempo...

Gina nunca havia experimentado um sonho tão concreto. Perdia-se dentro do brilho dos olhos verdes, observando-os aproximarem-se.

O contato suave dos lábios de Harry provocou uma explosão dentro dela. Triunfo, satisfação, entusiasmo, êxtase. Como eles eram macios! As mãos do garoto enlaçaram-na pela cintura, trazendo-a do fundo da poltrona para junto dele. Gina correu a mão pelo cabelos despenteados, pressionando sua boca na dele. Um leve suspiro saiu dos lábios dela quando aumentou o contato, entreabrindo os lábios.

Harry puxou-a mais, sentando-a no joelho sem desgrudar dela. Seus dedos acariciavam calmamente o pescoço da garota enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo.

Gina sentia-se nas nuvens com os carinhos do bruxo, maravilhada com as sensações que eles provocavam. Ela nunca sentira isso antes...

Nunca??

Ah, isso era mentira! Uma mentira deslavada! Claro que ela já sentira aquela explosão antes. E havia sido tão bom quanto agora.

Ela empurrou o moreno bruscamente para trás e ergueu-se.

- Eu só faço besteira! – decretou com a voz rouca, virando-se e subindo as escadas sem sequer olhar para a cara de espanto absoluto do garoto.

__

"Virgínia Weasley, você está perdida!"

O castelo acordou tarde na manhã seguinte ao banquete de Natal. Fora particularmente constrangedor para alguns alunos serem pegos dormindo fora de suas Casas e, pior, em companhias suspeitas. De fato, a fofoca da semana foi a descoberta de Padma Patil e Draco Malfoy numa das salas do segundo andar, dormindo tranqüilamente numa enorme cama de casal que não deveria estar ali.

O zelador, Sr. Filch, implorara ao diretor pela chance de puni-los, mas Dumbledore trancou-se com o Prof. Snape e o Prof. Flitwich até encontrarem uma detenção para os dois. O assunto no Salão era qual havia sido ela.

Toda a interessante movimentação foi perdida por uma certa quintanista da Grifinória que não pregara os olhos a noite inteira. Ela encontrava-se no extremo da mesa da Casa, alheia aos acontecimentos, concentradíssima em três coisas: não cruzar seu olhar com o de Harry, que estava praticamente do lado oposto ao seu e lhe lançava vários olhares interrogativos; não erguer demais a cabeça e dar de cara com a expressão carrancuda de Alex, sentado estrategicamente bem na sua frente; e colocar para dentro, por mais que tivesse ânsia de vômito, a porção de ovos e bacon.

__

"Ótimo! Realmente ótimo! Parece que todos resolveram me castigar hoje. Até os elfos domésticos decidiram salgar a porcaria da comida! Em que fria eu fui me meter... Droga! E eles dois não têm mais o que fazer, não?... E pareciam ser férias tão promissoras..."

- Cara, essa Lake pega mesmo no pé do Brandon. – a voz de Collin ao seu lado, e a menção dos dois nomes a fez aterrissar. Buscando em volta, viu a professora de pé, ao lado do loiro, falando baixo. Ela viu o rosto dele contorcer-se numa careta de desgosto.

Alex levantou-se e encarou a mulher. Negou com a cabeça. Gina pôde ver o gesto desafiador do garoto e o olhar cinzento da outra endurecer, repreendendo-o por tal audácia. Os lábios dela moviam-se rispidamente, enquanto ele mantinha a pose. Várias pessoas estavam viradas para a discussão da dupla.

Então, Sianna fez algo que provocou uma reação impulsiva da ruiva. Deu um sonoro tapa no rosto de Alex. A sacerdotisa tremia de raiva. O garoto olhou-a incrédulo, massageou a bochecha, virou as costas e saiu correndo. Os alunos ficaram boquiabertos com a exibição e voltaram-se violentamente para os colegas de mesa, comentando alto. Gina nem dignou-se a escutar. Seguiu o mais rápido que conseguiu atrás do amigo.

__

"Alex, não se esconda de mim... Onde está você?... Vamos, apareça... Você já me ajudou tantas vezes, está na hora de retribuir... Alex... Que coisa mais horrível!"

Já havia procurado em todas as salas do primeiro andar e subia para procurá-lo nas do segundo (_"Procuro em cada canto desse castelo!"_) quando uma lembrança a fez saltar de dois em dois degraus, escalando os degraus de mármore da escadaria principal até perder totalmente o fôlego.

__

"Esteja aqui, por favor... Esteja aqui...", suplicava ao avistar a porta dupla que dava acesso à sala de Astronomia. Tentou empurrá-la e descobriu que estava trancada.

- Alex! – gritou, batendo os punhos na madeira. – Alex, eu sei que você está aí. – Esperou. – Alexander Brandon! Abra essa porta imediatamente!

- Vá embora, Virgínia! – a voz dele estava fanhosa. Pelo tom, ele deveria estar encostado na porta.

- Alex, abra a porta. – ela pediu, mais baixo, encostando o rosto na madeira. – Por favor, me deixa entrar.

- Não estou a fim de conversar. Por favor, vá embora. – ele suplicou.

- Você tem três segundos para abrir, antes que eu não responda pelos meus atos!... Um... abra logo... Dois... a minha varinha está apontada para a fechadura... Tr...

CLICK.

A maçaneta girou. Gina empurrou a porta e piscou. Esquecera que o teto era transparente. Apesar de ser inverno (ou talvez por isso mesmo), o dia estava muito claro e seus olhos foram ofuscados. Sua boca abriu-se quando viu o interior do cômodo.

Era uma visão desnorteante.

Havia uma cabana redonda de pedra, cercada por algumas árvores. Por trás, erguia-se ao longe um morro, encimado por um círculo de pedras que reluziam. Um pequeno riacho serpenteava na porta da construção, de cuja chaminé saia uma fumaça branca e fofa. De repente, algo se moveu lá dentro e saiu para a luz. Era uma mulher morena, poucos anos mais velha que Gina, carregando um menininho loiro no colo. Apesar de algumas diferenças, a garota reconheceu a mulher; e seu coração deu um pulo ao reparar nos olhos verdes do garotinho.

- Aquele senhor era o meu pai, mamãe? – ele perguntou, abraçando o pescoço dela.

- Não, meu querido. – ela sorriu para o menino.

- Onde está o meu pai, mamãe? – ele insistiu. Deveria ter uns três anos pelo tamanho.

- Para quê você quer um pai? Eu vou cuidar de você. – ela garantiu, beijando a bochecha rosada. – Sempre vou estar ao seu lado.

- Mesmo quando a senhora for a Suma Sacerdotisa?

- Mesmo então. Quero que se lembre disso, porque eu não vou esquecer. Lembre-se de que eu amo você.

Os dois interlocutores, a cabana e o morro foram perdendo a nitidez, até tornarem-se sombras e então sumirem. Gina ficou parada, olhando a parede ao fundo, digerindo o que acabara de presenciar.

- Ela esqueceu. – a voz baixa de Alex a fez girar os calcanhares. Ele estava sentado perto da porta, a varinha em punho, os braços apoiados nos joelhos dobrados. – Na noite anterior, um homem havia estado em nossa casa, na Ilha do Dragão. Ele foi gentil comigo... – ele parou, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando conter as lágrimas. Gina aproximou-se e tocou-lhe o ombro.

- Você não precisav...

- Sim, eu precisava. Preciso que alguém saiba porque aí fica mais fácil suportar, Virgínia. Não é confortante ser filho de Avalon. Ter que colocar os interesses da Ilha na frente da sua felicidade. – ele abriu os olhos e encarou-a, querendo gritar por ajuda. – Só que não poderia ser você. De todos, não poderia... E mesmo agora, não existe outra... – ele largou a varinha e, com as costas da mão, acariciou a curva do rosto da garota. Gina viu as lágrimas caindo, grandes e cristalinas, marcando a pele de Alex. Seus dedos secaram algumas, mas havia muitas.

- Obrigada por confiar em mim. – ela sussurrou, abraçando-o.

A garota sentiu-o desabar nos braços dela. O corpo de Alex tremia. Subitamente ela percebeu que ele guardava essa mágoa há muito tempo e ela jamais se dera conta, apenas despejava seus desejos e revoltas, sem desconfiar que ele também tivesse seus fantasmas.

Passava as mãos vagarosamente pelas costas dele, murmurando que tudo ficaria bem, que ela estava ali com ele. Em resposta, Alex passou os braços em volta dela, apertando-a mais contra si, como se Gina fosse sua última salvação. A garota não protestou, ao contrário. A sensação morna de estar perto dele tomou conta de seus sentidos. Ela poderia ficar ali junto dele por toda a eternidade.

Lentamente, o garoto se acalmou e conseguiu desvencilhar-se do abraço da ruiva o suficiente para olhá-la.

- Melhor? – perguntou com carinho, observando com certa aflição o rosto inchado e vermelho dele.

- Desculp... – ele começou, tentando recostar-se de novo na parede, mas ela o segurou.

- Se você me pedir desculpas, eu juro que digo que você está horroroso, Alex. – brincou sem sorrir porque estava ocupada fitando-o com insistência.

Ele retribuiu o gesto e instintivamente aproximou seu rosto do dela, olhando a boca vermelha da garota.

- Não. – ela colocou a mão para impedi-lo. – Por favor. – acrescentou para amenizar a rispidez da recusa. Alex beijou o ombro de Gina. Ela sorriu. – Quer um tratamento de Bichento?

- O que?

- Bichento é o gato da Mione. Às vezes, ele sobe no meu colo e eu faço carinho nele. Estou perguntando se voc...

- Só se for agora! – ele exclamou, prontamente deitando a cabeça no colo da amiga.

Gina bagunçou mais ainda os cabelos de Alex, puxou suas orelhas,fez cócegas, catou pulgas ("Isto é um insulto, Srta. Weasley!"), tentou de tudo para fazê-lo rir, e conseguiu. E ela decidiu que não deixaria ninguém magoá-lo novamente.

****

N/A: Depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno, aqui estão três capítulos da nossa fic. Milhões de desculpas a todo mundo que está acompanhando a história! Gente, a culpa foi toda minha, Jasmin. Aliás, do meu computador, que resolveu não funcionar e destruir grande parte dos meus arquivos. Agora, espero não demorar tanto tempo p/ atualizar.

Tata, Prisilha, Gabrielle e LinDjinhA. Mocinhas, vocês podem nos desculpar?!


	16. Amar, verbo intransitivo

**CAPÍTULO 15:**

AMAR, VERBO INTRANSITIVO

Só no dia seguinte Gina se lembrou que não tinha entregado os presentes dos seus amigos. Enviou-os por corujas com pequenos bilhetes pedindo desculpas, e esperando que eles gostassem. No mesmo dia, recebeu os presentes dos amigos, que também estavam alterados demais para lembrar de entregar os presentes.

O de Alex foi o mais inesperado: um pequeno pingente em forma de pentagrama dourado. Harry parecia ter adivinhado, pois deu-lhe uma fina corrente de ouro. Os dois eram trabalhos delicados e deviam ter custado caro, pelo que ela conhecia de jóias, e Gina queria agradecer a ambos pela atenção, embora sentisse vergonha demais do moreno.

_"Por que eu não consigo me dar bem com os dois ao mesmo tempo? Isso é totalmente injusto! E eu ainda tenho que me sentir usando-os, não é?!"_

Hogwarts ainda estava branca da neve que caía intermitentemente. Os alunos passavam muito tempo entre acaloradas guerras de bola de neve ou nas salas comunais, jogando Snap Explosivo ou Xadrez. Gina não sabia o que era pior: ficar na torre, fugindo da companhia de Harry, ou tentando despistar Draco Malfoy.

O loiro a perseguia por todos os lugares, o que a estava deixando definitivamente com medo. Por alguma razão que ela desconhecia, não tinha dito a ninguém que surpreendera o garoto espionando-a. Ela procurava nunca estar sozinha fora da Grifinória, mas nem mesmo Alex podia estar com ela em todos os lugares.

- É divertido infringir temor em seres inferiores. – Gina ouviu-o dizer, em sua voz arrastada, quando descia para o Salão Principal numa tarde fria.

A ruiva seguiu em frente, pretendendo ignorá-lo. Ele desceu rápido os degraus da escadaria de mármore e barrou o caminho dela.

- Devia saber que eu detesto ser ignorado, Weasley. – sibilou, o rosto bem próximo ao dela. Gina recuou. – Onde estão seus amiguinhos? Não a tenho visto sem algum deles como guarda-costas há séculos. Cheguei a pensar que não queria a minha companhia.

- O que você quer? – ela procurou encará-lo. Os olhos cinzentos dele brilhavam de malícia. Analisou-a de cima a baixo. Gina desejou que ele não fizesse isso.

- Quanto você cobra?

O rosto de Gina pegou fogo e ela recuou mais, tropeçando e caindo. Malfoy ofereceu-lhe um sorriso maldoso.

- Como você é estúpida! Pensa que eu iria querer me sujar com você?! Não sonhe tão alto, Weasley. A queda é feia.

- S... s... saia daqui! – _"Por que essa voz idiota tem que tremer?"_

Os lábios do sonserino alargaram-se e ele aproximou-se dela. Gina encolheu-se.

- Se você encostar um dedo nela, vai se arrepender. – uma voz grave soou do alto da escada e a ruiva suspirou aliviada. Malfoy endireitou-se e olhou com profundo desprezo para o moreno que descia de dois em dois degraus.

- Estou de olho em você, _"aprendiz de Avalon"_. – ameaçou e partiu para o Salão. Gina acompanhou-o com o olhar, horrorizada. Só percebeu que Harry sentara-se ao seu lado quando ele a abraçou.

- Aquele cretino fez algo a você? – perguntou, sentindo as mãos trêmulas da garota agarrarem-se a ele. Com carinho, procurou tranqüilizá-la. Beijou-lhe o alto da cabeça em afeto, acariciou suas costas. – Me desculpe, Gina. – murmurou perto do ouvido dela. - Eu não deveria ter deixado você sozinha.

- Você não tem culpa, Harry. – a ruiva garantiu virando o rosto vermelho para ele. – Malfoy está me perseguindo há séculos. – ele virou-se para ela, fazendo seus narizes se tocarem e sorriu.

- Eu sei.

- Como assim? – ela franziu a testa.

- Bem, não sei exatamente, mas já previa... – Gina podia sentir o hálito fresco do rapaz em sua bochecha. _"Se alguém nos pegar aqui, estamos encrencados..."_ – Afinal, você está tendo aulas com a Profa. Lake, portanto tem grandes chances de ser a descendente de Avalon, não é mesmo? E o meu trabalho é proteger você.

Se ele queria agradá-la, fracassou. Gina desvencilhou-se do bruxo e encarou-o desapontada.

- Trabalho? Isso é um trabalho para você? Como uma tarefa? Uma obrigação?

Harry enrubesceu.

- Cl... claro que não, Gina. Que absurdo! O que eu quis dizer é que você é minha amiga, e meu dever é proteger os meus amigos. – levou a mão para tocar o contorno do rosto dela e disse num sussurro. – Eu nunca precisei de desculpas para cuidar de você.

Gina sorriu e pôde ver o brilho dos seus olhos refletidos nos dele.

_"Como ele pode ser tão maravilhoso?!"_

Atônita, viu que os olhos dele ficavam cada vez mais próximos e que a boca dele roçava a dela.

_"Isso é o certo, garota... É tudo que você sempre quis..."_, dizia uma vozinha dentro de sua cabeça.

_"E o Alex?... Você é mesmo vulgar, Virgínia Weasley!... Engana os dois..."_, uma segunda voz, enérgica, exclamou, espantando-a.

- Não, Harry. – colocou a mão nos lábios dele. – Por favor, não. – pediu, fixando os olhos castanhos nos do bruxo e afastando-o com delicadeza.

- Voc... você não quer? – ele perguntou, rouco e desapontado.

Gina suspirou. Isso ia ser difícil, mas não poderia mentir.

- Durante anos, foi o que eu mais quis. – ele recolheu os braços e afastou-se um pouco. Sorriu triste.

_"Agora vou perceber os sentimentos de todos os garotos que beijo?... Oh, Merlin!"_

- Eu a magoei... Entendo...

- Você não me magoou, Harry... Mas a vida muda, e a minha tem mudado num ritmo alucinante. – ela tomou a mão dele e beijou-a. – Você é a pessoa mais doce que eu conheço, e merece alguém que se doe como você se doa. – Gina não acreditava que aquelas palavras saíam de sua boca. _"Eu estou renunciando a ele, é isso?"_

- E se eu decidir que essa pessoa é você, Virgínia?

- Você nunca me chama assim. – ela sorriu.

- O que eu preciso fazer para ter você de volta?

- Você nunca me teve, Potter. Não seja presunçoso!

- É o Brandon, não é? – isso a pegou desprevenida.

- Alex?... O que é que tem ele?

- Vocês se gostam. – Gina sorriu e abaixou a vista, fitando os dedos enlaçados deles. A mão de Harry aquecia a sua e era grande o suficiente para escondê-la.

- Não sei... Eu sempre quis você, mas agora não sei mais... – ela ergueu os olhos sérios para ele. – Preciso de um tempo, você pode me dar esse tempo, Harry?

O rapaz ficou um longo tempo observando-a, decorando os detalhes do rosto da garota à sua frente.

- O quanto você precisar, Virgínia. – a ruiva sorriu. – Mas não a deixarei mais sozinha.

- Gosto de ouvir você falar meu nome. – e levantou-se, puxando-o para almoçar.

Esse fato ocorreu poucos dias antes do ano novo, de modo que ela teve sossego por um tempo, mas sabia que o sonserino a vigiava de longe, embora ela estivesse tão ocupada com a preparação da Poção Perceptius que, desde essa tarde, nunca mais esteve sozinha em público.

O Natal havia passado, e isso significava que Gina teria muito o que fazer: seus deveres de casa, as aulas com a sacerdotisa, sua decisão sobre os NOM's e, claro, a Poção. Agora, ela não podia mais ficar adiando.

Antes do feriado, Sianna havia incumbido Alex de ajudar a garota com os preparativos da poção. Encontrar os ingredientes e ajudar a prepará-los fez com que os dois passassem horas juntos.

Gina queria muito conversar sobre Alex e Sianna, mas sentia que seria desconfortável e Alex percebia isso. A garota rodeava o assunto, sem coragem de trazer ao amigo lembranças dolorosas. Ela queria falar, mas não achava o momento apropriado. Mas, como ela veio a descobrir, momentos apropriados não existem, só podemos manter os momentos que compartilhamos verdadeiros. Esses tornam-se decisivos para nossa vida.

- Que tal termos um estoque reserva para o caso de a primeira tentativa sair ruim? – sugeriu o corvinal quando separavam as setas-de-elfos.

Decidiram montar o caldeirão numa sala vizinha à sala de Astronomia porque haviam elegido a sala de teto transparente o seu cantinho. Quando as coisas pareciam excessivas demais, eles refugiavam-se ali, vendo estrelas cadentes e as estrelas que, apesar da chuva e da neve, apareciam cada vez mais brilhantes.

- Pode ser. Essa poção tem ingredientes espalhados por tantos lugares, que é melhor tê-los de reserva. Ah, eu escrevi a Carlinhos e ele vai me mandar o sangue de dragão.

- "timo! – ele exclamou e virou-se para organizar os vidros na prateleira que conjurara, dando a Gina a oportunidade de admirar o perfil concentrado do amigo.

_"Ele quer ser mais que um amigo... Será que estaria me ajudando de soubesse o que esteve acontecendo?... Harry... Alex... Por que eu não posso ser simplesmente livre?... Por que amar não é fácil?.."_

- Alex, o que você acha do Harry? –mal tinha as palavras saíram da sua boca e a ruiva se arrependeu. Os olhos do loiro voltaram-se arregalados para ela.

- Como assim? – ele franziu o cenho. – O que isso tem a ver?

- Nada, Alex... Eu apenas pensei alto...

O garoto hesitou, depois disse.

- Acho que ele é o bruxo mais sortudo que existe. – suspirou e murmurou, voltando-se para os vidros de ingredientes. – Eu o invejo profundamente.

Foi a vez dela estranhar.

- Por que?

- Porque ele tem tudo que eu mais queria. – o tom amargo assustou Gina. - E eu sequer posso lutar para conquistar o que eu quero.

- Alex, você poderia olhar para mim, por favor. – a ruiva pediu, numa voz baixa. _"É agora... Torne fácil para nós dois, ok?..."_. O loiro virou-se lentamente e encontrou os olhos castanhos. – Foi sua mãe? Por que você não pode tentar ser feliz?

- Porque sou um assistente da Senhora do Lago, jurado a ela. – ele foi direto. – Não importa se ela é minha mãe, ela deve agir para o benefício da comunidade, e eu devo seguí-la.

- Mesmo que disso dependa a sua felicidade? – Gina estava chocada.

- Mesmo que minha vida dependa disso. – ele informou, seco. Não havia brilho nos olhos verdes de Alex quando ele continuou. – E ela tem planos para você, Virgínia, mas eles, infelizmente, não me incluem.

- Planos? – agora ela estava assustada. – Que tipo de planos?

- Não estou autorizado a contar. – ele largou os vidros que estivera etiquetando e encaminhou-se para a porta. – Você poderia chamar Hermione para continuar com você hoje? – ele levantou os olhos para ela e Gina viu angústia dançando por eles.

- Alex, me perdoe. – pediu, aproximando-se. – Eu não queria... Por favor...

- Não se preocupe... – ele disse com a voz embargada. - Vou ficar bem, só que... hoje... Pedirei a Hermione que venha até você... Não podemos deixá-la sozinha... – e sorriu triste para ela, abrindo a porta e deixando-a tão aflita quanto confusa.

De todas as bobagens que Gina Weasley fez na vida, sempre colocava a conversa com Sianna Lake em um dos primeiros lugares.

Ela não esperou Hermione para ajudá-la. A única coisa que passou por sua cabeça foi saber quem brincava com sua vida e porquê.

Quando deu por si, estava batendo na grossa porta de carvalho da sacerdotisa, bradando o nome da professora. Sianna espantou-se com a fúria no rosto da aluna.

- Algum problema, Virgínia?

- Todos os problemas, Sra. Lake! – exclamou alto demais na opinião da mulher. – Posso saber quais são os planos que a senhora e não sei mais quem têm para mim? Será que posso ao menos ser informada? Ou vão jogar comigo como se eu fosse uma peça de tabuleiro?

A garota ficava cada vez mais vermelha e sua voz mais alta e rápida. Ela ofegava e não dava tempo de resposta.

- Eu quero ter a chance de escolher! Ouviu bem?! Ninguém pode saber o que é melhor para o outro... Como você pode controlar as pessoas assim? Você acha que está cuidando delas?

- Menina, acalme-se!... Quem...? – Gina a interrompeu, agitada.

- Como você pode tratar seu próprio filho dessa maneira horrível? Você sabe o que ele está sofrendo? Faz a menor idéia?

- Ah, compreendo... – um brilho faiscou nos olhos azuis da sacerdotisa e foi então que Gina se arrependeu de ter ido até lá. – Alex, naturalmente...

- Ele a ama, Sianna. – a ruiva falou, em tom mais baixo. Respirou fundo para se controlar. – Ele a ama muito. E você não pode ser negligente com ele.

- Alex é meu filho, Virgínia, mas não posso descartar o que o Poço Sagrado diz. E Ele diz que é preciso que alguém da linhagem real de Avalon una-se a alguém do mundo exterior. São os desígnios da Deusa.

- Mas a Deusa pode estar errada... – ela disse, largando os braços em sinal de cansaço. – Ou podem ter interpretado errado... Por favor...

- Bem, se é assim que você pensa... A Deusa tem modos misteriosos de agir, você descobrirá quando for a Avalon que...

- Não sei se quero ir a Avalon. – Gina desafiou. Sianna olhou-a preocupada.

- Gina, você está cansada e foi influenciada por sentimentos pequenos. Tente ampliar seu pensamento para o mundo como um todo, com...

- Como a senhorita faz quando está com o Prof. Lupin? – a garota a interrompeu novamente, desafiadora.

Os olhos de Sianna escureceram. Ela respirou fundo antes de continuar.

- O que eu faço não lhe diz respeito, mocinha. – disse quase num sussurro.

- Pois o mesmo digo eu! – Gina virou-se impetuosamente e saiu correndo dali. Notou, e nem precisava ter a Visão para isso, que acabara de colocar seu melhor amigo numa bela enrascada.

Durante o jantar, viu Alex entrar cabisbaixo, e sentar-se sozinho na ponta da mesa da Corvinal. Em nenhum momento ele ergueu os olhos do prato, comeu rapidamente e saiu do salão sem falar.

Hermione ajudou bastante nos vários dias que Alex demorou para se recompor, mas não era a mesma coisa. Alex tinha mais jeito com as ervas que os alunos de Hogwarts pouco conheciam, e isso atrasou a fabricação da Poção. Gina não queria perturbá-lo, por isso deu o espaço que o amigo precisava. Ele estava livre para cumprimentá-la ou não, para falar com ela ou não.

_"Se ele nunca mais olhasse para mim seria bem feito... Que falta de tato, Virgínia!..."_

Gina contou à amiga a bagunça em seu coração, e Hermione procurou animá-la. Elas aproveitavam para colocar as novidades em dia. Foi assim que a ruiva descobriu que o relacionamento de Mione com Rony estava bem intenso...

- Então quer dizer que o passeio de Natal foi bem proveitoso, Mione? – disse, numa zombaria.

- Gina!! – corou. – Pára com isso! Um dia vai acontecer com você... aliás, - a monitora sorriu maliciosamente. – Fiquei sabendo sobre aquela noite também.

- Ah, é? – Ela perguntou, olhando para baixo. – E o que, por exemplo, você ficou sabendo?

- Que vocês se beijaram... – Hermione observou a reação da garota. Gina desviou o olhar, mexendo nervosa as mãos. - E que você saiu correndo... o que aconteceu, hein?

- Se eu soubesse, te contaria... mas eu não sei, são tantas coisas... quer dizer, foi muito bom, você sabe... Harry é muito... hum... especial para mim... eu sempre sonhei com aquilo, mas... meu coração está dividido...

- É o Alex, não é? Você gosta dele. – ela disse, como se fosse óbvio.

- Bom, é, eu acho! Não sei, Mione, deixa isso pra lá, vamos continuar lendo isso! Vai, onde paramos? Ah, Sangue de Dragão... auxilia a visão e potencializa a poção... – Mione apenas olhou-a, suspirou e voltou a ler sobre como utilizariam o sangue de dragão.

As aulas com Sianna ficaram irremediavelmente prejudicadas pela discussão e a garota não conseguia mais concentrar-se. A sacerdotisa tentava argumentar, falar com ela, sem sucesso. Gina lembrava-se da tristeza no olhar de Alex e não podia perdoar.


	17. Compreender e perdoar

**Capítulo 16:**

COMPREENDER E PERDOAR

Os corredores e escadas de Hogwarts não tinham a menor graça. Não havia mais as risadas dele, nem sua companhia agradável. Não havia o conforto do calor do corpo dele perto do seu, indo onde ela fosse. Gina sentia-se completamente sozinha em meio à multidão de alunos que ia e vinha, conversando animados sobre matérias novas ou algum detalhe da vida do castelo. A volta às aulas foi um martírio maior do que a ruiva poderia ter imaginado em seus sonhos mais pessimistas.

Não que ela fosse deixada de lado. Harry Potter costumava cumprir suas promessas, e ele havia prometido não deixá-la sozinha. Acompanhava-a a maior parte do tempo. Gina apreciou bastante o esforço do rapaz, especialmente porque constatou que gostava muito dele. Harry era cuidadoso com ela, gentil e atento, falando na hora certa e calando quando era preciso. Seu sorriso, que se estendia aos olhos verdes, certamente fora o responsável por manter a sanidade da ruiva intacta.

Porém, ela sentia que faltava algo. Em todas as conversas e discussões com o moreno, havia um vazio que ele jamais conseguia preencher. E Gina sabia bem o que era. Harry, depois de um primeiro conhecimento, era um irmão. Companheiro, agradável, mas Gina não conseguia vê-lo como homem, não conseguia vê-lo como Alex.

O toque de Harry não lhe causava as pequenas explosões que um simples olhar de Alex provocava. Ela não desejava que Harry ficasse observando-a longamente, guardando as curvas do rosto dela e, o mais importante, nos olhos verdes de Harry ela não via o amor e o desejo, a tristeza e a angústia que vislumbrava em Alex.

O que Gina mais sentia falta eram os olhos de Alex. Mas, desde a enorme burrada que havia feito, poucas pessoas os viram.

- Vocês acham que ele está doente? – cochichou um garoto ao seu lado, curvando-se para os amigos que partilhavam a mesma mesa na aula de Poções.

- Definitivamente, alguma coisa aconteceu. – concordou a garotinha miúda que descascava pinhões.

- Ouvi dizer que a Profa. Lake brigou feio com ele. – outro garoto informou.

- Ela tem autoridade para isso? – o primeiro garoto perguntou, apontando para a frente da masmorra. - Quero dizer, eu nunca vi um professor agir dessa maneira... Nem mesmo Snape.

Janeiro já estava terminando e os quintanistas deviam estar se preparando com afinco para os NOM's, trocando receitas de poções e praticando feitiços. No canto mais afastado da masmorra, a ruiva escutava o burburinho em volta: em todas as mesas o assunto era o monitor da Corvinal.

Todos haviam se habituado ao Alex sorridente e prestativo. Não estavam preparados para o rapaz de rosto contraído e murmurante que encontraram depois do feriado de Natal. Alex continuava ajudando durante as aulas do Prof. Snape, continuava prestativo, embora não houvesse nem sombra de sorriso em seus lábios. E ele não encarava Virgínia. Ela, claro, evitava chamá-lo, mas ele vinha naturalmente na direção dela, observava seus procedimentos e corrigia-os aos sussurros, mas não levantava os olhos para vê-la.

Geralmente ela respeitava a decisão do amigo, entretanto, chegara ao seu limite quando vira lágrimas caindo silenciosas dos olhos dele quando abaixou-se para limpar seu caldeirão.

- Alex. – chamou, num murmúrio inseguro.

Ele calou-se subitamente. Gina percebeu que os lábios do garoto tremiam.

- Alex... – engoliu em seco. – Converse comigo... Por favor, fale qualquer coisa, me xingue, até bata em mim, mas... droga... – respirou. – Eu preciso de você.

Num movimento lento, o rosto pálido do loiro subiu. Pareceu a Gina que ele fazia um esforço enorme quando parou os olhos sem encará-la e sinalizar que sim. Buscou um pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu:

SALA DE ASTRONOMIA. HOJE A NOITE.

E afastou-se. Pela primeira vez em semanas, Gina sorriu sinceramente.

Ela subia cautelosamente a escadaria. Ao menor ruído, atirava-se contra a parede e tapava a respiração ofegante com a mão.

_"Por Merlin, como é difícil esconder-se nesse castelo!... E como é escuro..."_

Levava uma cesta com sanduíches e uma jarra de suco de abóbora.

_"E ele fez o favor de não aparecer para jantar... Sianna pode ter desconfiado..."_

Contudo, ela notou, a professora conversava animadamente com Remo Lupin e pareceu não notar a ausência do filho.

A maçaneta fez um pequeno ruído ao ser girada. A sala estava iluminada pelo brilho anormal das estrelas. Gina acostumou a visão e notou uma figura sentada no meio do cômodo. A figura ergueu-se à entrada dela e a ruiva sorriu, fechando a porta, indo rápido em direção a ele.

- Talvez você estivesse com fome. – mostrou a comida, antes de parar bem perto dele.

Um arrepio quente percorreu suas costas ao sentir o cheiro de Alex novamente. Ele a observava atentamente e Gina entendeu o que ele queria. Pousou o prato e a jarra ao lado e abriu os braços, apertando-o forte.

O rapaz retribuiu o gesto, trazendo-a para bem perto, sentindo cada centímetro dela junto a ele.

Gina podia sentir a respiração dele em seus cabelos, o coração dele ecoando o seu, as lágrimas mornas de Alex em seu rosto.

- Senti sua falta. – murmurou no ouvido dele, beijando sua bochecha.

Alex afastou-se para olhá-la.

- Eu estava pronto para desistir.

- Pois eu tenho outros planos. – ela sorriu, secando o rosto dele. Alex tomou suas mãos e beijou-as.

- Pode ser perigoso. – os olhos dele jamais deixavam os dela.

- Você sabe em que Casa eu estou, Alex?... Enfrento quem for para ficar com você... Ei, é um sorriso que estou vendo?!... Pela Deusa, você fica bem quando sorri! – exclamou, corando em seguida. _"De onde veio isso?"_

Ele riu de verdade.

- Você está falando como minha mãe.

- Nós vamos falar com ela, Alex. – falou, séria. - É um absurdo continuarmos assim.

- Tem certeza? – ela acenou. – Agora?

- Não. Estive pensando em pedir ajuda. Você gosta de chá em saquinhos?

Era madrugada quando a porta da sala do Prof. Lupin foi arranhada por batidas tímidas, quase imperceptíveis. Ficaram esperando, torcendo para que ele ouvisse, e que não ficasse com raiva por incomodá-lo.

Bateram novamente, mais forte. Desta vez ouviram barulhos de alguém levantando-se e passos arrastados.

_"Lumus"_, ouviram uma voz rouca perto da porta e a cara amassada do professor apareceu por uma fresta.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou, preocupado por vê-los ali.

- Não, senhor. – a ruiva começou, insegura. – Desculpe incomodá-lo tão tarde, professor... talvez devêssemos...

- Nós podemos voltar uma outra hora. – Alex disse, puxando Gina para longe da porta. Parou ao ouvir outro ruído no quarto. Lupin virou o rosto para dentro e franziu a testa.

- É urgente? – perguntou, voltando a olhá-los.

- Não, - Gina disse, sentindo a mão de Alex apertar a sua. - na verdade não é tão urgente, embora...

- Esperem um minuto. – pediu o homem e fechou a porta. Os dois garotos olharam-se.

- Não foi uma boa idéia, Gina. – Alex sussurrou. - Acho que estamos atrapalhando...

- É, eu acho que não mesmo... Que tal se formos embor... – a porta abriu-se novamente.

- Entrem, por favor. – a voz gentil de Lupin interrompeu.

Estancaram enquanto o professor fechava a porta. Os olhos de Sianna fitavam escuros os dois. O homem passou por eles, indo para a escrivaninha. Por um momento constrangedor eles ficaram calados, olhando de um para o outro. A mão de Alex apertava a de Gina como nunca.

- Você se atreveu. – a voz baixa de Sianna quebrou o silêncio. – Mesmo com a minha proibição.

- Senhora...

- Não existe explicação. – Sianna ergueu a mão para fazê-lo calar. – Você é jurado ao serviço da Deusa.

- Ainda não fiz os votos, Senhora. – a voz dele saiu decidida. – E não vejo motivo para obedecer, neste caso.

- Não lhe peço entendimento, apenas obediência.

- Sianna, talvez... – Lupin interveio.

- Fique fora disso, Remo. – ela disse, ríspida. – Por favor, não torne mais difícil. – ela pediu, buscando o rosto dele. Gina sentiu que ela suplicava.

- Sianna, existem assuntos sobre os quais seria sensato analisar sob outro prisma. – Lupin disse suavemente, tocando o braço dela. – Vamos ouvir o que eles têm a dizer.

A mulher virou o corpo para ele.

- Seu filho pede que você o ouça como mãe, não como a Senhora do Lago. – apontou para Alex. – E ele merece.

Sianna fechou os olhos e eles viram seus ombros tremerem com um suspiro profundo. Remo segurou seus ombros e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Alex olhou para Gina e sorriu. A ruiva sorriu de volta.

- Eu me lembro, Alex. – a voz de Sianna atraiu-os. Remo segurava a mão dela. – Me lembro de você pequeno, perguntando por seu pai. – ela sorriu, e Gina pôde ver a luminosidade que emanava dela. – Depois você descobriu que os filhos de Avalon não têm pais. – Gina viu a garganta de Alex mover-se com dificuldade. Sua mão suava. – Acho que não compreendia o amor porque ele não tinha vindo a mim. Até você chegar. Então, todo o meu amor foi para você.

Gina sentia-o tremer. Assistiu as lágrimas formarem-se nos olhos que nem piscavam.

- E eu quis uma vida perfeita para você, meu menino. – a voz dela estava embargada. - Mas você cresceu e se foi, e eu tive outras tarefas... Nunca deixei de pensar em você, filho... Todas as noites eu pedia à Deusa que me mostrasse o caminho...

Gina engoliu em seco.

- Jamais quis a sua tristeza, filho... – Sianna caminhou para o lado do rapaz. – E não a quero agora... Você acredita em mim? – ela ergueu a mão para tocar o rosto dele. – Você pode me ensinar a não interferir...? – sussurrou.

Num impulso, Alex virou-se para ela e abraçou-a. Gina mexeu as mãos, nervosa. Procurou pela sala, encontrando Lupin olhando-a. Discretamente, foi para o lado do professor.

- Como o senhor conseguiu? – perguntou baixinho.

- Tática de lobo. – ele sorriu enigmático, colocando as mãos no bolso, muito satisfeito consigo mesmo.


	18. A Poção Perceptius

**Capítulo 17:**

A POÇÃO PERCEPTIUS

Gina nunca se sentiu tão cansada. As aulas extras com Sianna estavam durando cada vez mais, a garota mal dormia. Agora, além dos exercícios de Visão e concentração, Gina estava aprendendo tudo o que uma sacerdotisa de Avalon aprende: feitiços, ervas, meditações, mitologias, crenças; mas também a fiar, tecer, ordenhar, arrumar palhas de telhado, ler e escrever em latim. Em Avalon, a vida era bem diferente de Hogwarts. Era como voltar a viver na Idade Média e, se ela quisesse conviver com as aprendizes de sacerdotisa, precisaria saber executar os trabalhos práticos da comunidade na Ilha do Dragão.

Sianna planejava levar a garota a Avalon assim que pudesse. Dizia que seria extremamente importante para seu desenvolvimento. Para a ruiva, seria uma experiência interessante, ela tinha curiosidade em conhecer o lugar com o qual ela já havia sonhado tantas vezes. Contudo, receava em deixar o mundo onde ela conhecia tudo, sabia o significado das ações e palavras. Quando a professora indagava se ela realmente estaria disposta a ir, Virgínia nunca dava uma resposta direta.

- Talvez eu vá até lá durante as férias, Srta. Lake.

E havia os NOM's. mesmo que fossem a sua prioridade número 72, Gina tinha que pensar na carreira pós-Hogwarts. O breve encontro com a Profa. McGonagall, diretora da Grifinória, foi pouco produtivo.

- Infelizmente, se a senhorita não consegue decidir entre ser medi-bruxa ou geógrafa, eu devo admitir que não posso ajudá-la, Srta. Weasley. – a professora concluiu. – E, pelo que fui informada, a senhorita tem outras possibilidades, não estou certa?

- Bem, sim, professora. – Gina corou. Sempre tivera uma vida reservada, porém, este ano parecia que ela tinha se tornado um livro aberto. – Embora eu ainda não tenha realmente me decidido.

- Não se preocupe, menina. – a mulher bateu na mão da garota, confortando. – Você saberá o caminho certo a seguir.

- Muito bem. Estamos quase acabando. – anunciou Alex em meados de abril. – Demorou uma eternidade, mas conseguimos, Linda.

Finalmente, a Poção Perceptius.

Depois de cobrirem o fundo do caldeirão com as pedras-de-serpente, deixando-as de molho na resina de eucalipto por um mês; acrescentar as setas-de-elfos, a artemísia e a beladona, Carlinhos tinha mandado o sangue de dragão. Precisaram mexer constantemente a mistura por horas, para que o sangue não coagulasse. Alex atirou-se exausto numa cadeira ao lado de Gina, vendo o líquido rosáceo borbulhar.

- Só faltam as mandrágoras. – ela observou.

- Agora vai cozinhar por horas... dias... meses...– ele virou-se para ela e ergueu uma sobrancelha. A ruiva riu.

- Ok, mas só um pouco! – advertiu, levantando-se. – Mas só porque você deixou de ir a Hogsmeade para me ajudar, Sr. Brandon. – pegou-o pela mão e caminhou para a sala vizinha.

Fazia uma ensolarada tarde de primavera. Alex tinha conseguido abrir algumas das janelas de vidro da Sala de Astronomia, de modo que a brisa quente da primavera e os sons dos pássaros entravam no ambiente. Gina respirou fundo quando entraram e caminhou para uma das janelas.

- É tudo tão perfeito. – exclamou, vendo as árvores carregadas de flores.

Sentiu as mãos de Alex envolvendo-a pela cintura e encostou-se a ele. Os lábios dele pousaram delicadamente na curva de seu pescoço.

- Você é perfeita. – murmurou no ouvido dela.

- Comporte-se, Brandon! – Gina ralhou, mas aconchegou-se mais no abraço do garoto.

Começaram tão naturalmente a namorar que a ruiva sequer se espantou. Tudo era tão mais fácil com ele por perto, a vida parecia mais alegre. Ela parecia mais viva.

Gina fechou os olhos e inspirou o perfume do garoto. Não precisava de Hogwarts, nem de Avalon, nem de Sianna ou Dumbledore. Queria apenas estar ali, existindo para ele e ele para ela.

Uma brisa quente balançou seus cabelos. Trouxe um cheiro diferente, de terra batida misturada a outra coisa. Ela franziu o nariz. Um cheiro doce e acre.

- Alex. – chamou, baixinho.

Silêncio.

- Alex?! – abriu os olhos e viu-se em outro lugar. Deu um giro em torno de si e viu que estava em cima de uma pedra, no meio do círculo de pedras que vira em outros sonhos.

Então ouviu gritos e correu na direção deles. Do alto do morro, presenciou o que parecia um exército avançando pela encosta, espadas curtas desembainhadas. Seu coração ficou pequeno ao imaginar o que – ou quem - estariam procurando.

Pessoas corriam, umas tentando sair do caminho dos soldados vestidos de togas romanas, outras levantando foices e enxadas para detê-los. E ela sabia que não adiantaria. Abriu a boca para gritar, mas não conseguiu. Nenhum som, nenhuma voz.

Ela correu ao redor do círculo. Certamente eles a encontrariam. Os gritos de agonia ficavam cada vez mais próximos. Então, ela correu em direção dos carvalhos do outro lado do morro. Era o certo a fazer. Eles não se atreveriam a invadir a Floresta Sagrada.

_"E por que não? Conspurcaram o Tor. Devem terminar o serviço."_, a vozinha inconveniente ponderou.

Enquanto ela corria, viu de repente raios luminosos passando pelo ar ao seu lado.

_"Raios luminosos?!"_

Não parou até alcançar as primeiras árvores. De lá, pôde espiar, mas sua confusão só aumentou.

Onde deveria estar o morro do qual acabara de descer, havia uma rua com dezenas de casas. Um dos letreiros saltou aos seus olhos e ela o reconheceu instantaneamente.

_"O Três Vassouras!! Por Merlin, eles estão atacando Hogsmeade!!"_

Ofegou, vendo centenas de estudantes correndo desesperados e raios vermelhos, azuis e verdes passando por eles.

- Você não pode passar! – uma voz conhecida gritou, fazendo os pêlos de Gina arrepiarem-se. Lá estava o garoto de cabelos pretos rebeldes, a varinha em punho, enfrentando um bruxo encapuzado. – Você não pode passar! – repetiu.

Gina viu que outro inimigo surgia atrás de Harry e tentou gritar.

_"O que diabos aconteceu comigo?!"_

Sem pensar, correu para alertá-lo. O garoto parecia não vê-la. Ela acenava com os braços, estava sem fôlego. Por que não chegava? Por que não conseguia alcançá-lo? Não havia mais ar. Ela precisava ajudar. O bruxo erguia a varinha. Não, por favor, saia daí... Rápido... Mais rápido... Ela arrastava-se de joelhos. Assistiu-o ser envolvido por uma luz vermelha. Estava chorando quando seu rosto bateu no chão.

- Virgínia! – Alex gritou, sacudindo-a. Ela ergueu-se de uma vez e desejou não ter feito isso. Uma dor fina passou por sua cabeça e ela vomitou.

- Eles... eles... eles... Hogsmeade... Harry...

- Respire, Virgínia, respire. – Alex comandou. Gina obedeceu e sentiu o ar rasgar suas entranhas. Tossiu. – Respire... Isso...

A garota agarrou as vestes de Alex.

- Eles... atacaram... Hogsmeade... Harry...

- Tem certeza que é por aqui? – ela cochichou, olhando desconfiada para os lados enquanto vigiava a porta do castelo.

- Claro que sim. – ele respondeu, impaciente. Era a quarta vez que ela perguntava isso. – Só precisamos ter paciência.

- Não temos muito tempo para sermos pacientes, Alex. – Gina retrucou, de mau-humor. – Podem dar pela nossa falta.

- É simplesmente uma estupidez o que estão fazendo. – o loiro comentou, parando para verificar o campo adiante.

Eles caminhavam rápido pelos jardins de Hogwarts, decididos a levar aquilo até o fim.

- Ainda bem que os NOM's existem.

- E você deveria estar lá dentro, prestando os exames.

- Isso é mais importante. Além do mais, eu não sou culpada por terem me proibido de continuar com a poção. – ele parou e virou-se para ela, sério.

- Eu tenho medo, Gina. Você não viu como eu a vi naquele dia. Dumbledore está certo em adiar.

- Você já pensou que aquele ataque poderia ter sido evitado? Que vários ataques poderiam ter sido evitados se eu não fosse tão relapsa?

- Virgínia,...

- Se você vai me recriminar, pode parar agora. Deixe que eu levo o caldeirão.

Ele apenas sorriu e voltou a se ocupar com o caldeirão que flutuava a sua frente.

Levou um mês para que conseguissem preparar novamente a poção. Depois da Visão de Gina na Sala de Astronomia, Dumbledore a proibiu de continuar com a pesquisa, insistindo que ela deveria tomar mais aulas com Sianna antes de desenvolver melhor seu Dom. O diretor ficou impressionado com o sentimento de culpa da garota por não ter previsto o ataque a Hogsmeade. Ver Harry sendo atacado covardemente pelas costas só tornou tudo pior.

O fato é que os Comensais não causaram maiores danos. Havia bruxos adultos suficientes para impedir que algum aluno morresse. A maioria ficou muito machucada, mas todos se recuperaram após uma temporada na ala hospitalar.

Isso não tirou de Gina a determinação de aprofundar-se em suas previsões. Ela passou a treinar cada hora do dia.

- Vou contar, Gina. – ameaçou Alex, o único que tinha permissão para acompanhá-la. – Você deve seguir as recomendações dos professores.

- Não está acontecendo nada de mais. – ela replicou, impetuosamente.

- Não? O que são essas olheiras? E as dores de cabeça? Todos os dias você tem dores de cabeça, Virgínia! O que está tentando fazer? Se matar?

Ela suspirou e tocou o rosto raivoso dele com carinho.

- Quero salvar vidas, Alex. – e acrescentou em tom baixo, olhando-o fixamente. - Se você não suporta me ver assim, pode ir.

Alex ajudou-a a preparar novamente a poção porque a outra fora inutilizada pelo Prof. Snape. Ela lhe entregara para recuperar os pontos para Grifinória e ele a confiscou, provavelmente seguindo ordens de Dumbledore.

Gina precisava da poção para melhorar a Visão. Eles agiram em segredo.

Grande parte já estava pronta, só precisavam adicionar as mandrágoras e a beladona, parte final da poção.

A Profa. Sprout informou que as da estufa 4 estavam na idade certa para serem colhidas.

Alex iria tentar uma variação, que acreditaria potencializar mais o efeito. Relutara muito, pois temia que o poder fosse forte para a garota. Quando ela garantiu que faria sem ele, o loiro concordou a contragosto. Somente depois que as mandrágoras tivessem cozinhado durante meia hora, deveria-se acrescentar a beladona e, por fim, a artemísia, devendo permanecer em fervura constante até o ponto de ebulição.

Então, foram na sexta à tarde cumprir a última parte da poção. As mandrágoras deveriam ser adicionadas logo depois que saíssem da terra, por isso, levaram o caldeirão.

- Não imaginava que essa estufa fosse tão longe! – exclamou Gina, atrás do caldeirão flutuando com um feitiço de levitação de Alex.

- É porque lá ficam as plantas que serão usadas pra algum objetivo especial, não se entra sem autorização. Fica atrás da sala de Adivinhação, mas os elementais de lá conseguem fazer com que a gente não encontre. E... Eu acho que foi isso que aconteceu... – disse Alex, parado, olhando para os lados.

- Não acredito que a gente se perdeu!! Alex, ali – disse a ruiva, apontando para uma estufa quase escondida, disfarçada pela vegetação. - Agora a gente vai ter que dar a volta de novo...

- Tudo bem... pelo menos eu fico mais tempo perto de você. – o garoto disse, olhando para ela, que corava.

- Não reclamei, só comentei... – ela disse, para depois ficar em completo silêncio até alcançarem a estufa.

- Pronto, é aqui. - abriram a porta e colocaram o caldeirão no chão.

A estufa 4 tinha um ar úmido e empoeirado e mesas repletas de vasos com as mais variadas espécies de plantas. Gina viu algumas roseiras-bravas, focinho-de-unicórnio e dentes-de-vampiros a um canto, junto com arbustos de bétulas e mudas de freixos-sagrados. Alex empurrou alguns vasos e colocou as duas facas perto das mandrágoras.

– Gina, de quantas nós precisamos, por favor?

- São três, eu me lembro. Deixa eu te ajudar.

Após uns vinte minutos de luta contra as mandrágoras que não queriam perder suas folhas finalmente conseguiram cortá-las e colocá-las no caldeirão.

- Pronto, aquecemos. – disse Gina, sentando-se numa mesa desocupada. – Agora é esperar.

- _Incendio! _– exclamou Alex, apontando a varinha para o pé do caldeirão.

Logo a estufa aqueceu-se com o fogo alegre da fogueira. O garoto verificou o líquido e aproximou-se da namorada.

- Obrigado – disse ele, sorrindo.

- Pelo que? – ela franziu a testa.

- Por me deixar cuidar de você. – declarou, pousando sua mão sobre a dela.

- Ah, Alex, sou quem deve agradecer. – Gina desviou o olhar dele e enrubesceu. - Eu acho que exagerei um pouco nesses últimos dias.

Ele levou a mão dela aos lábios.

- Você está tão feliz quanto eu? – uma voz grave perguntou e ela olhou assustada para Alex. A imagem era do homem moreno que tantas vezes estivera em seus sonhos. Mas os olhos, os olhos continuavam verdes. Continuavam cheios de amor. Então ela piscou e era o seu Alex sentado ao lado. O ar estava abafado.

- Q... que tal abrirmos algumas janelas? – a ruiva sugeriu, dirigindo-se às laterais da estufa. O loiro ajudou.

- Temos que colocar a beladona, Gina. – advertiu quando viu a poção borbulhar. – Você pega o vidro para mim?

Foi muito sutil. No momento em que ela passou o vidro para ele, seus dedos se tocaram minimamente. Esse toque suave disparou o coração de Gina. Ela pensou ver um brilho diferente nos olhos do rapaz. Ele virou-se rápido para despejar a erva e mexer o líquido. Alex retirou do bolso pequenas folhas de artemísia e acrescentou.

- É só o tempo de fermentar. – ele disse, quase sussurrante, voltando-se para ela. Gina podia ouvir a respiração do garoto.

Quando seus olhares se encontraram, ela apoiou-se na mesa para não cair.

_"O que está acontecendo?"_

Não tinha controle de suas pernas. Dezenas de vezes, Alex fazia isso com ela, mas não com tanta intensidade.

Alex caminhou até ela, jamais abandonando seu olhar. Alguma coisa os atraía... seria a energia da poção sendo liberada? Seria a energia dos elementais que ficavam ali? Ela não sabia, mas sabia que podiam ver suas almas naquele momento. E elas se chamavam, se queriam...

Gina abaixou seu rosto, sem saber como agir quando sentiu o calor do corpo dele junto ao seu. Cada vez mais eles se aproximavam. Alex tocou seu queixo, fazendo-a olhar para dentro dele. Os dedos dele acariciaram o rosto e foram esconder-se embaixo dos cabelos ruivos. Gina fechou os olhos, não agüentando a tensão.

Até que finalmente seus lábios se encontraram, e ela estremeceu. Podia sentir a energia que começou a circulava neles.

Alex segurou-a firme, deixando-a saborear a doçura de sua boca. Gina passou as mãos em volta do pescoço do rapaz, arrepiando-se ao sentir a língua dele em seus lábios, pedindo para aprofundar o contato. Suspirou ao entreabrir a boca, puxando-o para si.

As mãos dela passeavam pelas costas de Alex. As dele deslizavam para a cintura de Gina. O loiro ergueu-a, sentando-a na mesa e postou-se entre as pernas dela.

Gina ouvia a respiração ofegante de Alex, sentia-a quente em sua bochecha. Desceu uma mão pelo peito dele, notando que o coração do bruxo estava disparado, no mesmo compasso do seu. Querendo tê-lo mais perto, desafivelou o fecho da capa, que escorregou dos ombros dele.

Os lábios dele soltaram os dela para beijar e mordiscar sua orelha, enquanto ele murmurava que a amava. Subiu uma mão por dentro da blusa da garota, tocando delicadamente a pele branca da barriga enquanto beijava-lhe o pescoço.

- Alex... – ela chamou, quase sem forças. – não... aqui não... – dizia, debilmente, seus dedos entrando pela camiseta dele, marcando de vermelho suas costas.

Ele voltou a beijá-la na boca e puxou-a mais. Gina viu o quanto ele estava excitado.

- Eu quero você. – Alex declarou em meio aos beijos. Ela assanhava os cabelos dele. Seus lábios se moviam cada vez mais intensamente, como se sentissem falta daquele toque há séculos. – Depois de tanto tempo... Eu quero você... – não era a voz de Alex.

E ela não era ela. Não eram Alexander e Virgínia. Ela não sabia quem eram. Só sabia que seu espírito gritava pelo dele, sua alma ansiava por se unir a ele, seu corpo desejava o dele.

As mãos dele, trêmulas e quentes, abriram violentamente sua blusa e encaixaram-se nos seios dela, fazendo-a ronronar. Seu toque era suave e quase reverente. Ela respirou fundo, inclinando-se sob o peso dele.

Alex conduziu uma mão por baixo da saia dela, subindo por sua coxa. Gina gemeu no ouvido dele.

- Você é meu... Em todos os tempos... Eu sou sua...

- Você está tão feliz quanto eu? – ele perguntou novamente, a voz entrecortada.

- Mais feliz. – ela ofegou, deixando-se deitar na mesa.

- Eu posso saber por que? – uma voz assustadoramente perigosa os fez congelar.

Piscaram repetidas vezes, como se alguém jogasse uma luz forte em seus olhos. Encararam-se em pânico. Por cima do ombro do namorado, na porta aberta, Gina via a silhueta de sua mestra. Sianna Lake parecia capaz de matar.

_Fim..._

**N/As:** Acabou, gente!!! Finalmente, depois de meses de esperas e atrasos, acabou a primeira parte da fic! Aileen e eu a planejamos como uma trilogia, e vamos tentar cumprir o plano, na medida do possível... rsrsrs!!

Queríamos agradecer muito, muito, muito a todos que acompanharam a fic, dando palpites, reclamando pela demora, declarando amor pelo filho da Aileen e meu afilhado (o Alex). Ele é mesmo excelente... rsrs!! Todo o carinho para com um personagem novo me surpreendeu, confesso, e nos deixou muito felizes e orgulhosas. Se vocês não tivessem nos incentivado, jamais teríamos conseguido manter a história, podem estar certos.

**LinDjinha**, valeu a espera?! Melhor que Alex X Harry?! Dessa vez a demora foi maior, mas a gente caprichou... rsrsrsrs!! Muito obrigada por você ter sido sempre tão legal e gentil, comentando cada passo da história!

**Gabrielle**, eu sei que você vai nos perdoar depois dessa... rsrs!! Muito beijo, muito abraço, tudo que você sempre quis! Que tal o Alex agora?! Cada vez que recebo um e-mail seu fico mais feliz, sabia?!

**Lillith1**, o Harry é tão bonzinho... eu gosto dele demais, mas pode deixar que o Alex ganhou a eleição da Gina, por enquanto... rsrsrs!! É engraçado quanta gente escreveu pedindo para o Harry não aparecer tanto! Fiquem descansadas, garotas, Alex já é suficiente para a Gina... rs!

**Xianya**, eu vou começar um movimento em favor do Harry! Tadinho do garoto. Você viu como ele protegeu a Gina? E mesmo assim... Ah... rsrsrs!! Vamos ver como essa história vai terminar, mas, até o momento, ponto para o loiro!

**Kirina-Li**. Uau! Que review!... rs! O Alex manda agradecer e o Harry já está começando a ficar triste aqui... rsrs! Sim, nós lemos a Marion e nos inspiramos nela para fazer a história. Se você quiser conversar, nós podemos trocar e-mails sim, mocinha! Ah, o Alex é bobo c/ a Gina pq todo homem é bobo qdo está apaixonado... rsrsrs!! Mas ele vai amadurecer, assim como a Gina e o Harry. Pelo menos, assim esperamos... rs! As suas teorias são ótimas, e você está, de certo modo, no caminho certo, embora nós tenhamos uma carta na manga p/ movimentar a próxima parte da fic.

Gosto de comentar as reviews individualmente, mas dessa vez não deu por causa da net boba. Não consegui ver o e-mail de ninguém que é cadastrado no Dessa vez, teve que ser tudo na N/As. Espero que isso não dure para sempre. Ah! Se quiserem que eu responda melhor as reviews, podem me mandar o e-mail de vocês que eu respondo, viu?!

Estamos esperando as opiniões sobre o final!!!

Beijos,

Aileen e Jasmin.


End file.
